Entre Ninfas y Humanos
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: U. A. Las ninfas y los humanos son enemigos inmemoriales. ¿ Podrá el único humano que escucha el llanto de los ángeles cambiar esto, al enamorarse de una ninfa? ¿Y podrán los sucesores de ellos dos, acabar el odio que está ahogando al mundo? R
1. El cielo llora

Sweet Nothing

ENTRE NINFAS Y HUMANOS

** **

** **

**Capítulo 1: El cielo llora**

**El bosque parecía estar observando cada uno de sus movimientos, como maldiciéndolo por cazar a sus criaturas. Aun así, el camino, con su arco y su flecha en una mano, y muchas más estaban colgadas en su espalda, ojos buscando una presa. La capucha negra cubría su rostro, solo dejando sus ojos a la vista.  
  
Era de mañana, y la luz se metía por las copas de infinitas filas de árboles. Los animales y las aves contenían su aliento, con miedo de dar a conocer su posición al humano. El cazador, de cualquier manera, no necesitaba su guía. Había sido entrenado desde niño para este examen, igual que todos los niños de su aldea. Fueron cuidadosamente entrenados para poder pasar este mismo examen que él estaba haciendo.**

**Había otros en el bosque, sus amigos, que estaban haciendo lo mismo que él hacía. Aquel que regresará a la aldea con la presa más rara se convertiría en el líder de los de su edad, hasta queotro grupo de jóvenes de 16 años fuera al bosque a arriesgar sus vidas para convertirse en adultos. Sabía que los ojos de sus amigos no se fijarían en ningún conejo o ****venado**** que cruzará por su camino. Él sabía que sus ojos sólo se detendrían que algún animal más grande, casi nunca encontrado, un animal que convertiría en líder al que lo llevará a la aldea.**

**El nunca quiso competir. Desde que era niño, el no quería pelear, y aunque nunca se lo admitió a sí mismo, lo sabía bien. Tenía miedo de matar. Siempre había observado en horror como los mayores llenaban el suelo con sangre viva de criaturas, y siempre lo había odiado. Lo peor de todo era observar sus ojos, vidriosos y derrotados. ****En esos últimos momentos, ellos les tenían tal odio, y tenían tanto miedo.******

**Hacía seis años, había sido lo peor que el nunca hubiese observado en su vida. Había observado, sin poder hacer nada, como el cazador que había ganado había traído consigo una extraña criatura, mitad humano y mitad animal. Era una ninfa; escucho que decía una mujer cercana. Era una pequeña, que parecía una niña pequeña con ropas normales. Semovía y se quejaba presa del dolor mientras colgaba de un palo; sus muñecas y sus tobillos atados al palo sostenido por dos hombres. Observo como la pequeña, que parecía de su edad, de cabello castaño color miel y ojos azules, era desamarrada, y era colocada en una mesa de piedra que estaba teñida permanentemente de rojo.******

**Observo mientras moría. Sus ojos nunca la dejaron mientras el cuchillo se acercaba a ella y se clavaba en su pecho. Y por un segundo, ella gritó, antes de sentarse, viendo con ojos abiertos por el dolor y la tristeza como el punto rojo en su cuerpo crecía, antes de mirar alrededor por la serie de caras extrañas. Entonces, los ojos de la pequeña lo miraron fijamente, y en sus ojos, él vio tantas emociones.**

** **

**Odio**

** **

**Enojo**

** **

**Lástima**

** **

**Miedo**

** **

**Dolor**

** **

**Tristeza**

** **

**Había observado todos sus sentimientos, y se habían metido dentro de su memoria mientras la escuchaba morir. Ella, en esas últimas miradas, los había maldecido. Los maldijo para siempre, deseando que todos se fueran al infierno, deseando que ellos murieran, y no arrebataran otra vida de nuevo. Los había odiado, odiado de verdad, por esos breves pero dolorosos momentos en que estaba viva. Y aun cuando ella moría para ir a un hermoso y brillante paraíso, ella sabía que había perdido. Tras los años, él había aprendido a echar esas imágenes en un rincón de su mente, pero nunca lo habían dejado. El nunca había sido capaz de matar.**

** **

**Estaba caminando por el bosque sin razón alguna. Se había negado a cazar, y había salido simplemente para engañar a los demás. No, el no regresaría con nada que hubiese estado vivo. Si tenía suerte, encontraría algún cuerpo muerto, que no estuviera demasiado destruido. Eso, si es que tenía suerte. Lo dudaba, por supuesto. Los humanos nunca habían mostrado tal suerte, por que no la merecían. La suerte la tenían los habitantes del bosque, para que pudieran correr y escapar de los cuchillos sangrientos y de las flechas crueles de los hombres.**

** **

**Dios los odiaba. Él que una vez los había amado, por que eran sus hijos, pero ahora, luego de los años, Él había aprendido a odiar a sus propias creaciones, a despreciarlos. El cazador culpaba a nadie más que a los humanos por eso. Eran egoístas, crueles, estúpidos...malvados. El mundo había estado lleno de hermosas criaturas, y ninguna era tan malvada como su raza. Merecían el odio de Dios, merecían el odio de todo el mundo; se lo habían ganado a cuenta gotas.**

** **

**Sus tristes pensamientos se tuvieron que detener cuando escucho el sonido de hojas moverse. Levantó su cabeza un poco. Si era un animal carnívoro, podía llevarlo quizá aun cuerpo muerto, si era lo suficientemente cuidadoso. Él sabía, aun así, por los ruidos que escuchaba que no era, pero una poca de humana esperanza en el fondo de su mente insistía en tener fe. Dio un paso hacia delante, sus botas negras sin hacer un sonido mientras caminaba. Él estaba en silencio, preparado, listo para atacar.**

** **

**Lo que encontró, sin embargo, no era un ave exótica, ni un cadáver, pero en su lugar, encontró a un lobo. Era un lobo hermoso, era de color blanco, casi plateado, una piedra morada estaba en su frente, y tenía dos mechones de pelo largo cayendo por su frente. No parecía un lobo salvaje, al menos no como los que había visto. Estaba sentado en el claro, lamiendo su pelaje, pero de repente, el lobo clavó sus ojos dorados en él. Sus miradas se atraparon la una a la otra, y como sabiendo que el humano nolo atacaría, el lobo se acercó unos paso hacia el humano, sus dos colas moviéndose atrás de él.**

** **

**Él se arrodilló en el suelo y estiro su mano. El lobo vio sus dedos desnudos y siempre olfateando se acercó hacia el humano, hasta que finalmente frotó su cabeza contra la mano que lo recibía. Él sonrió, y echó un poco su capucha atrás, unos brillantes ojos azul marino casi negros brillaron con alegría. Que lindo animal, pensó. Dejó sus armas en el suelo y con cuidado acarició la cabeza del animal, para no lastimarlo. El lobo primero pareció sorprenderse, para luego abrir su hocico, y dejar escapar un largo aullido. El quito su mano.¿Era un grito de dolor? ¿Lo había acariciado demasiado fuerte? ¿Le tenía miedo? Entonces escucho pisadas, débiles y cuidadosas. Mirando fijamente al lobo, sus ojos se abrieron.Se levanto rápidamente. Quizás, el lobo era solamente un truco. Quizás el lobo lo estaba llevando a unatrampa animal.De ser así, había caído completamente en la trampa.**

** **

**Ahora, se preguntó, ¿el lobo estaba sonriéndole irónicamente?. ¿Se estaba burlando de su inocencia? Aun así, puso una mano suavemente en la cabeza del lobo. Tuvo miedo por un segundo, y se pregunto que tipo de refuerzos tenía el lobo, y que es lo que le harían.Probablemente lo matarían. Pero ahora que también había otra cosa que podían hacer.Podían torturarlo, dejarlo vivir, hacer que viera a las ceremonias una y otra vez, causarle dolor, lastimarlo, romperlo en todas las maneras en que se puede romper a alguien. Podían hacer eso. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo, y preparó su arco y sus flechas.**

** **

**Aun así, no salió ningún animal de cuatro patas y ojos amenazantes.En su lugar, por detrás de un árbol cercano, salió una media cara y lo observó fijamente. Ojos verdes lo miraron fijamente, y cambio, del lobo a su cara, lobo, cara y finalmente al lobo. Luego de esto, una mano apareció, una mano que para la sorpresa del cazador, se parecía mucho a una humana. Su corazón dejó de latir por un momentoy se escondió, asustado. ¿Por qué estaba asustado?**

** **

**Flash. Una pequeña niña amarrada a una mesa de piedra roja por la sangre.**

** **

**Flash.Un punto rojo creciendo en piel bronceada**

** **

**Flash. Una maldición. Los maldijo para toda la eternidad, mientras los cielos lloraban.**

** **

**Una ninfa, se dijo a sí mismo, era una ninfa con largo cabello color dorado que caía en olas por todo su cuerpo, y los más brillantes ojos color esmeralda que él hubiera visto jamás. La ninfa lo miró curiosa, de pies a cabeza, mostrando sus dientes enojada. Ella sacudió su cabeza, mostrando enojo, pero él estaba sorprendido por la belleza de la criatura. Parecía como si estuviera unida a la tierra.No era como la ninfa que había visto de niño, esta ninfa no parecía animal, esta parecía más bien como una flor, parecía como si a cada paso que daba, se desprendía de la tierra. Se quedo quieto, y no se dio cuenta cuando fue que el lobo se fue a sentar junto a la criatura. Ella abrió la boca, y empezó a moverla, el se esforzó por escuchar lo que ella seguramente le decía. "No te atrevas a moverte humano, te romperé en pedazos. Conozco a tu gente, cazándonos, y matándonos para tenernos como premio. Si no te mueves, morirás rápidamente"**

** **

**El aun no se movía. Una suave brisa pasó por donde estaban ellos, jugando con el cabello dorado y el vestido blanco de ella, en una manera simple, pero elegante y bella. El no abrió la boca, y no se atrevió a moverse. Era irónico. Se suponía que él era el cazador, y ahora estaba siendo el cazado. Cerró sus ojos azul marino, y espero a algo, lo que sea, para que lo matara.**

** **

**La ninfa estaba confundida. Tonto, estúpido humano, pensó, ¿por qué no corrió?. Todos los humanos corrían, por que eran unas tontas, patéticas y pequeñas criaturas. Este estaba probablemente demasiado asustado para correr, se dijo a sí misma, y se acercó un poco más, gruñidos escapando de sus dientes apretados. El aun estaba quieto, aun no se movía. ¿Lo había paralizado? Se preguntó contenta. Nunca había pensado en que conocería un humano, mucho menos que lo llegaría a asustar. ,**

** **

**Los mayores de su especie, le habían dicho que se alejará de los humanos. Le habían dicho que si ella conocía a uno, debería de actuar mala, cruel y matarlo rápidamente. Había seguido todo al pie de la letra, hasta ahora. Ahora solo le quedaba matarlo, y todo estaría listo. Mientras se acercaba, de repente, dio un paso hacia atrás, casi tropezándose. No olía temor.**

** **

**Así que no estaba asustado. Tonto, estúpido humano, ¿qué acaso no se daba cuenta de que no tenía oportunidad? Su mano estaban alrededor de un arco y de una flecha, y pudo haberlos utilizadopara perforar su piel, pero el se quedó quieto. Observo sus manos y sus ojos cerrados. El no tenía miedo, y no estaba admitiendo su derrota. Estaba confundiéndola, y entonces dudó.**

** **

**Luego de unos minutos de no sentir nada, el cazador abrió los ojos y la vio profundamente. Esos ojos azul marino tan profundos... pensó. Él la miró, y tiro al suelo sus armas, preguntándose si era eso lo que impedía que lo atacará. Quería terminar con todo de una vez. Morir en la cacería sería mucho más aceptado que regresar sin nada, menos decepcionante. Casi normal. La mayoría de los cazadores, nunca salían del bosque con vida de todas maneras; Sería algo normal. Pero en lugar de hacer las cosas más fáciles, sus acciones la confundieron, y dudo de nuevo.**

** **

**¿Quién era este humano? ¿Era este un truco humano? Niño tonto, ¿acaso creía que ella caería en él? Pero esos profundos ojos azules, no sostenían arrepentimientos, ni miedo, ni ningún tipo de emoción negativa. Él la confundía, y se preguntó si es que él estaba loco. Corrió hacia el rápidamente, y le arrancó la capa. Su aliento se congelo por unos momentos, y se alejo caminando hacia atrás, tropezando mientras lo hacia. Mirando hacia arriba, su corazón se sobrecogió por el miedo.**

** **

**Suave, y muy largo cabello negro sujeto, cayó alrededor de su cara. Perfecto. Su capa cayó al suelo golpeándolo sin sonido. Sus ojos estaban sorprendidos, y la miraron, preguntándose que estaba haciendo.Si, si, él estaba loco de remate.Incluso estaba sonriendo. Los bordes de su boca perfectase elevaban un poco tristemente, y su mirada se suavizó**

** **

De repente, él escuchó gritos humanos. -- "Demonios." Susurró mientras se volteaba hacía ella. Su voz era profunda, pero aun tenía unos matices infantiles. -- "Tienes que irte, ellos vendrán y te atraparan. Vete."Ella sin embargo estaba sin palabras, y no hizo ni un solo movimiento para irse. Frustrado, él la levanto, la puso en su hombro, y salió corriendo.

** **

**Todos los años de entrenamiento habían servido para algo, fue lo que pensó. Tener algo en sus hombros no detuvo mucho su correr, y sin tomar sus armas, se alejo de las voces humanas y se llevó a la ninfa a un claro alejado, donde la bajo. Ella se alejó inmediatamente de él, y se levanto tan pronto en cuanto toco el suelo. "¿Qué piensas que haces humano? ¡No tienes derecho a tocarme, o decirme que debo de hacer! " El se dio cuenta de que su voz era mucho más joven de lo que había pensado cuando lo había amenazado, y de que ella probablemente la había profundizado para asustarlo.**

** **

**El se sentó, exasperado, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. – "Solo estaba tratando de ayudarte"**

** **

**-- "¡No necesito de tu ayuda! ¡Te voy a matar!"**

** **

**-- "Entonces por que no me mataste cuando estaba ahí parado, esperando solamente a que me matarás." ¿Él estaba esperando? ¿Esperando a morir? ¡Que loco humano era!**

** **

**-- "Yo...... yo..... yo solo estaba pensando en como te iba a matar.Ahora que me has ofendido, haré tu muerte lenta y dolorosa." Dijo, su voz profundizándose inmediatamente. El parpadeo confundido, y se rió. Ella le miró enojada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a reírse de ella? Pensó exasperada. Él era un simple humano, y ella era una niña del bosque, ¿cómo se atrevía? ¡No tenía derecho!. – "¿De que te estas riendo?"**

** **

**Él cayó al suelo, el pasto en su espalda, aun riendo. Luego de unos momentos, el dejo de reír, y vio al cielo. Blancas nubesflotaban perezosamente en el cielo, mirándolo. Logro decir con voz aun risueña. – "Acabas de sonar muy graciosa cuando me amenazaste. No te queda ese papel". Rabia surgió de ella y entonces brincó encima de él, sacando una daga escondida de entre sus ropas y la sostuvo muy cerca de su cuello desnudo. Al instante su cuerpo se tensó y se detuvo.**

** **

**-- "Cómo te atreves" Le escupió las palabras con odio en ellas. "¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso! ¡Pagarás por esas palabras tan idiotas humano, y te mataré lentamente, dejando que sientas todo el dolor de aquellos que han muerto antes de mí! ¡Te haré sentir todo su odio una y otra vez, tu vida es mía!" Le dijo, sus hombros temblando por la furia.Por unos momentos, el no dijo nada y la miro, su cuerpo se relajo, y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, para ser reemplazada por una de tristeza y melancolía.**

** **

**-- "Es verdad...... ¿En verdad lo merezco verdad?" Dijo con una risa forzada. Entonces ella lo odió, por hacerle burla a sus palabras. Entonces presionó la fría hoja del cuchillo contra su cuello, y dijo a través de dientes apretados.**

** **

**-- "Claro que lo mereces, tonto estúpido. Tu especie nos ha torturado por bastante tiempo" Le escupió; oliendo a sangre en el aire mientras su daga rompía la primera capa de la piel levemente, y un poco de vida roja salió del corte.**

** **

**Sus ojos se abrieron y se oscurecieron por un segundo por el dolor. -- "Si claro que lo hacemos, así que mátame ahora."**

** **

**-- "¡No me digas que hacer! ¡Te mataré si es que tengo tiempo! ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera, lo que quiera! ¡Pude haberme quedado ahí y dejar que me llevaran si hubiera querido!" Le gritó.**

** **

**Él vio fijamente su mirada enojada. – "No, no lo hagas. Tú debes vivir"**

** **

**-- "Humano estúpido, ¿qué no escuchaste lo que dije?"**

** **

**-- "Escuche, pero por favor, vive. Eres demasiado preciada para el bosque para perderte. Todos lo son. ¿Puedes escucharlos?"**

** **

**-- "¿Escuchar, que tengo que escuchar?"**

** **

**-- "Los cielos están llorando. Están llorando por lo que mi gente le ha hecho al mundo. Dios nos odia, y los ángeles están derramando sus lágrimas por nosotros. Lástima, nos tienen lástima, pero nosotros no aceptamos su ayuda y su piedad, por que somos demasiado orgullosos, demasiado malditos y estúpidamente orgullosos. Esta llorando, ¿no los escuchas?"**

** **

**Ella lo miró algo sorprendida. Varias veces había pensado en cosas similares, pero nunca las había dicho. "Estas loco, ¿lo sabías?"**

** **

**Él sonrió. – "No loco, solo digo la verdad. El mundo esta lleno de mentiras, así que si uno dice la verdad, esta loco ¿no es así? Pues te diré que prefiero estar loco a ser uno de ellos..... ¿No vas a hacerlo?"**

** **

**-- "¿Hacer que?"**

** **

**-- "Matarme. ¿No vas a presionar esa daga un poco más profundo? Solo un poco y todo habrá terminado. Serás un héroe para tu gente, y el bosque será un poco más feliz si supieran que uno de nosotros esta muerto. Un ángel dejaría de llorar, y una serie de animales dejarían de perder su vida. ¿No vas a hacerlo? Solo necesitas presionar un poco más"**

** **

**Ella vio al cuchillo, para luego volver a clavar su mirada en su rostro. – "¿Quién eres tu humano?" Susurró, casi para sí misma, pero él la escucho.**

** **

**Sonrió dulcemente. – "Alguien que ha tenido suficiente, y que conoce la verdad. Alguien que esta harto de escuchar a los ángeles llorar, por que son demasiado hermosos y perfectos para llorar. Mi nombre es Zagato"**

** **

**Zagato, el nombre era humano. Ella lo miró fríamente. – "¿Una última palabra Zagato?"**

** **

**Él sonrió. – "De hecho sí. Quizá me puedas hacer un favor. En la próxima luna llena, ¿podrías ir a espiar en mi aldea, y reírte de los humanos mientras lloran y se lamentan mi muerte?"**

** **

**-- "Estás loco de atar"**

** **

**Él apoyó su cabeza en el suelo, una leve sonrisa en sus labios. – "Si supongo que lo estoy"**

** **

**-- "No lo voy a hacer"**

** **

**-- "Sabía que no lo harías, pero estaba pensando que sería gracioso, ¿o no? Dime cuando vas a hacerlo, para saber cuando van a ser mis últimos segundos" Él sonaba irónico, y de alguna manera extraña, sonaba valiente.**

** **

**Ella levantó la daga y la bajo rápidamente. Aun así, fue incapaz de dejar que la hoja cruel tocará su piel sangrante, y entonces sostuvo la daga, sus manos temblando. Finalmente, aparto el arma y se alejo caminando de ahí, dejándolo en el suelo. Luego de unos cuantos pasos, pareció como si desapareciera en el bosque. Él observó como cuatro nubes que pasaban por ahí se reían de él. En cada una de esas nubes, había un ángel llorando. Cuatro ángeles, cuatro nubes, y millones de lágrimas. El se sentó y sobó su cuello.. Al apartar su mano, vio que la palma estaba manchada de sangre, entonces suspiró. **

** **

**Fue entonces cuando el se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. Volteo su cabeza hacia un lado, y la vio sentada con sus rodillas apretadas contra su pecho, mirándolo, su rostro semi oculto entre sus brazos. El se levanto y caminó hacia donde ella estaba, sabiendo que cada uno de sus pasos estaba siendo seguidos. – "Hola" Dijo suavemente para llamar su atención, y cuando ella lo vio, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando.**

** **

**-- "Soy inútil, ¿lo sabías? Ni siquiera puedo matarte. ¡No puedo matarte! Se supone que debería de ser capaz de arrancarte el corazón, sin arrepentimientos, y estoy aquí. ¡Ni siquiera puedo dañarte! ¿Qué me has hecho humano? ¿Quién eres tu?" El se arrodilla junto a ella observándola llorar, sin poder hacer nada. Cuando los sollozos se volvieron más débiles, él hablo**

** **

**-- "Lo siento"**

** **

**-- "¿Lo siento? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?" Le preguntó enojada. "¿Lo siento? ¡Ja! Debes de estarte riendo de mi ahora. Ni siquiera puedo matar a un humano. ¡Maldito sea esto, maldito este estúpido mundo, maldito tu!" Ella dijo, su mano golpeando la mejilla de él. Su cabeza se volteo hacia un lado, un creciente dolor creciendo dentro de él y en su rostro mientras la escuchaba llorar. Ella era mucho más frágil de lo que decía ser. Mucho más inocente, y mucho más asustada de lo que en verdad actuaba. Ella, él sabía, era justo como él. Forzada a atacar, pero incapaz de matar, asustada, queriendo renunciar, enojada. Con manos temblorosas, no sabiendo si era la cosa correcta que hacer él puso sus manos en los hombros temblorosos de ella y la abrazo con cuidado.**

** **

**Ella dejó su llanto por un segundo sorprendida por la acción, pero la pena la alcanzó nuevamente poco después, y volvió a llorar, apoyada en su hombro, y casi sin darse cuenta lo abrazo por la cintura. – "¿Sabes que? Yo mismo me puedo matar, y entonces puedes llevarme con tu gente, diciendo que tú lo hiciste. Sería mucho más fácil para ti, y sería nuestro secreto" Con cuidado sostuvo su mano y le quitó la daga. Por un momento, ella tuvo miedo de que él la fuera a matar con ella, pero algo dentro de sus ojos azul marino le dijo que no lo haría. El se separó de ella, se levanto y sostuvo la daga justo encima de su corazón. –"¿Lista?" Pregunto con una sonrisa infantil y traviesa.**

** **

**Ella se levantó rápidamente -- "No lo hagas. Estás loco"**

** **

**-- "Y uno orgulloso de serlo. ¿Dejarías de llorar si yo muero?" Su pregunta no tuvo respuesta. Él llevó el arma a su lado, y la miro. – "¿Por qué no me respondes? En el principio parecía como si tu fueras a ser feliz si yo muriera, ¿no es así?" El sol estaba descendiendo, pintando a su camino el cielo de ardiente rojo y naranja, convirtiéndose en morado y en azul lentamente. Con mano temblorosa, ella tomó su mano, y le arrancó la daga de su agarré, y lo tiró al suelo.**

** **

**-- "No." Fue todo lo que dijo, viendo hacia otro lado. Ella le dio la espalda, y pudo sentir la mirada sorprendida de Zagato clavada en su espalda. Luego de unos momentos, ella siguió. – "Creo...creo que los cielos llorarían mucho más si hicieras eso. No creo que ellos quieran que tu mueras. Zagato..... no hagas a los cielos llorar."**

** **

**El no dijo nada por un rato. – "Nunca me dijiste tu nombre" Ella se volteo y lo vio.**

** **

**-- "¿Que?" El fijo su vista calmada en la terca de ella, y ella sintió como su corazón latía más fuertemente por uno o dos segundos.**

** **

**-- "Nunca me dijiste tu nombre" dijo en voz más alta, acercándose un paso. Sus instintos le dijeron que se alejará, pero no podía hacerlo.**

** **

**-- "Esmeralda. Mi nombre es Esmeralda" Un silencio confortable se produjo en el claro y en la pareja. Él asintió y sonrió.**

** **

**-- "Esmeralda" repitió. "Es un lindo nombre. Me gusta"**

** **

**-- "No te pregunte si te gustaba" Dijo enojada. Él puso una sonrisa infantil que casi hace que ella pierda su balance, de no haber sido por sus rápidos reflejos, hubiera caído. Estaba poniéndole un hechizo, decidió ella, y lo siguiente que haría seríatomar su vida, pensó, de repente asustándose y volviendo a poner su escudo mental. ¿Qué tipo de hechizo era ese?**

** **

**-- "Lo siento, pero aun es un lindo nombre" Le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta de que estaba jugando con ella, molestándola. Ella se quedó parada, sin habla, pero la falta de palabras fueron remplazados por furiosos gritos de seres como ella, mientras su familia y amigos lo rodeaban, enojados, listos para matar, con deseo de sangre. Uno de ellos, su mejor amiga, tiro su largo cabello negro-púrpura por sobre su hombro, y miró fijamente a Esmeralda.**

** **

**-- "¿Que es lo que haces con este humano Esmeralda? ¿Por qué no lo matas?"**

** **

**-- "Yo iba... "**

** **

**--"Ella iba a hacerlo" Dijo Zagato, más miradas silenciosas cayeron en él, proveniente del grupo de ninfas. Esmeralda lo miro exasperada, mordiendo su labio, pero él le contestó con una triste, conocedora y pequeña sonrisa. Estaba actuando, ella lo sabía. Él puso una mirada fría, y con la voz más cruel que podía tener dijo. – "Yo soy parte del clan que se llevó a una de sus pequeñas hace 6 años. Fue una valiosa presa, y grito horrible mientras moría. ¿Que es lo que van a hacer?"**

** **

**Maldito sea, Esmeralda grito dentro de su mente, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido? ¿¿Por que tenía que ser tan correcto, tan valiente, tan verdadero?? ¿¿¿Por que estaba dando su vida por la suya??? ¡Maldito el y su estúpido clan!**

** **

**Brincaron sobre él en menos de un segundo. En pocos segundos, él estaba en el suelo, su cabello unido a su cara por la sangre, moretones, cortadas, rasguños y heridas corrían por su cuerpo y por su ropa rota.**

** **

**Esmeralda se quedó mirando mientras los otros se iban. Pudo escuchar a su amiga decir –"Esmeralda, no regreses muy tarde. Solo el tiempo que te tome para enterrar al tonto" Ella asintió sin haber prestado demasiada atención, y escucho mientras se iban de tan dolorosa vista. Observo su pecho mientras él luchaba por respirar, muy débil para moverse. Cuando estuvo segura de que estaban fuera de alcance, corrió hacia él y levanto su cabeza, poniéndola en su regazo.**

** **

**-- "¡Tu estúpido, estúpido humano! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Tu, tonto, maldito humano!" Su corazón se rompió mientras escuchaba estas palabras enojadas, pensando que ella lo odiaba, pero cuando sintió una gota de humedad caer en su mejilla, lo comprendió. Lentamente abrió los ojos, y vio que ella estaba llorando en su pecho, abrazándolo como los amantes lo hacen cuando se van a separar. Le sostenía como si no fuera a haber un mañana, como si el mundo dependiera de eso...le sostenía como si lo amará.**

** **

**El solo pudo murmurar -- "Lo siento"**

** **

**-- "Lo sientes" dijo ella, "siempre lo lamentas. ¡Pero lamentarlo no hará nada esta vez Zagato! ¡Estas muriendo! ¡Maldita sea, te estas muriendo!" Él tosió, y un poco de sangre salió de su boca, no importando cuanto tratará de detenerla. La sangre de sus heridas manchaban su vestido blanco, su piel blanca, pero aun así, Zagato enterró su cabeza en su cabello dorado, y con una mano débil acaricio las suaves olas de sus cabellos.**

** **

**-- "Lo siento tanto"**

** **

**-- "Por favor Zagato" - imploró -"¡No te mueras! ¡Harás a los cielos llorar, harás al mundo llorar, y me harás a mí llorar! Por favor... por favor... " Una sonrisa débil se formo en sus labios, su cabello oscuro cayendo por sus profundos y moribundos ojos.**

** **

**-- "Pensé que serías feliz si moría. Ahora eres un héroe. ¿Por qué llorarías tu?" Lágrimas salieron de sus propios ojos mientras decía esto, lágrimas que borraron un poco la sangre de sus heridas mientras se deslizaban por sus mejillas. -- "Lo único que quiero hacer es verte sonreír, no llorar. No podía dejarte morir Esmeralda" Ella tocó las mejillas húmedas suavemente y lo miró, sus ojos teniendo más lágrimas de las que podía soportar. -- "Esmeralda, perdóname. Hice algo terrible"**

** **

**-- "No hiciste nada malo. Yo era la equivocada" dijo negando con la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que sus movimientos eran más débiles, su respiración cada vez más corta. El suelo estaba teñido de rojo, del mismo tono del que ella estaba cubierta. Rojo por su sangre.**

** **

**-- "No... hice algo horrible, terrible... inimaginable... prohibido"**

** **

**-- "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" Preguntó, sabiendo que el no había hecho nada. Pero él sonrió, y se acercó un poco a ella, para susurrarle al oído.**

** **

**-- "Me enamoré de ti" Su cuerpo ahora estaba inmóvil entre sus brazos, su voz no era más que un susurró, pero siguió hablando. "Lo siento, por favor, perdóname."Él cerró sus ojos, pero aun respiraba. Lo sostuvo en sus brazos mientras moría, lo sostuvo cerca, escuchando a su corazón irse deteniendo poco a poco. Su respiración haciéndose más lenta, su propia vida escapándose de él. Juntos, observaron el atardecer. Por unos pocos segundos, todo estuvo en silencio. Y entonces su voz sonó de nuevo. -- "Esmeralda..... di algo..... lo que sea. Háblame... no te detengas... sigue hablando... quiero escuchar tu voz." Era una súplica débil y lastimosa, pero ella asintió, lágrimas calientes corriendo por sus mejillas. Zagato ya ni siquiera podía abrir sus ojos ahora. **

** **

**-- "Había una vez una ninfa que conoció a un humano. Se suponía que tenían que pelear el uno contra el otro, odiarse, pero ellos no podían. Se preguntaron el uno al otro que qué estaba mal, y se preguntaron a sí mismos por que no podían matar al odiado. Entonces, luego de un momento, se dieron cuenta de que no se odiaban. La ****ninfa pensaba que el humano era raro, y el humano solo continuo siendo amigo de la ninfa. De hecho, el humano se enamoró de la ninfa, aun sabiendo que su amor era prohibido. Entonces llegaron las ninfas, enojadas, y entonces, el humano dio su vida para salvar a la ninfa buena. Ella solo podía observar como lo mataban. Y el nunca supo......." Ella se detuvo y volteo a ver un rostro pacífico, un cuerpo silencioso, sin movimiento... un rostro pálido.Ella aun lo sostuvo, y observo al sol caer detrás de las montañas. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que no podían liberarse.**

** **

**El mundo enteró lloró esa noche, ella lo sabía. Podía escucharlos gritar y llorar y sollozar. Los ángeles lloraban también, por que de pronto empezó una llovizna ligera. Todo, todo estaba llorando. Menos ella. Ella estaba sentada. Sosteniéndolo contra ella, observando el atardecer de un día lluvioso y nublado. **

** **

**Todos se lamentaban que este humano, el único que había tratado de cambiar las cosas, de hacer que todos vieran la verdad, ahora estuviera muerto, por haber defendido sus creencias. Todo lloraba, todo el mundo estaba lleno de tristezas. Ella también lo estaba, pero no dejaba ir a su dolor. No podía.**

** **

**Se quedó sentada ahí, pensando como pudo haber sido todo; como hubiese sido todo si ellos simplemente no se hubieran conocido. Se sentó ahí pensando como hubiese sido todo si él siguiera vivo. Se quedó sentada, pensando como hubiese sido todo, si los humanos no odiaran a las criaturas del bosque, como hubiese sido todo si hubiese conocido a otro cazador en lugar de Zagato. Todas esas cosas que pudieron haber sido**

** **

**Se quedó sentada ahí, preguntándose como hubiese sido todo, si es que ellos hubiesen huido juntos. Todo hubiese sido tan dulce, dulce como la miel, y ellos se hubiesen quedado juntos, platicando sobre las cosas, susurrándose cariños y formando un lazo que no sería posible romperlo. ¿Qué tan dulce hubiese sido todo eso? Un lobo lloró en la distancia, y ella vio que era el mismo lobo blanco con el que ella lo había conocido.Sus aullidos estaban llenos de pena y dolor. Lo sabía.**

** **

**O, que dulce hubiese sido todo.**

** **

**Pero ahora ya no había nada. No había razón para pensar en eso, por que ahora nunca sería.**

** **

**O, que dulce hubiese sido todo.**

** **

**Finalmente, mientras veía al sol morir atrás de las altas montañas, lo abrazó fuertemente, como un amante, por que deseaba haber podido ser eso para él. Abrazó a su cariño cerca de ella y lloró.**

** **

**Tal vez aun no era tan tarde para poder hacer todo lo que quería. Tal vez aun tenían posibilidades para poder estar juntos, y susurrarse cariños viendo atardeceres mil veces más dulces y mil veces más hermosos, estando juntos para siempre.**

** **

**Dejo con cuidado el cuerpo en el suelo, acariciando suavemente el rostro de Zagato, el lobo se acercó y sin palabras, el lobo le prometió a Esmeralda que lo protegería.Ella se levantó, y salió corriendo. Sabía bien a donde ir, siempre había sido un lugar prohibido, y por lo tanto sabía bien hacia donde estaba.**

** **

**Mientras iba corriendo, tropezó con algo y cayó. Al voltear a ver que era, Esmeralda se dio cuenta que era el arco y las flechas de Zagato.**

** **

**-- "Zagato..." abrazó las armas contra su pecho, más lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Tomándolos fuertemente, volvió a correr, sus pies sangrando por las piedras y las ramas, pero aun así corrió, no sentía ya ningún otro dolor que no fuera el de su corazón.**

** **

**Llegó a la aldea casi sin aliento. Había un tipo de fiesta, y su corazón se lleno de odio. Celebraban el haber matado a una inocente criatura, y celebraban aun sabiendo que uno o más de sus cazadores no habían regresado. Podía escuchar claramente el llanto desesperado de los cielos y del bosque. Malditos humanos. **

** **

**Entro a la aldea con la cabeza erguida, y llego al centro de la aldea, todos se apartaban de ella, con miedo, con sorpresa, un humano trato de acercarse a Esmeralda, pero su mirada fría y llena de odio lo congelo en su lugar. En el centro había una fogata. Podía escuchar los murmullos, pero no le importaba. Esmeralda sostuvo el arco arriba de su cabeza, y con voz profunda gritó, para que incluso los ángeles la escucharan a través de sus llantos**

** **

**-- "¡Escuchen bien, yo mate a uno de ustedes, al que llamaban Zagato! ¡Lo mate en venganza por todo lo que nos han hecho! ¡Lo mate por que ustedes hacen a los cielos llorar! ¿Qué van a hacer?"**

** **

**Muchos hombres se lanzaron contra ella amarrándola, golpeándola, pero ella no se resistió, y la llevaron a la mesa manchada de rojo. El que parecía ser el mayor de todos ellos empezó a hablar, pero ella no prestaba atención. Paseo la vista por la multitud, y su vista se fijo en un niño de unos 10 años. Tenía el cabello negro y ojos azul violeta. Los ojos de Esmeralda se llenaron de lágrimas... ¡se parecía tanto a Zagato!. Le sonrió dulcemente al niño, y fue cuando escucho un murmullo de los árboles cercanos. **

** **

**Encima de unos árboles estaba una de sus amigas, una pequeña ninfa de grandes ojos rojizos y de cabello rojo sujeto en una trenza que la miraba sorprendida. Si Esmeralda hubiese hecho una señal, la pequeña se hubiese lanzado al ataque, por eso Esmeralda negó con la cabeza. Y nuevamente, volvió a ver al pequeño niño, pero el no solo la miraba a ella, si no que también miraba a la pequeña ninfa y la pequeña también lo miraba. **

** **

**Una triste sonrisa se formo en los labios de Esmeralda. **

** **

**Quizá ellos si lo lograsen, quizá ellos si lograsen que los humanos dejaran de odiar alas demás criaturas, quizá ellos lograrían que los cielos dejaran de llorar y lamentarse.**

** **

**Fue entonces cuando lo vio.**

** **

**De entre la multitud, estaba Zagato. Esmeralda, abrió sus ojos, sorprendida. ¡Él estaba muerto! ¡Ella misma lo tuvo en sus brazos cuando murió!. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Zagato paso a través de un humano, hasta quedar al lado del niño parecido a él. Zagato le sonreía dulcemente, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír también. **

** **

**Entonces pasó.**

** **

**El anciano le clavo un cuchillo en su pecho, y Esmeralda vio como Zagato cerraba los ojos, y vio como el pequeño niño se horrorizaba. Pudo sentir el llanto de su amiga. Pero curiosamente Esmeralda no sentía dolor, era como si la hubiesen liberado de las cadenas que llevó toda su vida.**

** **

**Se sentó, mareada por la rápida perdida de sangre. Su mirada ya no fija en el niño, si no en Zagato, entonces fue cuando recordó...**

** **

Le había pedido que no dejará de hablar...

** **

**Que tonta fue, se le había olvidado que tenía que seguir hablando. Sonrió más dulcemente, miles de lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, ante la sorprendida mirada de los aldeanos. ¿Que acaso no los odiaba? ¿Por qué lloraba así?. No entendían.**

** **

**Con voz dulce, Esmeralda volvió a hablar, su voz temblando por las lágrimas. Su sangre manchando el suelo. Su voz conmoviendo a los ángeles que volvieron a llorar.**

** **

**-- "Y el nunca, no, el nunca supo, que ella lo amaba también"**


	2. Una plegaria en silencio

***

ENTRE NINFAS Y HUMANOS

** **

**Capítulo 2: Una plegaria en silencio.**

** **

**Su mirada se quedo clavada en el. El niño estaba sorprendido. La criatura había dicho que acababa de matar a su hermano... debería de odiarla, pero, por no podía sentir odio hacia la criatura, odio en lugar de tristeza y lástima. Había algo en sus ojos que no le hacía creer que ella hubiese matado a su hermano. Una tristeza en su voz que al parecer nadie más noto. Solo el.... y la pequeña de cabello rojo.**

** **

**Los ojos de la ninfa, como unas señoras habían dicho que era la criatura, eran increíblemente hermosos, e increíblemente tristes. Había tenido una tristeza profunda, que al parecer nadie había notado. Esta ninfa... no creía que ella hubiese matado a su hermano, había una angustia demasiado profunda en su voz, en su mirada....**

** **

**Lo había sorprendido su mirada**

** **

**No había miedo**

**Ni furia**

** **

**En los ojos de la ninfa había visto muchas cosas, pero ningún sentimiento negativo.**

** **

**Dolor**

** **

**Tristeza**

** **

**Melancolía**

** **

**Amor**

** **

**Además, cuando le clavaron la daga, no parecía haber sufrido dolor. Sus ojos se habían dilatado, pero... más parecía que había pasado eso por la sorpresa, más que por el dolor. Incluso cuando los gritos de odio, a pesar de la mirada de sorpresa y de dolor y de tristeza de la ninfa pequeña, de su mirada sorprendida, no parecía haber sufrido dolor... casi parecía como si la hubieran liberado**

** **

**No sabía por que, pero algo dentro de el le decía que la ninfa no había matado a su hermano... había algo en la congoja de su voz que le hacia saber que no lo había matado. Tal vez lo había dicho solo para que la mataran...**

** **

**¡LO HABÍA DICHO SOLO PARA QUE LA MATARAN!**

** **

**Darse cuenta de esto paralizo al pequeño... ¿por qué alguien querría que lo mataran? No entendía bien.**

** **

**Con cuidado se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de la ninfa. En sus labios había una triste sonrisa, y sus mejillas aun estaban húmedas por las lágrimas. Y una sola lágrima quedó en una de las mejillas, intacta, inmóvil... pura.**

** **

**Ninguno de los adultos dijo nada sobre que se acercará a la ninfa. Creían que la odiaba por haber sido la asesina de su hermano, que la despreciaba. Ninguno entendía que el pequeño sentía lástima por la criatura. Parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de que los cielos estaba lamentándose. Nadie se daba cuenta de los llantos desesperados que lloraban los ángeles, ni sus gritos, ni sus lamentos. Nadie se daba cuenta de que el bosque también estaba llorando. Esto lo enojo.**

** **

**¿Por qué nadie se daba cuenta de esto? ¿Por qué su hermano había sido el único en darse cuenta? ¿Por qué...? el pequeño sintió lágrimas salir de sus ojos, pero las detuvo. Hasta esa noche, el tampoco había escuchado el lamento de los cielos. ¿Por qué tendrían que ser diferentes los demás?**

** **

**Casi no escucho el pésame que le daban todas las personas por donde el estaba. Había pasado mucho en una sola noche. Y su mente de 12 años, aun no entendía muchas cosas... pero si entendía esto.**

** **

**Tanto la muerte de su hermano, como la muerte de la ninfa habían sido innecesarias. Si tan solo Dios no los odiará. Si tan solo los humanos no trataran de acabar con el bosque...**

** **

**Si tan solo...**

** **

**Que caso tenía.... ya no importaba...**

** **

**Poco a poco, se fue quedando en silencio y en la oscuridad. Los relámpagos iluminando el firmamento. Pero el aun estaba junto al cuerpo de la ninfa, rindiéndole un silencioso homenaje.**

** **

**Y fue entonces cuando la vio.**

** **

**Una pequeña ninfa, que parecía casi una niña normal. No... ninguna niña tenía ese cabello rojo que parecía fuego, y tampoco esos ojos que alegres deberían de ser como una llamarada. Pero ahora, la ninfa estaba llorando. Abrazaba fuertemente a un animal que parecía un conejo, y se acercaba a la mesa casi sin importarle que la pudieran descubrir.**

** **

**-- "Esmeralda..."**

** **

**La pequeña se lanzó al cuerpo sangrante de la que ahora sabía era Esmeralda, y la abrazo fuertemente. Su vestido rosa oscureciéndose por la sangre del cuerpo de la ninfa.**

** **

**-- "Oye..."**

** **

**La pequeña lo miro fijamente. Su mirada reflejaba odio y tristeza. Las lágrimas la hacían verse aun más pequeña. Casi la hacían verse de una manera frágil.**

** **

**-- "Yo..."**

** **

**La ninfa salió corriendo, tomando al raro animal entre sus brazos y entró al bosque. Por alguna extraña razón, el la siguió. Gracias a su entrenamiento la pudo alcanzar. De repente al pisar un charco, la ninfa cayó al suelo. El extraño animal se quedo frente a la ninfa, como si la protegiera. El niño ignoró al animal, y se arrodillo junto a la ninfa. Pequeños y cortados sollozos salían de su menudo cuerpo.**

** **

**-- "¿Estas bien?"**

**-- "¡Malvado!" dijo la ninfa arrodillándose, su rostro lleno de lodo y de lágrimas. – "¡¿Por qué tenían que matar a Esmeralda?! ¡Ella era buena!" Mientras hablaba, la ninfa cerró sus pequeñas manos en puños y lo empezó a golpear en el pecho. El dejo que la pequeña descargará su furia en el. Poco a poco, los golpes de la pequeña se detuvieron, y termino tomando la camisa oscura de el entre sus puños, llorando abiertamente en su pecho. **

** **

**Él dudo unos momentos, no sabía que hacer. Solo sabía que las lágrimas de la pequeña entristecían aún más al bosque. Con cuidado, él la abrazo. Tenía miedo de que si la abrazaba demasiado fuerte, la pequeña se rompería. Ella se quedo inmóvil unos momentos. Nunca hubiese esperado que el la abrazará también. Fue entonces cuando escucho la voz de el, infantil, pero había una rara madurez proveniente de ella. – "No te preocupes. Si quieres puedes llorar. Esta bien". Quería gritarle que no necesitaba su permiso. Que si ELLA quería lloraría, y si no, no, quería gritarle que no la abrazará, que se alejará de ella, pero no encontró su voz para decirlo. Y dentro de ella sabía que no quería que la soltará. Quería seguir abrazándolo.... así que ignoró la parte lógica de su mente que le decía que debía odiarlo, y desahogo sus penas en el hombro de el.**

** **

**-- "¿Por qué mataron a Esmeralda?" dijo en voz suave, apretando la camisa entre sus manos**

**-- "En verdad lo siento" dijo el, su voz también llena de tristeza –"Pero ella dijo que había matado a mi hermano"**

**-- "Esmeralda nunca había matado a nadie, nunca lo había hecho, era la más gentil de todos nosotros, era la más buena. Ella jamás hubiera matado a nadie"**

**-- "Lo siento mucho"**

**--- "¿Qui... quien... quien era el cazador que se supone mato?"**

**-- "Nos parecíamos mucho. El tenía el cabello más largo y también era bueno"**

**-- "Bueno, si claro –dijo sarcásticamente la ninfa- iba a matar a una inocente criatura, y es bueno"**

**-- "Mi hermano no hubiera matado a ninguna criatura. Nunca mató a nadie. El siempre dijo que los cielos lloraban por eso. Y yo no le creí hasta ahora"**

**-- "¿Hermano?"**

**-- "Si... mi hermano"**

**-- "Hoy... hoy a.. algunas de las mayores mataron a alguien. Era un cazador... no se quien era, a las pequeñas no nos dejan estar cerca... pero... dijeron algo de que Esmeralda había estado con el."**

**-- "¿Sabes donde esta?"**

**_-- "Pu puu puuuu"_**

** **

**El extraño animal les llamó la atención. Lentamente la pequeña se separo de los brazos del joven y abrazo al aparente conejo junto a ella.**

** **

**-- "¿Qué dices?"**

**_-- "Pupupu pu puu pu. Pu puu puuu"_ **

**-- "¿Le entiendes?" dijo el niño asombrado**

**-- "¿Eh? Ah si, siempre puedo entenderle a Mokona"**

**-- "Oh" dijo el niño, sin saber que más decir**

**-- "Ella... ella dice que sabe donde esta el cazador al que mataron"**

**-- "¿Me podría llevar?"**

**_-- "Pu puu pu"_**

**-- "Dice que si, vamos"**

** **

**Los pequeños caminaron en silencio por un rato en el bosque, el tenebroso bosque. En el día usualmente estaba lleno de los sonidos de los animales, pero en esta noche todo estaba en silencio, parecía como si todo hubiera muerto junto con Zagato y Esmeralda. Era un bosque de silencio. Tenebroso y cruel.**

** **

**El joven sintió como la pequeña se juntaba más a el, como asustada, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que conocía bien el bosque. **

** **

**-- "O... oye" dijo suavemente, en su voz una nota de tristeza. Nos había si hablar o no, pero le preocupaba la pequeña. – "¿E... estás bien?"**

**-- "Si" dijo en un susurro,su voz demostrando que no estaba tan bien**

**-- "¿Qué te pasa?"**

**-- "Esmeralda era muy buena amiga mía. Siempre nos cuidaba a mi y a mi hermana y..." la pequeña dudo en seguir. Tenía un nudo en la garganta**

**-- "No tienes que seguir si no quieres"**

**-- "¡No me digas que hacer!" dijo, pero era más bien tristeza lo que había en su tono de voz, rabia. No hacia el niño, si no a la muerte de su amiga. –"No...no.... ¡yo te debería de matar! Por... por que.. ¡por que mataron a los demás! ¡¿Por que matan a mis amigos?!"**

**-- "Si, tal vez si deberías de hacerlo" dijo el, con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos. -- "Así habría menos humanos, y el bosque ya no estaría tan triste, mi hermano siempre me decía que Dios nos odiaba. Yo no quería creerle, pero... mira como esta llorando ahora, -sigh- tal vez si tenía razón..."**

**-- "Eres extraño humano"**

**El niño sonrió levemente. – "Y, ¿tomo eso como un halago o como un insulto?"**

**-- "Tómalo como quieras. Yo solo te lo estoy diciendo"**

**-- "Vaya"**

** **

**Siguieron en silencio por un rato más, una triste sonrisa formada en los labios de el. Ella de vez en cuando lo miraba, curiosa, preguntándose si todos los humanos serían así. Que joven tan extraño. Muy, muy extraño definitivamente.**

** **

**-- "Y... ¿te puedo preguntar como te llamas, o estoy siendo demasiado rudo?" dijo el, tratando de que su voz sonará seria.**

** **

**Ella pensó en no contestarle,pensó en no decirle su nombre, pensó en irse, en ignorar a ese joven, llevarlo a una trampa, hacer que sus amigos lo atraparan. Lo que fuera para alejarse de esa mirada azul-violeta. Esa mirada que se veía honesta.... pero... ¿y si eso provocaba que los cielos lloraran más? ¿Y si... y si eso hacia que la guerra continuará...?**

** **

**-- "Hikaru" dijo en un susurro**

**-- "¿Perdón?"**

**-- "Me llamo Hikaru" dijo un poco más fuerte, sintiendo como si se sonrojará.**

**-- "Hikaru- repitió el-"**

**-- "¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene mi nombre?"**

**-- "No, no nada- una sonrisa alegre se formo en sus labios. Sonrisa dirigida hacia Hikaru- es que es un nombre hermoso"**

** **

**Sin saber por que, la pequeña se sonrojo, había algo en la voz de el. En su manera de ser, en su sonrisa. No sabía.**

** **

**-- "¿Y tu como te llamas?"**

**-- "Latis"**

** **

**Hikaru movió la cabeza como asintiendo a algo, y finalmente llegaron.**

** **

**Era un claro bastante grande. Ni un árbol, ni una planta, nada estaba en ese claro. Solo en medio había un cuerpo muerto y un lobo blanco. La luz de la luna llena, de vez en cuando se colaba entre las nubes de lluvia, dándole de lleno al cuerpo, y haciendo resplandecer el pelaje del lobo. Pero el lobo no lo tocaba ni lo comía. Más bien estaba como protegiéndolo. Casi parecía como si llorará.**

** **

**-- "Innova"**

**-- "¿Qué dices Hikaru?"**

**-- "Es Innova, es el guardián de los bosques. A menudo ayuda a las criaturas a escapar, pero...¿por qué estará ahí?"**

**-- "Vamos"**

**-- "¡Espera...!"**

**-- "¿Pero por que?"**

**-- "Si Innova esta ahí... – dijo ella- Innova tal vez te pueda hacer daño"**

**-- "¿Por qué dices eso?"**

**-- "No le gustan los humanos"**

**-- "Bueno, no es el único por lo que veo"**

**_-- "Pu puu pu"_**

** **

**Ahora Mokona saltó de los brazos de Hikaru a los de Latis, como diciéndole 'Avanza, no te preocupes, nada te pasará', y con Mokona en sus brazos, Latis empezó a avanzar, Hikaru atrás de el. Poco a poco el caminar de Latis se fue haciendo lento, y los dos niños empezaron a caminar el uno junto al otro, en un respetuoso silencio. Latis palideciendo un poco más a cada paso que daba, ante la vista cada vez más cercana del cuerpo de su hermano. **

** **

**Innova alzó la cabeza de repente, dispuesto a defender al cuerpo que le había sido entregado para cuidar, pero al ver a los niños se tranquilizó, y al verlos estar tan cerca, en su hocico casi se formó una sonrisa, pero nuevamente vio al cuerpo y el gesto murió en su rostro animal.**

** **

**-- "Zagato" Latis se arrodillo frente al cuerpo de su hermano. Su hermano... su única familia, quien lo había cuidado desde que sus padres murieron, quien le había enseñado a no ser malo, a respetar el bosque, a solo tomar lo que fuera necesario para sobrevivir, aquel a quien había acudido tantas veces estando asustado en las noches de tormentas, idénticas a esta.... ahora estaba en el suelo. Su rostro teñido por la sangre.**

** **

**No sabía que hacer. Nunca había llorado. Nunca pero..... podía sentir la quemante sensación de las lágrimas en sus ojos, tratando de liberarse.**

** **

**Pero no lo hizo.**

** **

**Tampoco lloró esa noche. A pesar de las ganas que tenía de ponerse a llorar en el torso de su hermano, a pesar de que más que ninguna otra vez se sentía como un niño pequeño. No lloró. Apretó fuertemente un brazo de su hermano, casi como queriéndolo despertar, como queriéndole decir 'Hermano ya despierta, no bromees'. Pero no hizo nada de eso. Simplemente apretó fuertemente el brazo de su hermano con sus pequeñas manos, y apretó aun más fuerte los ojos, como si fuera una pesadilla, como si al abrir los ojos todo fuera a ser un mal sueño...**

** **

**Una plegaria en silencio. Una plegaria a ángeles en los que nunca antes había creído. Una plegaria a un Dios que los odiaba. Una plegaria a algo que no llegaría.**

** **

**De repente, Latis sintió como algo aflojaba lentamente su mano, de una manera suave y amistosa. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la pequeña mano de Hikaru, que tomaba dulcemente su mano. Sus ojos cerrados también en una posible oración silenciosa. Pero... no sabía por que lo estaba tomando de la mano. Pero el contacto lo hacia sentirse menos mal, y el perder algo de su angustia hizo que pudiera fijarse bien en su hermano.**

** **

**Vio fijamente el rostro de su hermano, y se dio cuenta de algo. Su hermano, si bien, se notaba que había sido asesinado, había muerto tranquilo. Una sonrisa de tranquilidad y de felicidad como nunca antes le había visto estaba en sus labios. Una sonrisa idéntica a la que Esmeralda había tenido cuando estaba muriendo.**

** **

**-- "Siento mucho lo que mi gente le hizo a Esmeralda" dijo suavemente, de tal manera que solo Hikaru lo escuchará, rogando por que no fuera a quitar su mano de la suya, pues en esos momentos, era lo único real que había en su mundo. Pero no se atrevió a verla a sus ojos de fuego. No soportaría ver que aun lo odiaba. **

** **

**Hikaru lo vio fijamente. Su mente aun procesando todo lo que había pasado en un par de horas. – "¿Qué?"**

** **

**Latis suspiró. – "No.... no se por que dijo lo que dijo. Nadie la había atrapado. Ya casi todos los cazadores habían regresado. Ya se había elegido al próximo líder. Era un compañero de mi hermano, creo. El nunca había respetado a los bosques. Y había llevado una criatura rara.No se cuál era... creo que dijeron que era un unicornio, no se... pero de repente llego... y dijo que había matado a mi hermano... –la voz de Latis sonaba distante, como si estuviese tratando de entender los motivos de Esmeralda- pe...pero... ella _dejo_ que la atraparan. Pudo haber escapado. Todos le tenían miedo. Pero no lo hizo. Dejo que todos creyeran que ella había matado a mi hermano"**

** **

**Hikaru vio fijamente a Latis en silencio. Lo que le estaba diciendo... tenía que ser falso, una mentira de humanos para que no lo mataran. Todo tenía que ser un truco.Pero algo muy dentro de ella sabía que era verdad. Algo en la voz de Latis, en su mirada, en su mismo corazón, le decían que era la verdad. Ella misma había visto casi lo mismo. Hikaru había estado con unos animales, jugando con ellos, cuando vio a Esmeralda pasar corriendo por donde estaba ella. **

** **

**Había decidido seguirla para decirle que no fuera hacia allá, que hacía allá estaba el lugar de los humanos, pero Esmeralda debía saberlo bien. La siguió por los árboles, y vio todo. **

** **

**Vio como Esmeralda era apresada, y encadenada a la mesa roja. Casi parecía como si quisiera morir. **

** **

**Hikaru sabía que pudo haberle ayudado. Si Esmeralda hubiera dicho cualquier cosa, Hikaru hubiera atacado. Ella pudo haber hecho que las flamas crecieran, asustando a las personas. Ella era quien cuidaría el fuego. La habían entrenado desde pequeña para poder controlar a las flamas, para poder escuchar a los espíritus de las llamas. Ella pudo haber hecho algo.**

** **

**-- "Y... y luego me miro - continuo Latis, y Hikaru se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que todos sus pensamientos solo habían tomado unos segundos para formarse en su mente–casi parecía como.... no se... no me miró con odio como otras criatura ven a los humanos. Y luego también esta lo que dijo...."**

**-- "¿Qué dijo Latis?"**

**-- "No nos maldijo, ni nos odio... parecía como si estuviera terminado una historia... ella dijo _'Y el nunca, no el nunca supo que ella lo amaba también'_ "**

**-- "¿Que?"**

**-- "No se-dijo Latis encogiéndose de hombros- yo tampoco le entendí."**

**-- "Los adultos son raros"**

**-- "Si" **

** **

**Nuevamente el silencio los rodeo, pero solo por unos segundos y al lluvia dejo de caer tan fuerte. **

** **

**--"Siento mucho lo que mi gente le hizo a tu hermano Latis" dijo suavemente Hikaru, viendo el rostro del hermano mayor de Latis. Pudo sentir claramente la mirada de Latis en ella, antes de que Latis apretará suavemente la mano de Hikaru entre la suya.**

**-- "Yo también... me duele saber que ya nadie le podrá decir a las personas que los cielos lloran. Me duele el hecho de que todos lo van a dejar tal como esta. Y me duele que hayan matado a alguien para querer hacerle justicia. El matar solo traerá más muertes"**

**-- "Lo sé"**

** **

** **

**-- "Sigh.... tal vez deberías regresar. Tu gente se preocupará"**

**-- "Yo conozco bien el bosque. Los animales me conocen. Me dejan estar con ellos cuando es necesario. No se sorprenderán de que no llegue."**

**-- "Ya veo, y ¿tu hermana no se preocupará?"**

**-- "Tal vez"**

** **

**Hikaru estuvo a punto de decirle que si no se preocuparían por el, pero de alguna manera, dudaba que Latis tuviera a alguien más que a este humano. A Zagato. Lentamente se levanto de donde estaba arrodillada, y se dirigió hacia una de las únicas rocas que estaban en el claro, y se sentó ahí, viendo hacia el cielo que empezaba a colorearse de lilas y rosas pastel. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?**

** **

**-- "¿Qué te pasa Hikaru?"**

**-- "Ahora... ahora tu no tienes a nadie que te esperé verdad"**

**-- "Tengo unos amigos... pero no. Mi única familia era Zagato"**

**-- "Y mis amigos los mataron... tal vez no seamos mejores que ustedes" dijo Hikaru bajando la mirada, más lágrimas amenazaban de salir de sus ojos. Latis con cuidado levanto el rostro de Hikaru, una leve sonrisa en sus labios, que logro que Hikaru se sonrojará**

**-- "No digas eso... escucha Hikaru, nada de esto pasaría si las demás personas se dieran cuenta de que el bosque esta vivo, y no solo para que nosotros sobrevivamos. Además, incluso si eso fuera cierto, que tu gente es igual a la mía. No sería tu culpa."**

**-- "Pe..." un dedo silencio sus palabras.**

**-- "No es tu culpa. Y no estoy enojado contigo"**

** **

**Al decir esto, Latis le sonrió dulcemente a Hikaru. Ella simplemente se volvió a sonrojar, asintiendo con la cabeza**

** **

**-- "Yo... yo tampoco estoy enojada contigo Latis" dijo en un susurro tan bajo, que Latis casi no escucha**

** **

**Se quedaron en silencio viendo el amanecer salir. La lluvia lentamente iba muriendo, casi parecía como si los ángeles hubiesen decidido dejar de llorar.**

** **

**-- "Latis..."**

**-- "¿Si?"**

**-- "¿Hay otros humanos como tu?"**

**-- "¿A que te refieres?"**

**-- "A que si hay otros humanos que sepan que los cielos lloran junto con el bosque"**

**-- "No lo sé... tal vez si se lo diga a mis amigos... pero el único que sabía la verdad era mi hermano..."**

**-- "Ahora tu también lo sabes" **

**-- "Si, pero... ¡ya se!"**

**-- "¿Qué estas pensando?"**

** **

**Latis se quedo unos minutos en silencio, viendo hacia el horizonte, el sol empezaba a salir.**

** **

**-- "¡En que... tal vez podríamos enseñarnos los unos a los otros a no odiarnos!"**

**-- "Pero los adultos no escucharían"**

**-- "Lo se, pero... tal vez nuestros amigos... los que tienen nuestra misma edad."**

**-- "Si... tal vez... ¿crees que funcione?"**

**-- "Nunca sabremos si no lo intentamos"**

**-- "Nunca creí que le iba a decir esto a un humano, pero ¡tienes razón!"**

** **

**Los dos niños se sonrieron. Pero era hora de regresar**

** **

**-- "Tengo que irme Hikaru... tal vez se preocupen si no llego"**

**-- "Yo también tengo que irme... luego de lo de Esmeralda, los mayores estarán enojados."**

**-- "Entonces... que te parece si nos vemos mañana al anochecer aquí. Traeré a tres de mis amigos."**

**-- "De acuerdo. Yo traeré a 2 de mis amigas y a mi hermana."**

**-- "¡Hasta luego Hikaru!" y Latis salió corriendo por donde había estado, con Mokona siguiéndolo para que no se perdiera. En su corazón una nueva esperanza. Tal vez en un futuro no tan lejano, podrían hacer que los cielos dejaran de llorar. Al menos esa era su plegaria, y rogaba que alguien la escuchará. Aunque Dios odiará a los humanos, rogaba por que esta vez lo escuchará, aunque los ángeles le tuvieran lástima, rogaba por que esta vez no les tuvieran tanta y los ayudarán... tal vez... tal vez la escucharían.... rogaba por que ya no hubiera más lágrimas... rogaba por un milagro.**

** **

** **

** **


	3. ¿Razón o sentimientos?

ENTRE NINFAS Y HUMANOS  
  
Capítulo 3: ¿Razón o sentimientos?.  
  
  
  
Hikaru vio por donde había desaparecido Latis, y lentamente bajo la mano con que lo despedía. Con paso lento y solemne, se acerco hacia el cuerpo de Zagato, y a un lado, con sus pequeñas manos empezó a cavar, Innova ayudándola. En poco tiempo, el cuerpo mortal de Zagato estaba bajo tierra. El único recuerdo de que él había estado ahí era el suelo rojo que había quedado. Hikaru puso una cruz en la tumba, y luego se arrodillo, Innova a su lado. Con cuidado cruzó sus diminutas manos y empezó a rezar. No sabía por que rezaba, ni a que rezaba, pero lo hacia con toda la fuerza de su corazón. Rezaba por que Latis en verdad fuera bueno, por que no le hubiera puesto una trampa, por que sus amigos entendieran, por que sus amigas entendieran, rezaba para que ya no cayeran más lágrimas del cielo... rezaba por volver a ver a Latis  
  
-- "Tal vez -dijo con voz suave, Innova levantando su mirada y clavándola en Hikaru- tal vez... esta tragedia ya no se tenga que repetir... tal vez... si los ángeles quieren ayudarnos... ya no tendrá que haber más muertes... Zagato... Esmeralda... por favor... ayúdenos para evitar que esto se vuelva a repetir"  
  
Hikaru se levanto, y se fijo que al lado donde había estado Zagato, habían empezado a crecer unas flores blancas. Nunca las había visto antes. Tal vez si Esmeralda hubiera estado ahí, le hubiera podido decir el nombre de esas flores, ya que Esmeralda había sido la protectora de la vegetación. Con una triste sonrisa, Hikaru trasplantó algunas de las flores nacientes a la tumba de Zagato. En pocos segundos, toda la tumba se llenó de retoños de estas plantas, como si estuvieran destinadas a estar con él. Probablemente era el último regalo de Esmeralda.  
  
Hikaru se levantó, y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque. Curiosamente, Innova también empezó a caminar junto a ella. Era extraño, pero Hikaru extrañaba la presencia de Latis. De alguna manera, la había hecho sentir segura. Como si estando a su lado, no tuviera que preocuparse de las posibles reacciones de su gente, y de los humanos. Y esa era otra cosa que le preocupaba. Las reacciones...  
  
¿Qué pasaría si su gente descubría que había estado junto a un humano? No solo eso, si no que no lo había matado, y lo había abrazado. Aun peor, había prometido volverlo a ver, y llevar a algunas de sus amigas.  
  
La razón le decía que todo eso era una trampa. Que seguramente Latis era tan malo como los demás humanos, que seguramente, ahora estaban poniéndoles una trampa, para matarlas. Después de todo, así eran todos los humanos... ¿o no? Solo pensaban en ser los mejores, en superar a Dios, en convertirse en dioses ellos mismos, y por eso, todo su hogar estaba destinado a la destrucción. Todo esto se lo decía la razón. Pero su corazón no creía ninguna de estas razones.  
  
Sus sentimientos le decían que podía confiar en Latis. Que Latis era diferente a los demás humanos, que él no la traicionaría, ni a ella ni al recuerdo de su hermano. ¿Qué acaso Latis no le había enseñado a sentir el llanto de los ángeles? Además, Hikaru lo vio pelear por que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, vio la mirada de sufrimiento que había en sus ojos al ver a su hermano. La sinceridad en la mirada triste y distante de Latis había llegado a su alma. No podía haber mentido... ¿o sí?  
  
Ese era el mayor problema de Hikaru, mientras se acercaba a una cueva, donde ella y sus amigas guardaban algunas de sus cosas. No podía llegar a su aldea con el vestido lleno de sangre. Las ninfas tenían un sentido del olfato muy desarrollado, seguramente podrían oler la presencia de Latis y de la sangre de Esmeralda en ella. Al llegar a la cueva, se aseguró que no la hubieran seguido, y ya adentro, prendió una pequeña fogata. Se cambió rápidamente de ropa y quemó su vestido, luego se frotó el cuerpo con hierbas aromáticas, tratando de borrar el olor de sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo.  
  
Quería borrar de su mente las imágenes de Zagato y Esmeralda muertos, tendidos en su propia sangre.  
  
Borrar por siempre el sentimiento de tristeza que la llenaba al saber que habían muerto por una injusticia.  
  
A pesar de lo que Latis le había dicho, en cierta manera se sentía responsable. Si bien, Hikaru nunca había matado a nadie, y Latis era al primer humano al que se acercaba, se sentía responsable, por que desde siempre, había odiado a los humanos, los había despreciado, por separar familias, por acabar con sus amigos del bosque. Siempre había creído las palabras de los mayores de su aldea, de que todos los humanos eran malos, y ella y sus amigas habían odiado a los humanos, y sin saberlo habían traído más lágrimas a este mundo que se ahogaba y se pudría por ellas.  
  
¿Razón o sentimientos? ¿Quién tenía la razón? ¿A quien le tenía que hacer caso?....  
  
Su madre, Deboner, diría que a la razón.  
  
La razón era la que le decía dónde esconderse cuando un humano se acercaba. Le decía que frutas podía comer y cuales no... pero... la razón le decía que odiará a los humanos, que desconfiará de ellos y los matará... la razón había sido lo que había acercado a Esmeralda a Zagato. La razón había sido la que hizo que su familia y amigos matarán a Zagato. La razón le decía que odiará a Latis.  
  
Esmeralda, quien siempre había cuidado a las ninfas jóvenes, hubiera dicho que a los sentimientos.  
  
Los sentimientos eran los que la hacían sentirse segura con su familia, los que le decían que haría lo que fuera por proteger a su familia y a sus amigos... pero... los sentimientos habían matado a Esmeralda. Por que sí bien, no sabía que era lo que su amiga había sentido por Zagato, algo había sentido; rompiendo una ley que no estaba escrita, por que nadie creía necesario mencionarla ni escribirla. Por que nadie había creído que alguien podría ser tan estúpido, o tan inteligente...  
  
Nunca sentirás aprecio por tu enemigo.  
  
No era un mandamiento, pero debió de haberlo sido. Debió de haber estado escrito, deberían de repetirlo día y noche, hasta que quedará clavado en las almas de todos...  
  
Pero ahora ya era tarde para Hikaru, y ella lo sabía bien. Ella también ahora ya había violado esa ley.  
  
Antes había sentido odio por los humanos... ahora... sentía amistad hacia uno de ellos.  
  
Con cuidado apago la fogata y salió asegurándose de que no hubiera humanos ni nadie más cerca. Acarició con cuidado la cabeza de Innova, sonriéndole, pues sabía que él guardaría su secreto. Innova lamió suavemente la mano de Hikaru, sellando su promesa. Él también ayudaría para evitar más lágrimas de los cielos. Con una sonrisa, Hikaru se despidió de Innova, y subió a un árbol.  
  
Ágilmente fue saltando por las ramas de los árboles, acercándose cada vez más a su hogar. En su interior trataba de no sentir temor, pues podrían olerlo. Nunca había sido buena mintiendo, y menos aun a su madre y a su hermana.  
  
La líder de las ninfas... Deboner.  
  
No era su madre biológica, pero cuando los cazadores mataron a su madre verdadera, Deboner la había recogido a ella y a su hermana Nova, y desde entonces las había cuidad. Ella las había protegido de todo y de todos. A pesar de que parecía fría y de que nunca les demostraba afecto, Hikaru creía... esperaba que sintiera algo por ellas dos.  
  
Finalmente llegó a su hogar. Un lugar secreto del bosque, rodeado de árboles. Nadie podía llegar a su hogar por pie, tenía que ser saltando por los árboles, o por el río, y aun así era probable que se perdieran. Si alguien iba a pie, los animales lo atacarían, arrancándole la vida y el alma y el espíritu atormentado vagaría por siempre entre las sombras de los árboles. Los mismos árboles se contorsionarían y torcerían sus ramas, impidiendo que alguien se acercará demasiado al lugar secreto, guiándolo hacia los acantilados, o hacia los animales hambrientos. Su hogar era un paraíso rodeado de un infierno.  
  
Bajó lentamente de los árboles, buscando con la vista a sus amigas o a su hermana, pero no parecía haber nadie. Hikaru empezó a caminar, agudizando su oído, por si escuchaba a alguien o a algo. Pero todo parecía un pueblo fantasma.  
  
Entonces escuchó voces, provenientes de la caverna principal. Hikaru apresuró el paso, parecía como si hubiera una discusión. Podía escuchar la voz de su madre, y de algunos mayores.  
  
-- "¡No podemos salir, acabaran con nosotros!" Decía un anciano de barbas blancas.  
  
-- "¡Pero tenemos que ir a buscar a Hikaru y a Esmeralda! ¡No han regresado!" Decía una mujer de piel morena y cabello rosa.  
  
-- "¡Ellas dos saben bien que no pueden salir el día de hoy!" dijo la amiga de Esmeralda, de cabellos negros con tintes púrpuras  
  
Hikaru se detuvo en la entrada de la cueva, nuevamente sintiendo miedo. Tendría que ser ella la que les dijera que Esmeralda estaba muerta. Su aliento se congelo en su garganta. El miedo la estaba paralizando, y lo que menos quería es que alguien supiera que tenía miedo. Pero fue demasiado tarde.  
  
-- "¡Hay alguien afuera!" Gritó Deboner, levantándose.  
  
Hikaru sintió ganas de correr, ante la voz tan fría de su madre, pero, ¿por qué tendría que correr? Era su familia. Era ahora cuando estaba a salvo... ¿o no?  
  
Cien o ciento veinte ninfas salieron, entre hombres y mujeres. Todos se sorprendieron al verla. Rápidamente, Hikaru fue abrazada por sus amigas y por su hermana.  
  
-- "¿Dónde estabas Hikaru?" Dijo su amiga de cabellos y ojos azules, Umi.  
  
-- "¡Estábamos preocupadas!" Dijo su hermana Nova, idéntica a ella, pero de cabellos rosas en lugar de rojos, y llevaba su largo cabello suelto.  
  
Hikaru las abrazó fuertemente, mientras veía de reojo a Fuu. Tenía el cabello rubio color miel, y grandes ojos verdes... se sentía mal al verla... ya que Fuu era la hermana menor de Esmeralda.  
  
-- "Hikaru... ¿sabes donde esta mi hermana?" Preguntó Fuu, una vez separaron su abrazo.  
  
-- "Yo..." dijo Hikaru bajando la vista, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora. No podía mentirles respecto a la muerte de Esmeralda... pero si decía lo que había visto... considerarían a Esmeralda una traidora... y si llegaban a saber que ella había estado con un humano... el castigo sería peor que la muerte... la desterrarían, le quitarían sus poderes. Estaría por siempre sola, sin nadie que la acompañará, odiada por los humanos y por su familia... por siempre sola.  
  
-- "Hikaru, dime ¿donde estuviste? ¿Y dónde esta Esmeralda? Saben que esta prohibido salir estos días" Hikaru bajó la mirada, tratando de no ver los ojos azul-hielo de su madre. Siempre conseguían sacarle la verdad. Nuevamente sentía el miedo salir del fondo de su estómago...  
  
-- "Esmeralda esta..."  
  
-- "¿Dónde esta Esmeralda?" Dijo más seriamente Deboner.  
  
-- "Esta muerta..." dijo muy débilmente Hikaru. Automáticamente, todo el mundo guardó silencio. El trino de los pájaros murió, la respiración se hizo silenciosa, incluso el río dejo de alegrar el día con su música. Todo parecía haber adquirido un tono gris y enfermizo. Si alguien hubiese tirado un alfiler, este se hubiese escuchado con claridad.  
  
Pero lo que sonó fue mucho más triste, más lastimero, más real.  
  
El llanto de Fuu.  
  
El gemido pudo haber resonado por todo el bosque... era como un ave muriendo. Cayó de rodillas, tapándose el rostro con las manos. Umi se separó de Hikaru y fue a abrazar a su amiga sollozante, mientras ella también lloraba. Las amiga de Esmeralda, Alcyone, se tapó el rostro con una mano, los ojos abiertos por el terror. Cientos de sollozos escaparon de las gargantas de las ninfas.  
  
Hikaru también sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, naciendo con nueva fuerza... la mesa roja.... la sangre de Esmeralda llenando el suelo.... las lágrimas de todo el mundo y de los ángeles ahogándolos.  
  
-- "¿Qué pasó?"  
  
Tenía que mentir.... aumentar el odio que ya existía y que ya era demasiado.... pero no podían saber la verdad.... no le creerían.... no le creerían que Esmeralda había sentido algo por un humano.  
  
-- "Los... los humanos la atraparon.... yo.... la seguí.... quería ayudarla.... pero Esmeralda me vio y me dijo que no hiciera nada.... yo.... yo creo que tenía miedo de que me pudieran hacer algo..... e-ellos la encadenaron en u-una mesa roja y... y... y....."  
  
Nuevamente empezó a llorar, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Alcyone la abrazó, tratando de calmarla. Todos estaban sorprendidos. enojados. tristes.  
  
En brazos de Alcyone, Hikaru volvió a revivir todo lo que había pasado...  
  
Sangre...  
  
Llanto...  
  
Muerte...  
  
Un deseo...  
  
Latis...  
  
Tenía una promesa que cumplir.  
  
-- "¡Malditos humanos! Por lo menos tú estas bien, ¿no es así Hikaru?"  
  
-- "S.sí madre."  
  
-- "Tenemos que ver la forma de acabar con los hombres. Tenemos que recuperar este mundo. Alcyone, Sohma, llévense a los pequeños por favor."  
  
Una chica de cabellos verde oscuros y piel morena y Alcyone tomaron a las ninfas más pequeñas y los llevaron hacia una de las chozas  
  
-- "Quédense aquí, de acuerdo" les pidió levemente Alcyone. Su alma estaba destrozada. Le había sido arrancada cruelmente por una ninfa inocente, que lo único que había hecho era decirle lo que había pasado con su ser amado.  
  
Sus ojos violeta suplicaban poder liberarse de las lágrimas que le provocaba la partida de Esmeralda. Su todo. Pero no podía hacer eso, por que de empezar a llorar, no estaba segura de poder terminar. Y de empezar a llorar, sentiría lástima por si misma. No quería sentir lástima, por que la haría sentirse débil.  
  
Quería sentir odio... odio contra los malditos humanos que habían matado a Esmeralda. Odio para poder ser fuerte y derrotarlos  
  
De reojo vio a Fuu que seguía llorando, sus pequeños ojos ya estaban rojos de las lágrimas que habían caído. Acarició su cabeza antes de alejarse de ella. Era tan parecida a Esmeralda... sus ojos tenían el mismo tono verde, y la misma mirada triste. Salió de la habitación, mientras Sohma la seguía con la mirada.  
  
Tanto dolor, y ella no podía evitarle ese sufrimiento  
  
-- "Escuchen, por favor, pórtense bien. Esta noticia es muy triste para todos."  
  
-- "Si Sohma..."  
  
Con una última sonrisa, o al menos intento de sonrisa- hacia las pequeñas, Sohma salió para encontrarse con Alcyone, recargada contra la pared de la choza, apretando los ojos fuertemente.  
  
-- "Alcyone..."  
  
-- "¿Por qué...? Sohma... yo estaba dispuesta a saber que no me amaba... a solo estar a su lado... ¿por que me la tenían que quitar?"  
  
Las palabras de Alcyone se clavaron profundo en el corazón de Sohma, y su alma lloro y sangró ante esas palabras... ella misma se preguntaba lo mismo... por que Esmeralda no pudo amar a Alcyone, para que así su amada fuera feliz, y ella en su desamor y soledad, pudiese disfrutar de la dicha de ella. Nunca hubiese querido tenerla que ver así...  
  
Tan... tan frágil... tan débil... tan triste...  
  
Tan derrotada.  
  
La abrazó con fuerza, permitiendo que los ojos cansados de sostener el lamento de Alcyone se desahogaran en su hombro.  
  
-- "Todo estará bien Alcyone... solo llora..."  
  
-- "¿Por qué me ayudas así Sohma...? Sabes que yo no..."  
  
-- "Pero yo a ti si. Y no me importa lo que llegue a pasar. Estaré ahí para ti siempre"  
  
Alcyone solo asintió, antes de volver a llorar en brazos de su mejor amiga. Por ella, por Esmeralda, por Sohma... por todo lo que pudo ser y ya no sería.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hikaru cerró la puerta lentamente. También era por ellas que tenía que convencer a sus amigas. Volteo a verlas lentamente. Todas estaban llorando, todas estaban tristes, todo por culpa de un odio mal infundado que debería haber muerto hacía muchos años.  
  
Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y con miedo, y sintió como sus manos se empapaban por el sudor.¿Lo entenderían? ¿La apoyarían? ¿o la considerarían una loca? ¿La delatarían a los mayores?  
  
Desgraciadamente solo había una forma de saberlo.  
  
-- "A-amigas..."  
  
3 pares llorosos y tristes de ojos voltearon a verla. La expresión de las tres era la misma. Dolor, cansancio, incertidumbre, miedo... por favor, rezó Hikaru, por favor permite que ellas entiendan. Que no me vean como una loca.  
  
-- "Tengo algo que decirles"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Latis corrió con Mokona en sus brazos sin detenerse ni un solo segundo. Una voz se lo decía. No te detengas, o nunca llegarás. Detente, y no volverás a ver a tus amigos, ni a nadie más. No verás de nuevo a Hikaru.  
  
El bosque se le antojaba diferente ahora que sabía el secreto. Las ninfas no eran malas. Los animales no eran enemigos. Ellos mismos lo eran. Ahora veía a los árboles con nuevo respeto, y se sentía miserable por la vez en que talló sus iniciales en el tronco de un árbol.  
  
Finalmente llegó a su aldea. Se veía tan distinta ahora que sabía la verdad. Tan sombría, tan cruel, tan sanguinaria. Cómo había cambiado su mundo en tan solo unas horas.  
  
Ahora estaba solo. Sin familia. Huérfano. Con asco a lo que decía su hogar, con una verdad demasiado pesada sobre sus hombros infantiles.  
  
-- "Pupupuu..."  
  
-- "Estaré bien Mokona. Pero tu quédate aquí. Nos veremos al anochecer aquí mismo, ¿de acuerdo?"  
  
Mokona pareció dudar unos momentos, pero finalmente, se fue saltando hacia dentro del bosque. Latis sonrió levemente ante esto, antes de con paso serio y triste entrar a su aldea.  
  
Muchos se detenían a verlo, y le daban miradas de lástima. ¡Odiaba eso! Odiaba que lo vieran y murmuraran sobre él. Todos lo miraban... pero nadie se acercaba a él para preguntarle como se sentía.  
  
A nadie le importaba.... estaba solo.  
  
-- "¡Latis!"  
  
El pequeño volteo, y se encontró con un adulto que venía corriendo por la calle. Era muy alto, tenía cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos café. Su cuerpo era atlético, y en sus rasgos se notaba que había estado muy preocupado.  
  
-- "¡Tío Geo!"  
  
El hombre llegó hasta él. Se arrodillo frente a él, y empezó a observar todo el cuerpo del pequeño, asegurándose de que estuviera bien. Una vez se dio cuenta de que estaba completo y sin heridas, dio un largo suspiro, antes de enojarse. Había estado preocupado toda la noche, y aunque sabía que no debía regañar al niño en esos momentos, pensó que una suave reprimenda no le haría mal.  
  
-- "¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO JOVENCITO! ¡Ayer casi muero del susto cuando no te encontré!", aunque tal vez se había enojado un poco más de lo que había debido, no entendió bien el por que de la sonrisa del niño.  
  
No eran parientes, pero la madre de Latis y Zagato y su difunta esposa habían sido primas, y se habían querido mucho. Él también sentía un gran apreció por los muchachos, y le dolía la muerte de Zagato como si hubiera sido la muerte de su propio hijo. Sus hijos y Latis podían ser considerado primos después de todo. Pero él era el único pariente adulto de Latis, y trataría de cuidarlo. No dejaría que se sintiera solo.  
  
-- "Lo siento tío. No fue mi intención. Estuve en mi escondite secreto." Tal vez no estaba tan solo... después de todo. Pensar en esto lo hizo sonreír. Tal vez si había esperanzas.  
  
-- "Ya veo. Bueno, ven, vamos a casa. Tienes que cambiarte esa camisa húmeda o te dará una pulmonía."  
  
Le sonrió dulcemente, y revolvió sus cabellos, antes de empezar a caminar. Latis se acomodó su peinado y empezó a caminar atrás de Geo. Aun estaba triste. Aun sentía que cargaba el peso del mundo en sus hombros... pero... era menos difícil soportarlo sabiendo que le importaba a alguien.  
  
Caminaron por las calles de la ciudad, hasta que pasaron por el centro de la aldea.  
  
Dios... lo había olvidado...  
  
Muchos hombres empezaron a juntar leños en el centro de la aldea y el líder de la aldea, Feu, se acercó con una antorcha en su mano hacia donde estaba Latis.  
  
-- "Latis, ya que fue esta ninfa la que mató a tu hermano, tu puedes encender el fuego..."  
  
Quemarían su cuerpo...  
  
Negó con la cabeza, y se alejó unos pasos. No podía hacer eso... no podía... Esmeralda...  
  
-- "No... yo... yo no..."  
  
-- "Feu, Latis sigue conmocionado por la muerte de Zagato. Será mejor que lo hagas tú."  
  
-- "De acuerdo. Entonces, le diré a Seishiro que él la prenda. Fue él que regresó con la presa más rara."  
  
Un joven de 16 años se acercó por ahí. Su mirada no tenía expresión, y Latis evitó un escalofrío. Dentro de sus ojos no podía ver nada... solo una gran crueldad... esos ojos le daban tanto miedo...  
  
Latis se acercó a su tío, y jaló su manga para llamar su atención  
  
-- "Tío... por favor... no quiero verlo... vamos a casa"  
  
-- "Claro pequeño. No te preocupes. Nos iremos ahora mismo"  
  
Geo levantó a Latis y lo puso en sus hombros, mientras le daba la espalda a tan dolorosa vista. Ya habían arrojado el cuerpo de Esmeralda a las llamas, y claramente Latis pudo escuchar un llanto...  
  
Los ángeles.  
  
Volteo la cabeza, y aunque no pudo ver claramente el cuerpo de Esmeralda, pudo ver su silueta ser consumida por las llamas. Sus cabellos rubios estaban desapareciendo... su piel blanca se iba deshaciendo... todo su cuerpo... de ella solo quedaría un puñado de cenizas.  
  
No, se recordó. No quedaría sólo eso. Seguiría su recuerdo. De ella y de su hermano. Los recordarían por siempre... tal vez no todos, pero él nunca los olvidaría. Y podía jurar que Hikaru tampoco lo haría.  
  
Ahora, en nombre de ellos, tratarían de acabar con el odio que los estaba acabando.  
  
Una lágrima resbaló de sus ojos, y abrazó la cabeza de su tío. No le agradaba que lo consideraran un niño, pero en esos momentos... necesitaba sentir que le importaba a alguien, y que todo saldría bien.  
  
No supo cuando fue que llegaron a la casa de sus primos y de su tío. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una cama en una humilde aunque acogedora cabaña. Observó a su alrededor, y reconoció la cama como la de su primo, Águila.  
  
Salió con cuidado de la cama, y también se dio cuenta de que no llevaba sus ropas. Las suyas estaban delante de la chimenea, secándose. Pero no había nadie cerca. ¿Dónde estarían todos?  
  
Su respuesta llegó en forma de risas. Fue hasta la alta ventana y se asomó a la parte de afuera de la casa. Su tío Geo tenía los ojos vendados, y a su alrededor corrían cuatro niños pequeños.  
  
Uno de ellos parecía tener la misma edad de Latis. Tenía el cabello rubio pálido, ojos color miel de mirar curioso y gentil y una hermosa sonrisa amigable.  
  
Muy cerca de él, había un niño que parecía tener unos ocho años. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro muy corto, y unos pícaros ojos café. Era él el que más se parecía a Geo.  
  
Latis vagamente pudo recordar a la madre de sus primos Águila y Zaz, Presea. La recordó como una amable mujer, que siempre tuvo una palabra de aliento para él. Siempre sonriendo... hasta en su lecho de muerte. Águila se parecía mucho a ella. Sobretodo en la sonrisa.  
  
Zaz no había podido conocer a su madre. Había muerto pocos días luego de haber dado a luz a él. Su padre, Geo, era el que le platicaba sobre ella, sobre lo dulce, buena y talentosa que era.  
  
Los otros dos niños eran sus mejores amigos. Los conocían desde siempre.  
  
Uno de ellos tenía el cabello verde, sujeto en una cola de caballo. Sus ropas, aunque sencillas, eran de mayor calidad que las de los otros niños. Tenía unos alegres y traviesos ojos dorados, piel bronceada y una pequeña cicatriz en el puente de la nariz, producto de una de sus tantas travesuras. También llevaba unas arracadas doradas, y una gran sonrisa estaba en su rostro. Su risa era contagiosa, aunque todos estaban riendo, al ver los intentos del pobre hombre para atraparlos. Su nombre era Ferio, y era el sobrino del jefe de la aldea.  
  
El otro niño también parecía tener doce años. Tenía el cabello lila corto, y una cinta negra en la frente le sostenía algunos mechones. A pesar de estar jugando, y estar sonriendo, su expresión era más seria que la de Águila y la de Ferio, pero menos que la suya. Tenía unos brillantes ojos color zafiro, y llevaba un anillo en su mano izquierda. Su nombre era Clef. Nieto del curandero de la aldea, y él sería quien lo sucedería.  
  
Latis sonrió un poco y salió al jardín. Inmediatamente, los ojos de todos sus amigos se fijaron en él, y olvidando el juego, salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba él.  
  
-- "Latis, ¿estás bien?"  
  
-- "Sí Zaz, no te preocupes."  
  
-- "¿Dónde estuviste? Te estuvimos buscando ayer mucho rato." Preguntó Clef, borrando su sonrisa,  
  
-- "Este... de eso les quería hablar..."  
  
-- "¿Niños? ¿¿Por qué siento que ya no están cerca??"  
  
-- "Tío Geo..."  
  
Geo rápidamente se quitó la venda, y fue a donde estaba Latis. Nuevamente se arrodillo frente a él, y tocó su frente. Un suspiro de tranquilidad surgió de sus labios, y una sonrisa gentil cambio la anterior preocupación.  
  
-- "Menos mal, ya bajó la fiebre"  
  
-- "Tío... ¿podemos ir a jugar un rato?"  
  
-- "No sé Latis. Hacia un rato estabas ardiendo en fiebre..."  
  
-- "Por favor tío... quiero decirles algo a mis amigos..."  
  
-- "De acuerdo. Pero los quiero a ti y a Águila de regreso en una hora. La cena estará lista en ese momento"  
  
-- "¿A mi no me quieres de regreso papá?"  
  
-- "No. Porque tu te vas a quedar conmigo jovencito"  
  
Una vez dicho esto, Geo tomó a Zaz de la cintura, y se lo colgó al hombro como si fuera un costal. Esto provocó la risa de todos, menos de Zaz, que golpeaba y pataleaba en los hombros de su padre.  
  
-- "Bueno Latis, ¿que quieres decirnos?" Preguntó Águila  
  
-- "Mejor vayamos a nuestro escondite... ahí se los diré todo."  
  
Los amigos asintieron, curiosos de saber que era lo que pasaba con su amigo.  
  
Mientras, Latis solo rezaba por poder tener el valor de decirle la verdad a sus amigos.... de que ellos entendieran.... de que el espíritu de Esmeralda y de su hermano los ayudara.  
  
Esa noche sería decisiva... para ver si el odio podía terminar.  
  
Ojalá fuera así, ojalá el odio pudiera terminar.  
  
Para que los ángeles dejaran de llorar, y él pudiera volver a ver a Hikaru.  
  
"  
  
Continuará....  
  
******************  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
"En todo el mundo vivían ninfas, en las fuentes, bajo la corteza de los árboles, en las olas del mar."  
  
"Los argivos hablaban sobre un primer hombre, Foroneo, y decían que era hijo del río Ínaco y de la ninfa Melia. La unión de un dios río y del genio de un árbol para dar conocimiento a un mortal expresa toda una concepción de la humanidad, a la que se considera divina, y al mismo tiempo semejante a todos los seres vivientes, a las plantas, a las aguas fecundantes, sometida, como la naturaleza entera, al ritmo de las estaciones, nacida de la Tierra maternal y llamada a volver a ella."  
  
"En otros lugares se citaba a mortales precedentes de los amores de las ninfas y los dioses."  
  
-Y con eso termina nuestra clase de historia natural, y mitología de las islas griegas-  
  
^^UU Bueno.. si, se lo que deben de estar pensando... ¡ALANIS! ¡GAY! ¿¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ESO?? ^^U digan que este drogada, o lo que quiera, pero, bueno, lean esto, y ya luego opinen, por favor?.  
  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°- °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-  
  
Sohma, (de RG VEDA, de CLAMP), es la única sobreviviente del clan SOHMA, logró conservar la vida gracias a la ayuda de Kendappa, la única persona que ama. Ha esperado muchos años y se ha entrenado para algún día, vengar su clan. Cuando decide unirse al rebelde Yasha, y al hijo de Ashura-Oh, le promete a Kendappa que, cuando todo acabe, volverá con ella.  
  
Kendappa: Uno de los personajes más intrigantes de toda la historia, la hermosa Kendappa es una artista excepcional, ha logrado ser la arpista del emperador y sin saberlo, conquistar el corazón de Ten-Oh. Tiene a su servició a Sohma la última descendiente de un clan exterminado por Taishaku con la que mantiene lo que parece ser una relación amorosa. Pero esta bella mujer no es todo lo que parece, en realidad es el general de Este, Jikoku, que jamás se había presentado en palacio, y todo por que cuando Taishaku asesinó a su familia, se prendó de él, por que adora el poder. Pero Shurato, la espada sagrada que se oculta en el cuerpo de Ashura, también la señala como la sexta Estrella... Aunque ella ya ha hecho su elección.  
  
Todos podrían jurar que Kendappa era el personaje más dulce de la serie, amante de Sohma, una bella artista que busca la belleza... y no una mujer enamorada del poder y de quien lo detenta, dispuesta a matar a la persona que más ama por servir al hombre más poderoso que ha conocido, quien asesino a su familia.  
  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°- °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-  
  
Okay, ahora.. ¿ven el patrón? En la verdadera serie, Alanis estaba enamorada de Zagato, y él no le correspondía. Aquí, ella estaba enamorada de Esmeralda, y ella nunca se enteró.  
  
Sohma, en RG VEDA, estaba enamorada de Kendappa, y supuestamente ella también lo estaba de Sohma, pero luego ¡BANG! La mata para hacer feliz al emperador.  
  
Aquí, Sohma esta enamorada de Alanis, pero Alanis esta enamorada de Esmeralda por lo que no le hace caso.  
  
Las dos han sufrido por amor, las dos no han sido bien correspondidas (V_V no tengo ni idea de por que) las dos tienen un pasado trágico, y su futuro.... V_V bueno, todos sabemos cuál fue su futuro, y... a decir verdad.... ^^ creo que se ven bien juntas.  
  
Además ¬¬ Vamos, es un fic, puedo alterar algunos eventos (como por ejemplo el hecho de que Fuu es la hermanita de Esmeralda, y no Ferio)  
  
El hecho es... ¿las dejo juntas y felices para siempre? ¿O que las dos sigan con su trágico destino y mueran? ^^ escríbanme y digan su voto sobre esta encuesta.  
  
Bueno, eso era todo. ^^  
  
Nos vemos luego.  
  
Manden sus comentarios a hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com ó hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx 


	4. Iguales diferencias.

**Entre Ninfas Y Humanos**

Capítulo 4: Iguales diferencias 

**Todo era silencio esa noche. Las estrellas se negaban a brillar, los negros nubarrones con promesas de lluvia cubrían casi por completo el cielo, la luna menguante no podía brillar. Ni un chirrido de los grillos, ni aullidos. Parecía que tanto animales diurnos como nocturnos habían decidido dormir esa noche. **

**Tal vez era señal de luto. **

**El silencio sepulcral les ayudaba a cuatro pequeñas sombras que iban lo más deprisa que podían. Si alguna vez tenían que utilizar su entrenamiento, era ahora. Igualar sus respiraciones a las de las criaturas dormidas, adaptar su vista a los paisajes oscuros de un bosque prohibido. Cuidar sus pasos, para que aun cuando fueran rápidos, fueran lo suficientemente sutiles para no romper ni una vara.**

**Ahogando una maldición, una de las sombras se detuvo unos instantes. Sus compañeros se detuvieron, mientras la otra sombra se quitaba la bota, la volteaba y tiraba pequeñas piedras en el suelo. Los otros tres tuvieron que evitar las risas.**

**-- "No entiendo como es que siendo botas, se me pueden meter tantas piedras."**

**-- "Suele pasar Clef. ¿Ya estas listo?"**

**-- "Eso creo. ¿Les he mencionado que es una mala idea?"**

**Un suspiro de resignación escapo de los labios de los dos chicos que parecían mayores. El otro solamente entorno sus ojos, algo exasperado, antes de responderle.**

**-- "Sólo unas cuántas veces. Vamos Clef –un rayo de luna se filtró por las ramas, iluminando los ojos dorados del chico- ¡piensa en todo lo que podemos lograr!" dijo en suave tono, pero que mostraba su alegría ante la evidente aventura que se le ofrecía.**

**-- "Entonces, Ferio –dijo ignorando  lo último que le había dicho el otro chico-. Si he dicho tantas veces que es una mala, no, una pésima idea, ¿por qué no me escuchan?" dijo el niño de cabellos lila, elevando su voz con cada palabra, antes de que sus otros dos compañeros lo callaran.**

**-- "Clef. Quieto y más bajo. No queremos despertar a todo el bosque." Dijo, acercándose a él un muchacho más alto que él, sus cabellos rubios resplandeciendo.**

**-- "Amigos. Clef. No les pido que confíen en ellas. Pido que confíen en mi. Por favor."**

**Los otros tres se miraron los unos a los otros, antes de que con un suspiro, Clef volviera a ponerse la bota y se levantara. A pesar de tener casi la misma edad, era más bajo que sus compañeros.**

**-- "En fin. Si algo sale mal, al menos iré yo. Pero Latis... no prometo que vaya a creer en ellas."**

**Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico de ojos color violeta, antes de que su rostro volviera a ser inflexible. Asintió suavemente, con Águila, Ferio y Clef a sus espaldas. **

**Entonces, de entre unos arbustos, brinco una cosa blanca, asustando a Águila, Ferio y Clef. Latis la sostuvo, casi sonriendo.**

**-- "Me alegra volverte a ver Mokona."**

**-- "Latis, -preguntó Águila- ¿qué es esa cosa?"**

**-- "Es una amiga. Se llama Mokona. Mokona, ellos son mis amigos."**

**Tanto Águila como Ferio, pudieron asegurar que Mokona había sonreído. Luego, brinco de los brazos de Latis a los de Águila y luego a los de Ferio, muy contenta. Clef la miro algo extraño, aun desconfiando de toda la situación.**

**-- "¿Seguro que no es un animal salvaje? Podría ser una trampa de ella."**

**Mokona, pareciendo ofendida, brinco de los brazos de Latis a Clef, duramente en su cabeza, mandándolo al suelo. Ferio tuvo que taparse fuertemente la boca para evitar deshacerse en risas.  Águila dejó escapar una risa suave, hasta que Clef volteó a verlo, logrando que Águila de repente fingiera estar muy interesado en los árboles.**

**-- "Perdónala Clef, pero no le agrada que la gente sea grosera con ella."**

-- "De acuerdo. Pero mantengan a esa bola lejos de mi, o no prometo nada."

**Entre risas, los demás asintieron, antes de empezar a caminar. Nuevamente, Clef suspiró, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.**

**-- "Esto es una mala idea. Mala, mala, mala..."**

**~*~*~**

**-- "¡Mala, mala, mala, mala idea! ¿podrían dejar de ignorarme y hacerme caso por favor?" grito con desesperación una pequeña ninfa, sus cabellos azules sujetos en una cola de caballo, para evitar tropezarse con el. Sus ojos azules brillaban con furia, y cuando sus amigas se detuvieron, supo que más de una estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no reír. No era un gran consuelo, sabiendo que sólo eran cuatro en total.**

**-- "Lo siento Umi. Quizá te habría hecho más caso si no hubieras dicho eso.... no sé, más de ¡quinientas veces!" dijo otra joven ninfa, viendo hacia atrás, donde estaba Umi. Los cabellos rosados de la joven también estaban sujetos en un moño, también para no tropezarse. Delante de ellas iban dos ninfas, una de cabello rojizo largo, sujeto en una trenza, idéntica físicamente a la pequeña de cabellos rosas, y la otra, de cabellos dorados que se ondulaban en las puntas y tristes ojos verdes. **

**El pequeño grupo se detuvo en las ramas, procurando no hacer ruido. Era obvio que tanto Umi como Nova no aprobaban lo que estaban haciendo.  Fuu estaba sentada, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Sólo se notaba la tristeza de su mirar. **

**Hikaru estaba indiscutiblemente cansada. Era la segunda noche que no dormía, y había estado la mayor parte de la tarde tratando de convencer a Umi y a Nova. Sorprendentemente Fuu no se había negado. Había salido de su callado estado, había volteado a verlas, y había murmurado simplemente "De acuerdo" para volver a abrazar sus rodillas y ver el reflejo del agua. Casi no había tenido tiempo de sentirse mal por su amiga. Inmediatamente luego de la respuesta de Fuu, Nova y Umi empezaron a reclamar. Pero no habían conseguido respuesta de la chica.**

**Convencer a Nova y a Umi le había costado mucho más trabajo. Ellas no consideraban que fuera seguro que sólo ellas se acercaran a cuatro peligrosos humanos. **

**No importaba que Hikaru hubiese conocido a uno 'supuestamente' inofensivo. Probablemente era una trampa. **

**No importaba que le dijera que no les harían daño. Después de todo, los humanos siempre utilizaban cualquier medio para obtener sus resultados. **

**Convencer a Nova le había costado, pero luego de que había puesto una mirada triste, decepcionada y a punto de llorar su hermana no pudo decir que no. No soportaba ver a Hikaru triste.**

**Y Umi, luego de que Nova había aceptado, decidió ir para protegerlas, según dijo.**

**-- "Falta poco. Pronto llegaremos."**

**-- "Si, a nuestra muerte."**

**-- "¡Umi!"**

**-- "Es la verdad Hikaru. Acercarnos tanto a humanos. ¡Y tú! Pasaste toda una noche con un humano."**

**-- "Latis es bueno."**

**-- "Tanto como una mordida de serpiente. Confías demasiado en las personas hermana." Dijo Nova, viendo seriamente a su hermana.**

**-- "Pero Innova también confía en él."**

**Ante esto, tanto Umi como Nova se callaron. No podían explicar como era que el guardián del bosque, Innova, hubiese confiado en un humano. Era simplemente algo que no cabía en su mente. Aunque un humano podía engañar a una ninfa, y más aun a una tan inocente como Hikaru, no había forma de que engañara a los guardianes del bosque, Mokona e Innova. Y si lo que Hikaru decía era cierto, que las criaturas legendarias confiaban en los humanos... Tenía que ser por algo.**

**-- "Vamos antes de que me arrepienta de no haberle dicho nada a mi mamá y a mi papá." Dijo Umi, volteando el rostro para que Hikaru no pudiera ver sus ojos.**

**-- "Yo voy sólo para cuidarte, hermanita. Y como estás decidida, será mejor apurarnos."**

**Eso puso fin a la discusión. Nuevamente se levantaron, cuidadosas de los nidos y las ramas frágiles, y con un ágil salto, se perdieron en el mar de oscuridad y hojas.**

**~*~*~*~*~**

**-- "Ya es tarde."**

**-- "Clef, no quedamos en una hora particular."**

**-- "Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que no es tarde?"**

**Latis suspiró, harto de discutir con Clef. Habían llegado hacía una hora al claro donde debían encontrarse con Hikaru y sus amigas, y hasta ese momento, no habían llegado. No quería pensar que lo hubiera engañado. Tal vez lo que había pasado es que habían tenido problemas para salir. O tuvo que convencer a una más que a las demás, igual que le había pasado a él.**

**Era un retraso temporal. Algo momentáneo.... llegarían de un momento a otro, seguramente.**

**-- "Latis, se han tardado mucho. Tal vez deberíamos...." aventuró Águila. Latis volteó a verlo, negando con la cabeza. Mokona también parecía decirles que esperaran un poco más.**

**Alzó la vista lentamente, la luz de luna bañando su pálida piel, volviendo sus ojos aun más violeta, su mente peleando contra la necesidad que presentaban sus párpados de tan sólo cerrarse unos momentos. Sólo descansar unos momentos, en lo que llegaban. No estaba seguro de poder despertar si es que los cerraba.**

**Debió de haberse quedado dormido unos momentos, porque cuando abrió los ojos, todo estaba oscuro. Trató de encontrar la luz que antes brillara en la noche, haciéndola casi tan clara como el día, pero sólo un débil rayo plateado caía en el pasto. Volteó los ojos lentamente, viendo a sus amigos, todos sentados, esperando, nerviosos.**

**Siguió con la vista el débil rayo que se colaba entre el cúmulo de gruesas nubes, viendo como se iba haciendo más y más grande. Entonces, en el claro, se vieron claramente cuatro figuras casi humanas, y una completamente animal aparecieron. Los cuatro se levantaron rápidamente, Latis sintiendo una sonrisa en los bordes de su boca. **

**Sin darse cuenta, él también empezó a caminar hacia donde se acercaban las chicas.**

**Más rápido, casi corriendo, y pudo escuchar las pisadas de Clef, Paris y Águila detrás suyo. **

**Pudo ver como Hikaru, que parecía ser la más pequeña de sus amigas, quiso acercarse corriendo, pero también vio como otra ninfa, que seguramente era su hermana, la sostenía de la mano, impidiendo que fuera demasiado rápido. Esa ninfa tenía el ceño fruncido, al igual que otra chica, cuyo cabello parecía ser plata. Debía tener el cabello claro. La otra chica, la única de cabello corto, debía tener el cabello rubio, un poco más fuerte que el de Águila, porque tenía un tono parecido al del cabello de su amigo. **

**-- "¡Latis! ¡hola!"**

**-- "Hola Hikaru. Buenas noches" dijo inclinándose levemente Latis. La única que respondió a su saludo, también inclinándose, fue Fuu. Umi, cruzada de brazos, apenas se molesto en inclinar la cabeza levemente.  Nova los miraba como si fueran un molesto insecto.**

**-- "Ellas son mis amigas y mi hermana.  Ella es Umi, ella es Fuu, y ella es mi hermana, Nova."**

**-- "Mucho gusto. Ellos son Águila, Ferio y Clef."**

**-- "Un placer conocerte, Hikaru." Dijo Águila, acercándose a la pequeña ninfa, antes de que Nova se pusiera enfrente de su hermana, mostrándole los dientes al niño, con todo, pareciendo un tigre.**

**-- "¡No te le acerques a mi hermana, basura!" dijo entre dientes apretados.**

**-- "Lo siento. Pero no soy basura"**

**-- "Eres humano, ¿no?"**

**-- "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" dijo Clef, uniéndose a la discusión, los ánimos elevándose cada vez más.**

**-- "Quiere decir que TODOS los humanos son basura" dijo Umi, viendo enojada al muchacho.**

**-- "¿Segura que no es al revés? ¿Qué las ninfas son la basura?" dijo Clef. Nova y Águila estaban viendo esto bastante divertidos, mientras, Hikaru y Latis trataban de calmarlos.**

**-- "¡Repite eso, enano!"**

**-- "¿Cómo me dijiste?"**

**-- "¡Enano!"**

**-- "¡No lo soy!"**

**-- "¡Si lo eres!"**

**-- "¡Eres un enano!"**

**-- "¡Claro que no! ¡Lo que pasa es que tu eres una gigante!"**

**-- "¡Se supone que eres mayor que yo, y soy de tu tamaño!" dijo la pequeña Umi, mostrándole a Clef que efectivamente, a pesar de que ella tenía nueve años y él doce, eran casi del mismo tamaño.**

**-- "¡Basura!" empezó Nova nuevamente, golpeando a Águila. Él le sostuvo las manos, perdiendo su paciencia.**

**-- "¡Tonta!" **

**-- "¡Error de la naturaleza!"**

**-- "¡Monstruo!"**

**-- "¡Nova! ¡Umi! ¡No peleen!"**

**-- "¡Águila, Clef! ¡Basta!"**

**Los únicos que seguían viéndose, sin entrar a la discusión eran Fuu y Ferio. Los dos seguían viéndose, Ferio sonriendo alegremente, y Fuu tímidamente. Entonces, ignorando a los que estaban peleando, Ferio se acercó hasta donde estaba Fuu, y sonriendo estiró su mano.**

**-- "Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Ferio."**

**La pequeña vio al muchacho por unos segundos, antes de voltear a ver su mano, lo miro en forma cuestionante. Él se frotó la nariz con la otra mano, cerrando un ojo de manera pícara.**

**-- "Es una manera de saludarse. No es nada malo."**

**Entonces, la ninfa levantó su mano, y temerosamente, tomó la del muchacho. Él la apretó suavemente, y la ninfa sonrió.**

**-- "Mi..... mi nombre es Fuu. Mucho gusto."**

**Y fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta que nuevamente, en la noche, gobernaba el silencio.**

**Voltearon levemente, y con lo que se encontraron casi hizo que se pusieran a reír. Fuu se tapo la boca, para evitar reírse, y Ferio tuvo repentinamente un ataque de tos, que podía muy bien ser considerado como risa.**

**Nova, Umi, Águila y Clef estaban con la boca abierta, y los ojos aun más, mirándolos sorprendidos. De vez en cuando uno trataba de hacer un comentario, pero entonces, nuevamente se quedaban callados, sin saber que decir ni que hacer. Hikaru y Latis también los miraban, pero al contrario de ellos, tenían grandes sonrisas en el rostro.**

**-- "Pe...pe....pe.....pe.....¡Pero Fuu!" empezó Umi, finalmente rompiendo el silencio.**

**-- "¡¿Ferio?!" Chilló Clef, de una manera en que sus ojos parecían estar a punto de salirse.**

**-- "¿¿¿CÓMO PUDISTE???" Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.**

**-- "¿Cómo pude, que?" **

**-- "Si Umi. ¿Qué pasa?"**

**-- "¡Es un humano!"**

**-- "¡Es una ninfa!"**

**-- "¿Y?"**

**-- "Fuu, por si no lo recuerdas, ¡los HUMANOS mataron a tu hermana!" grito Umi.**

**-- "Ferio, ¿no fueron las ninfas las que mataron a tu padres, y provocaron que tu tío perdiera la memoria?" dijo Clef, cruzándose de brazos.**

**Los dos guardaron silencio, viendo hacia el suelo. Y Hikaru, por primera vez en su vida, tuvo deseos de gritarle a Umi. No podía entender porque se estaba portando de esa manera. Lo único que provocaría un comportamiento así, era que el mundo llorara mucho más, y que nadie estuviera a salvo.**

**-- "Pero.... él no fue el que mató a mi hermana." Empezó suavemente Fuu, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. – "Él es sólo un niño como yo."**

**-- "¡Es humano!"**

**-- "No por eso es culpable de esas muertes. De ser así, yo también he matado mucha gente, porque soy ninfa, y muchas de las ninfas mayores han atacado a los humanos."**

**-- "¡Pero eso es ridículo!" exclamó Nova, enojada, sintiendo como si estuviera perdiendo la discusión. No le agradaba perder, y la sonrisa que Hikaru le estaba dando a Fuu no hacía las cosas nada fáciles.**

**-- "¿Lo es? Piénsalo bien, Nova. Yo lo único que sé es que no quiero que haya más muertes. Dime Umi, ¿te gustaría que Lira ocupara el lugar de mi hermana en unos años?"**

**El color huyó del rostro de Umi. Lira era su hermana menor. Apenas tenía seis años, y todas la trataban como una hermanita. Y Umi la adoraba. Haría lo que fuera por ella, por protegerla. **

**-- "¡Claro que no!"**

**-- "Entonces, lo mejor es olvidar el odio. Así como yo no tengo la culpa de la muerte de sus padres, él no tiene la culpa de la muerte de mi hermana."**

**Todos se quedaron en silencio, visiblemente afectados por las palabras de Fuu. E incluso ella estaba sorprendida por sus palabras. O quizás era la mano de Ferio que seguía tomando la suya, no podía saberlo.**

**Umi, en especial, había sido afectada. El pensar en que Lira pudiera terminar en una situación parecida a la de Esmeralda.... es decir, si era verdad lo que Hikaru había dicho...... eso no le ayudaba mucho. Hikaru nunca mentía. **

**Hikaru agradeció en el alma las palabras de Fuu, y la confianza que le brindaba. Volteó ligeramente para ver a su hermana, que parecía estar considerando seriamente las palabras de la rubia niña. Al menos, ahora no estaba viendo con planes asesinos a Latis. Volteó a verlo ligeramente, y notó que estaba observando las reacciones de sus amigos. Sus ojos se encontraron unos momentos, y se sonrieron.**

**Entonces, Hikaru vio a Umi. Al parecer, la pobre nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que su hermanita pudiera sufrir algún daño, y Hikaru sintió lástima por ella.**

**Sabía que Umi no se perdonaría si algo le pasaba a Lira, y ella no había hecho algo por evitarlo. Últimamente había estado muy angustiada por ella, ya que en las noches, Lira se había levantado llorando, diciendo que '_el cielo llora y también el bosque_'. **

**Un momento.....**

**-- "¡Lira ha escuchado a los ángeles!" Gritó Hikaru, sorprendiéndose.**

**Toda la atención que había estado en Fuu y en Ferio, se volteó hasta la pequeña ninfa.**

**-- "¿Qué estás diciendo?" preguntó angustiada Umi.**

**-- "¡Ella ha estado diciendo que el cielo y el bosque lloran, en sus pesadillas!"**

**-- "Bueno, si, pero....."                  **

**-- "Ayer en la noche, pude escuchar un llanto." Mencionó Latis suavemente. – "Y mi hermano me había dicho que venía del bosque....."**

**-- "Esmeralda había comentado sobre los ángeles llorando..... pero nunca los he escuchado." Dijo Fuu levemente, la pelea anterior olvidada.**

**-- "Creo que he escuchado a mi abuelo decir algo sobre eso..... pero tendría que preguntarle..... usualmente habla más sobre plantas y sobre pociones...." empezó a decir Clef, antes que Ferio lo interrumpiera.**

**-- "Su abuelo es el curandero de la aldea. Lo hace estudiar día y noche _horribles_ libros,  _horripilantemente gruesos_ libros."**

**-- "No día y noche, Ferio. Si no, no estaría aquí. Al menos, no tengo que ir a esas cansadísimas prácticas que tu tío les hace pasar. Su tío es el líder de la aldea" explico Clef a las ninfas.**

**Y empezó una conversación bastante amable, que ciertamente no hubiesen considerado capaces de tener unos minutos atrás. Salvo Nova y Águila, todos estaban participando, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban quejándose sobre sus padres, maestros y parientes.**

**Águila estaba en silencio, y sin saber porque, Nova se sintió obligada a hablarle.**

**-- "Oye, rubio, ¿estás bien?"**

**-- "¿Ehh? Ah si. No te preocupes."**

**-- "No lo hago. Sólo que parecía que estabas pensando algo muy serio."**

**-- "Bueno... lo que pasa es que mi hermano menor Zaz dijo algo por el estilo."**

**-- "¿Si?"**

**-- "Dijo que todo estaba llorando. No le creí, pero ahora.... no lo sé, realmente no lo sé. –Sonrió, tratando de olvidar toda señal de preocupación, e incluso Nova tuvo que admitir que su rostro cambiaba completamente cuando sonreía- Probablemente sólo sea una coincidencia."**

**-- "Las coincidencias no existen."**

**-- "¿No se te puede dar gusto con nada, verdad?"**

**Nova estaba a punto de responderle, pero se dio cuenta que sólo estaba bromeando con ella, y dándole una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable, pero era traviesa..**

**-- "Tú...."**

**-- "¡Te toca, hermana!" y entonces, Hikaru la golpeo suavemente en el hombro, y en ese momento, todos, menos Águila, se alejaron de ella.**

**-- "Muy bien. ¡Rubio, tú la traes!"**

**Y quizá, sólo quizá, golpeo un poco más fuerte de lo que necesitaba a Águila. **

**Y empezaron a jugar, persiguiéndose el uno al otro, olvidando todas sus preocupaciones, y por primera vez en años, llenando el bosque con otro sonido, a parte de los lamentos.**

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Unas horas más tarde, cuando los niños habían decidido irse cada uno a su casa –no sin antes haberse prometido reunirse nuevamente la siguiente semana-, el claro parecía estar en silencio.**

**Justo entonces, surgió un gran resplandor, dos figuras aparecieron analizando todo el lugar con cuidado. Eran un hombre y una mujer. El hombre se arrodillo junto a una cruz, y donde el suelo estaba casi completamente cubierto de flores blancas.**

**--  "Lágrimas de ángeles. Hacía tiempo que no las veía."**

**La mujer sólo asintió, mientras de la nada, apareció un arpa. Se sentó en un tronco, pasando levemente sus dedos blancos por las cuerdas. Lentamente, empezó a tocarla, atrayendo a más aves que se acercaron a los árboles, pero no acompañaron la hermosa melodía que extraía la mujer del instrumento. En cierta manera, la tristeza de la música los envolvía y les impedía cantar junto a ella. **

**Él hombre se sentó en las piedras, observando fijamente a la mujer mientras tocaba su arpa. Sus ojos ámbar examinaron a la figura frente a él. Sin duda era hermosa. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro largo, derramándose por el suelo. Hermosos ojos azules que miraban todo con tristeza. Llevaba un vestido blanco con un manto azul encima. Sólo llevaba unos adornos dorados en su cabello, y una mirada triste mientras tocaba el instrumento.**

**-- "Esa melodía es demasiado triste..... fuiste la ninfa de la música, ¿no puedes tocar algo más alegre?"**

**La antigua ninfa dejo de tocar su arpa, y vio fijamente al hombre frente a ella. Tenía largos cabellos negros, estaba completamente vestido de este color. Lo único de otro color era su capa, color sangre, y sus ojos color ámbar. Tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus bellas facciones.**

**-- "Tu como elfo que eres, sabes bien que fui una ninfa. Al morir me ascendieron para ser más que una ninfa y menos que un elfo. Pero aun así, puedo sentir la tristeza perfectamente. Y este lugar esta inundado de lágrimas."**

**-- "Lo sé. Lo sé bien. ¿Para qué querías venir aquí?"**

**-- "Ya te lo dije. Mis sueños....."**

**-- "Dijeron que era necesario que estuviéramos por aquí. Lo sé demasiado bien. Ya me lo has dicho varias veces. Dime, ¿no es difícil para ti volver?"**

**-- "Algo..... mi hija debe tener a penas nueve años, y no debe de recordarme"**

**Luego de decir esto, su mirada se entristeció. Él se acercó, su sonrisa ya no era sarcástica, sino hasta en cierta manera parecía comprensiva..**

**-- "Entonces ¿por qué decidiste venir? Hay muchas posibilidades de que ella te vea."**

**-- "Algo.... algo grave va a pasar. Ella, la hija de Suu y las hijas de Hikari corren peligro. Nosotras prometimos que siempre cuidaríamos de nuestras hijas mutuamente."**

**-- "Las promesas son para romperse, ¿no lo sabes?"**

**-- "Prefiero pensar lo contrario... lo que en verdad quiero saber es porque decidiste acompañarme. Nadie te obligaba..."**

-- "No tenía nada mejor que hacer." Dijo dándole la espalda a la mujer.

**-- "Eres curioso Siren. Muy, muy curioso."**

**-- "¿Cuál es el plan Mizu?"**

**-- "No me digas así... todavía debe de haber ninfas que me conocen."**

**-- "Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que te diga?"**

**-- ".... Kendappa..."**

**-- "De acuerdo. 'Kendappa' me imagino que tu irás con los humanos, ¿verdad?"**

**-- "Si. Será tiempo de ver si lo que Hikari siempre dijo era cierto."**

**-- "¿Qué decía?"**

**-- "Algo sobre los humanos, y que no todos eran malos....."**

**-- "Que interesante" dijo destilando sarcasmo.**

**-- "No empieces, por favor."**

**-- "De acuerdo. ¿Qué haré yo?"**

**-- "¿Puedes ir con las ninfas?"**

**Había otro sentido en su voz, y él captó el reto claramente. Volteó, su sonrisa sarcástica nuevamente en sus labios.**

**-- "Claro que si."**

**-- "Entonces, vamos.  Cada uno a donde debe ir."**

**-- "De acuerdo."**

**Ella se levantó, sus elegantes ropas desapareciendo, unas más sencillas apareciendo en su lugar, de un simple tono crema.**

**-- "¿Me podrías hacer un favor?"**

**-- "¿Otro?"**

**-- "Si Siren, otro."**

**-- "¿Cuál?"**

**Sacó un medallón de su cuello y se lo quitó. Era un hermoso medallón con una luna de plata colgando de él, y Mizu.... no, Kendappa lo observó con cariño unos minutos, antes de entregárselo.**

**-- "¿Podrías entregárselo a mi hija, por favor? La debe de estar cuidando una ninfa de nombre Caldina. Debe de ser como su hija mayor."**

**Siren tomó el medallón entre sus manos, y lo observó con cuidado. Le sonrió por unos breves momentos, antes de guardar el medallón en su bolsillo y dar la vuelta.**

**-- "Lo haré."**

**-- "Gracias Siren."**

**Y él desapareció en un parpadear.**

**Con todo, Kendappa vio el camino que tendría que seguir.**

**Dio un suspiro. Hacerse pasar por humana no iba a ser nada fácil. Nada, nada fácil.**

**~*~*~*~*~**

**-- "¡Hikaru, Nova despierten!"**

**Parpadearon pesadamente, aun cansadas. Pero no podían decirle a Deboner que estaban agotadas, fuera la razón que fuera. Las llamaría débiles e inútiles, y ciertamente, estando tan extenuadas, no tenían ganas de discutir.**

**-- "Ya vamos, madre." Dijo levemente Nova, sólo suficientemente fuerte para que su madre las escuchara.**

**Nova se levantó de la cama que compartía con su hermana. Ciertamente no entendía porque Deboner las hacía dormir en la misma cama, pero no sería ella la que dijera eso en voz alta. Además, dormir junto a Hikaru era una especie de consuelo, que además, espantaba las pesadillas. Siempre que estaba al lado de Hikaru, y dormía junto a su aroma a jazmines y a canela. Nunca podría saber como era que había tantos aromas dulces y encantadores en su hermana.**

**Se estiró, tratando de despejar un poco el sueño. Cosa bastante difícil, considerando que hacía dos días que casi no dormía nada.**

**El día de la muerte de Esmeralda, había estado _muy_ preocupada, fingiendo que Hikaru estaba durmiendo, completamente tapada por las cobijas, y no había osado moverse, por miedo a que Deboner pudiera ver la falta de la pequeña niña.**

**Se sentó en la cama, tallándose los ojos, sintiéndose muy cansada. Tendrían que arreglar las visitas de tal manera que fueran semanales. No habría poder en el mundo que lograra que soportaran otro día más sin dormir.**

**Trató de levantarse, pero sintió una cálida presencia a su lado. Volteó ligeramente, y se encontró con Hikaru hecha ovillo, que trataba de seguir en contacto con el calor que despedía su cuerpo.**

Nova sonrió tranquilamente, y con cuidado pasó una mano por las olas del cabello de su hermana. Así, con el rojo cabello suelto, nadie podría negar que eran idénticas. 

**Suavemente se inclinó hasta donde estaba su hermana, y quitó un mechón de cabello rojizo del oído de Hikaru, y suavemente le habló.**

**-- "Hikaru. Hermanita, es hora de despertar."**

**La pequeña sólo se dio la vuelta, rodando en su pecho, quedando gran parte de su cabello encima de su espalda. Murmuró unas cuantas palabras que Nova no pudo descifrar bien, y volvió a sumergirse en su sueño.  Su hermana sonrió. Hikaru se veía tan dulce siempre que estaba dormida.**

**Con un suspiro, empezó a trenzar el cabello de la ninfa pelirroja, deseando darle unos minutos más de sueño. Se lo merecía después de todo. A pesar de que fuera ingenua, sus intenciones eran buenas. Con otro suspiro, dejó de pensar en los humanos. Estaba de demasiado buen humor para dejar que ellos lo arruinaran. Y había algo relajante en trenzar el cabello de Hikaru. Quizá, sólo quizá fue por esa razón que se tardó veinte minutos en terminar.**

**Cuando vio el cabello completamente trenzado, supo que ya no podría fingir más, así que fue nuevamente hasta Hikaru y la sacudió levemente.**

**-- "Hikaru, si no te despiertas, madre vendrá y nos regañará."**

**Y al decir esto, como magia, Hikaru abrió sus grandes ojos, y observó a su hermana unos momentos, antes de sonreírle, reconociéndola.**

**-- "Hola Nova..."**

**-- "Vamos. Madre vino hace casi media hora. Si no salimos pronto, tendremos clases extra."**

**Luego de un rato más, en lo que consiguió sacar a Hikaru de la cama, las dos hermanas salieron, riendo suavemente.**

**Eso fue hasta que observaron la multitud que rodeaba a alguien. Vagamente podían escuchar la voz de su madre, y una voz de hombre, resonando por encima del murmullo de la gente.**

**Sin decir una palabra, las dos ninfas se pusieron de acuerdo y empezaron a gatear por entre los espacios abiertos de las personas que estaban de pie. Y finalmente, llegaron al lado de Deboner.**

**Deboner era una hermosa ninfa, de largos cabello blancos siempre sujetos, piel pálida, casi blanca, y fríos ojos azules. Todos decían que era la más poderosa de todas las ninfas, y Hikaru y Nova no tenían ninguna duda de eso. Por eso se sorprendieron al notar a su madre nerviosa. Casi asustada.**

**En frente de ella había un extraño. Alto y hermoso, de cabello negro como la noche, y enigmáticos ojos dorados.  Nova evitó temblar cuando el extraño fijó su mirada en ella, y la sostuvo valientemente. Por alguna razón, los ojos ámbar del hombre la miraron fijamente, como retándola a algo desconocido. **

**-- "¿Qué se le ofrece entre las ninfas, señor?" preguntó Deboner. Y Nova sintió que era extraño escuchar la voz de su madre, siempre tan orgullosa, con esa nota de temor.**

**-- "Quise venir a ver como están las cosas en este mundo. Supe que perdieron a una de las suyas hace poco, ¿no es así?" respondió con su voz arrogante, levantando la mirada para ver a Deboner. **

**Nova tuvo la extraña satisfacción de haber seguido aguantándole la mirada. Pero al escuchar las palabras del elfo, su mirada carmesí buscó rápidamente a Fuu.**

**La pequeña ninfa estaba al lado de Sohma, y había bajado la mirada, sus ojos con ese brillo que se había hecho tan familiar, desgraciadamente. Nova frunció el ceño y volteó a ver al extraño. ¿Quién se creía para hablar así de una de ellas? Había mencionado a Esmeralda como si fuera un animal que no mereciera la pena. De no haber sido por las pequeñas manos que tomaban con fuerza su vestido, y la presencia nerviosa a su lado, no hubiese tenido problemas en decirle lo que pensaba a ese elfo.**

**-- "Si señor. Los humanos atacaron a una de las ninfas débiles. No pudo hacer nada para defenderse."**

**¿Débil? ¿¿Esmeralda?? Observó a su madre extrañada. Esmeralda podría ser todo menos débil. De apariencia frágil tal vez. Eterna. Dulce. Pero nunca débil. ¿Por qué estaba cayendo bajo las palabras de ese....ese.... extraño?**

**-- "Es una lástima. Por esa razón, he venido a quedarme un tiempo. Los mayores están preocupados."**

**Esta declaración trajo murmullos disfrazados de la multitud, y Nova frunció el ceño nuevamente. ¿¿Él?? ¿¿Quedarse?? ¡Pero era un elfo! Los elfos no se quedaban con las ninfas. Esa era la única verdad. Cierto, que los elfos eran mejores que los humanos, pero en la mente de Nova, apenas eran la mejor opción. De encontrarse en un camino, que llevara uno hacia los humanos, y otro hacia los elfos, preferiría quedarse en medio y no avanzar.**

**Hikaru, por otro lado, adoraba la idea de que un elfo se quedara con ellas. ¡Un elfo! Con su belleza, su gracia, su inteligencia..... ¡era lo mejor que podía pasarle!... bueno, eso y conocer a Latis y a los demás. Aunque ese elfo parecía extraño, debía ser muy sabio. ¡Quizá si hablaba con él sobre el llanto de los ángeles, les ayudaría!**

**-- "De acuerdo, señor. Le prepararemos un lugar donde quedarse."**

**-- "Será lo mejor. Por cierto, mi nombre es Siren."**

**Se dio la vuelta, y empezó a caminar, los ánimos de todos calmándose, cuando de repente, mientras iba pasando por donde estaban Ráfaga, Caldina, Lira y Umi, se detuvo.**

**Volteó a ver a la pequeña Umi, que estaba en la espalda de Ráfaga, y mantuvo su mirada bastante en la ninfa, logrando que la ninfa de cabellos azules se pusiera muy nerviosa. Con una mano lenta y tranquila, Siren acarició los largos cabellos de la niña, y dejó que corrieran libremente como hilos de seda por sus dedos.**

**-- "Eres muy linda, pequeña." Y sus ojos cambiaron lentamente hasta Caldina, que abrazó más fuerte a Lira, a Ráfaga, que frunció el ceño, y a Umi, notando por completo lo diferente que era la pequeña de ojos azules a los demás.**

**-- "Gra-gracias."**

**Luego, Siren fijó sus ojos dorados fijamente en los ojos color mar de Umi. Con otro color de cabello, sería idéntica a.....**

**-- "¿Quién es tu madre, niña?"**

**-- "E-ella, señor." Dijo lentamente la pequeña, señalando a la hermosa ninfa que estaba a su lado. **

**-- "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" dijo Siren, con un tono de voz arrogante, dirigiéndose a la ninfa de cabellos rosados. Ante el tono, Ráfaga hizo ademán de moverse a defender a su esposa, pero ella lo detuvo con una mirada. Siren lo observó con desprecio.**

**-- "Mi nombre es Caldina."**

**Una sonrisa maliciosa se pinto en los labios del atractivo elfo, antes de que empezara a caminar, alejándose de Caldina y su familia. Todos empezaban a calmarse, cuando de repente, se detuvo, se dio la vuelta, y aventó algo brillante y de plata hacia Caldina, que lo atrapó con un suave movimiento.**

**Ella abrió la mano, sus ojos abriéndose mucho cuando vio el collar que tantas veces había visto en el cuello de otra persona.**

**-- "Por cierto –dijo Siren lentamente, su tono de voz como si lo hubiera recordado de repente.-  Mizu manda eso para su hija."**

**Y luego de decir esto, salió del círculo que habían formado a su alrededor todas las ninfas, ignorando la mirada sorprendida que habían puesto muchas de las ninfas mayores, y la mirada llena de dolor que había en el rostro de Caldina.**

**-- "Mamá..... –dijo la voz tímida de Umi, rompiendo el silencio que se había impuesto en todo el lugar- ¿quién es Mizu?"**

**Deboner, mientras tanto, estaba furiosa. Todos podían saberlo por la manera en que sus puños cerrados temblaban. Nova y Hikaru, sabiamente, conociendo el nivel de la furia de su madre, y no queriendo ser ellas en las que se descargara su furia, se alejaron de ella.**

**Todo el círculo se estaba dispersando. Sólo quedaron Alcyone, Sohma, Fuu, Caldina, Ráfaga, Lira, Umi, Hikaru, Nova y Deboner. Caldina y Ráfaga callados, las palabras del elfo sorprendiéndolos, y asustándolos aun más. Sohma y Alcyone, también conocedoras de la verdad, estaban calladas, viendo nerviosamente a las cuatro niñas reunidas ahí.**

**De repente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Siren volvió, comiendo una manzana lentamente. Su mirada se fijo en la pequeña Fuu, logrando que ella se refugiara tras las piernas de Sohma, temblando levemente. Luego, su mirada se quedó un gran rato en Alcyone, recorriendo el elegante cuerpo de la ninfa varias ocasiones, mientras que ella lo fulminaba con la mirada.**

**Luego, lentamente, aun mordiendo la manzana, su vista se detuvo en Hikaru y en Nova, pero ahora su mirada no era de reto, como lo había sido antes. Una chispa de entendimiento cruzó los ojos del elfo, mientras veía a las dos niñas de ojos marrones.**

**-- "¿De quién son hijas?" preguntó en voz alta.**

**-- "Mías" dijo Deboner orgullosamente, sin moverse un centímetro. **

**Siren alzó una ceja cuestionante, no creyendo en lo que le había dicho la ninfa, y fijó su mirada ambarina en los ojos de hielo de ella. Parecieron sostenerse la mirada por horas, hasta que una sonrisa burlona surgió de los labios del elfo.**

**-- "Mientes." Dijo finalmente. Su respuesta sorprendiendo a las niñas, y en especial a Hikaru y a Nova.**

**-- "¡Claro que no!" Nova observó fijamente a su madre. Era la primera vez que la veía perder la compostura.**

**-- "Son hijas de una ninfa, si, pero no tuyas. Su madre era Hikari. Era la protectora del viento, si no mal recuerdo."**

**El mundo se destrozó bajo los pies de Hikaru y Nova. ¿Deboner no era su madre? ¿Quién era esa tal Hikari? ¿Cómo había podido saberlo?**

**Nova, viendo sorprendida al elfo, le dirigió una última mirada de odio, y salió corriendo, Hikaru tras de ella. Luego de unos leves segundos, Alcyone y Sohma salieron tras ellas. Mientras, Ráfaga se empezó a alejar, aun llevando a Umi en su espalda, y Caldina rápidamente tomó la pequeña mano de Fuu entre las suyas, y también se llevó a la niña.**

**Sólo quedaban Deboner y Siren, él viéndola a ella con una mirada de triunfo y burla, ella deseando poderlo matar, a pesar de que sabía que no podría. No quería que esas niñas supieran la verdad, porque no la merecían. No debían saber que su madre era Hikari, por eso nunca se los había ni siquiera comentado.**

**-- "Tienes muchas mentiras Deboner. Algunas tan bien escondidas que ni yo podría descubrirlas, pero....." Dijo lentamente Siren, acercándose a ella. La jefa del clan siguió firme, de pie, viéndolo fijamente.**

**Finalmente, Siren estaba al lado de ella, y se inclinó hasta que su boca estaba a centímetros del oído de ella.**

**-- "Pero..... ¿sabes qué? Pude descubrir uno de ellos....."**

**Deboner abrió los ojos sorprendida, sus ojos azules mostrando miedo, sorpresa y un odio profundo hacia el elfo. Él sólo sonrió socarronamente, antes de que su voz volviera a adquirir ese tono de sorpresa, y se inclinara hacia la otra oreja de ella, su aliento nuevamente acariciando su piel.**

**-- "Sé..... que esas dos niñas..... son mitad humanas....."**

**Y luego de decir esto, Siren se retiró, riendo a carcajadas, su risa resonando por todo el lugar.**

**Deboner sólo apretó los puños, mientras recordaba a Hikari. Bajó la mirada, y en el suelo cayó una sola gota de agua.**

**-- "Hikari....."**

**Luego, sus ojos de hielo volvieron a llenarse de odio, y alzó la mirada hacia donde estaba el elfo caminando, tratando de aniquilarlo con su mirada.  Entonces, recordó al maldito culpable de todo su mal. El maldito que había causado su desgracia.**

**-- "Feu....."**

**Con desprecio escupió al suelo ante la nombre del humano, y con una última vuelta, se dirigió hacia su casa.**

**Odiaba a ese elfo con todas sus fuerzas.**

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Con cuidado, asegurándose de no tocar ni una sola piedra o varita del suelo, un hombre en los primeros años de sus cuarenta tensó el arco, buscando con la mirada una presa.**

**De apariencia joven, pero triste, se movía perfectamente por las sombras, en perfecta armonía con el bosque.**

**Quizá, de no haber tenido el cabello tan llamativo, pudo haber pasado desapercibido.**

**Tenía el largo cabello rojo, su cabello transformándose en fuego con cualquier rayo de sol, descuidadamente amarrado en una cola de caballo, moviéndose lentamente cuando volvía la cabeza. Piel morena, y ojos carmesí, su figura era orgullosa en el bosque, asegurando su lugar como cazador entre los árboles. El mismo aire parecía paralizarse, no estando dispuesto a darle la posición de algún animal herido.**

**El nombre del cazador, Feu. Líder de la aldea. Y el primero en pensar que lo mejor que podría pasarle a los humanos era que las ninfas desaparecieran.**

**Su opinión podía ser bien considerada. Después de todo, las ninfas le habían quitado todo lo que alguna vez le había importado.**

**Siendo joven, cuando apenas había tenido veintiséis años,  una ninfa lo había atacado, dejándolo moribundo por más de una semana.  Se había salvado milagrosamente, pero había perdido cada recuerdo de su vida pasada.**

**Gracias a los cielos, había tenido a su hermano mayor, Shikka, y él lo había cuidado. Nunca había recuperado completamente la memoria. Había perdido diez años de recuerdos, y junto a esos recuerdos, el sentir que había perdido algo mucho más importante.  Un algo que no lo dejó en paz nunca, y un algo con el que se acostumbró a vivir.**

**Shikka, y su esposa Naiya habían sido sus salvadores.  Había vivido con ellos, y poco a poco el sentimiento de haber perdido una mitad de su ser se hizo tolerable.**

**Siempre le habían dicho que era parecido a su hermano. Los dos con el cabello rojo como fuego, la piel morena, y la sonrisa alegre.  La única diferencia visible entre los dos eran los ojos. **

**Feu tenía los ojos marrón, quizá un poco más rojos que café, sus ojos justo del color exacto en el que si se molestaba, cambiarían a color sangre. **

**Shikka los había tenido dorados. Sus ojos de un hermoso color dorado como el sol, perfecto, mostrando su personalidad amable siempre.**

**Naiya, era una mujer demasiado dulce. Lo único que no le agradaba a Feu, era que estaba seguro que ella era de descendencia élfica, o de ninfas. Pensaba esto por sus cabellos, lacios, espesos y verdes, su sonrisa algo etérea, y la cualidad de sus ojos ciegos, que aunque no lo podían ver a uno, lo hacían sentir como si pudiera leer cada parte de su alma. También la forma que tenía de caminar, como si flotara en el aire.**

**Nunca dijo nada, sin embargo, porque su hermano la amaba.  Y Naiya había demostrado ser una mujer buena y dulce, sin ninguna de las malditas costumbres de las ninfas. Además, nunca hubiese querido dejar a su sobrino sin madre.**

**Una de las personas más importantes en su mundo, era su sobrino, Ferio.  Idéntico a su padre en la fisonomía y en la forma del rostro, e incluso en los ojos, lo único que Ferio había heredado de su madre era el cabello verde. Eso y la dulce sonrisa que adquiría cuando dormía.**

**Pero su familia, Shikka y Naiya, habían desaparecido en una noche de tormenta. Y siempre sentiría que esa era su culpa, por no haber ido con ellos.  Shikka había ido a explorar unos terrenos para que la aldea creciera, y había decidido contra cualquier consejo llevar a Naiya, ya que decía que ella era la que mejor conocía las zonas, y eso era verdad. Desde que Naiya había llegado, les había indicado fácilmente los lugares donde no había peligro.**

**Ferio, en ese entonces de apenas cuatro años, y él se habían despedido de su hermano y su cuñada, dispuestos a verlos al día siguiente.**

**Y los vieron, si.**

**Pero nunca los volvieron a ver con vida.**

**Según había dicho Eien, el sabio de la aldea, habían sido atacados por una manada de lobos salvajes, pero Feu nunca le creyó. Para él, las culpables habían sido las ninfas. Ellas habían mandado a los lobos, en dado caso. Las ninfas eran las culpables de que su sobrino fuera huérfano.**

**Aún así, agradecía tener a Ferio. Era un consuelo poder llegar a su casa y ver al niño de diez años sonriéndole alegremente. Era su única familia, y lo protegería de todo.**

**Volviendo a la cacería, el hombre sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Escuchaba algo..... una respiración. Pero no era de animal.**

**Su ceño se frunció. ¿Sería una ninfa? Desde la muerte de Shikka, y la reciente muerte de Zagato se había hecho una promesa. Acabaría con cuantas ninfas le fuera posible, aunque su vida dependiera de eso.**

**Con cuidado, caminó con el arco tenso por los arbustos, y se encontró con la más bella criatura que nunca hubiese visto.**

**Una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños largos estaba sentada en el claro, observando todo maravillada. Un arpa estaba cerca de ella, y al igual que él, varios animales la observaban embelesados. No llevaba ropas elegantes, a penas un vestido beige que cubría su hermosa perfección, pero fue la luz de sus ojos azules la que lo sorprendió.**

**Alguna vez, en otro lugar, con otro color de ojos, alguien había tenido la misma luz y la misma verdad en su mirar. No sabía quien, no sabía cuando, pero sabía que al perder esa luz, no había habido otra en su mundo. Todo se había visto sumergido en un mar de oscuridad, del que él, día tras día, luchaba por salir. Y fue al ver los ojos color mar media noche de la mujer, que nuevamente todo regresó a él.**

**-- "¿Quién es usted?"**

**La bella mujer se levantó, sorprendida, y todos los animales que habían estado ahí salieron corriendo ante la presencia del cazador. Por unos segundos, Feu pensó que ella también huiría, hasta que notó que su mirada era valiente. Casi se veía como si hubiera estado esperando esa posibilidad.**

**-- "Mi nombre es Kendappa. Estoy perdida....."**

**-- "Está cerca de una aldea. Pero no debió entrar al bosque sola. Es peligroso, hay criaturas terribles aquí."**

**-- "¿Cómo cuáles?"**

**-- "Ninfas, por mencionar algunas. No hay criaturas más engañosas, se lo aseguro."**

**Observó como Kendappa fruncía el ceño, antes de que su gesto se rompiera en una dulce sonrisa, capaz de encantar al más valiente de los hombres..... que no fuera él. Aun así, fingió caer bajó la red de su sonrisa, y extendió su mano galantemente, colgando su arco de su brazo.**

**-- "Si me permite, señorita, la llevaré a mi aldea. No es seguro que se quede aquí."**

**-- "Muy amable de su parte, señor....."**

**-- "Feu."**

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Al atardecer, mientras las jóvenes ninfas jugaban por el centro de la aldea, Hikaru y Nova seguían entre las sombras. **

**Siempre habían creído que Deboner era su madre. Sabían que debía haber otra ninfa, pero siempre creyeron que habían nacido debido al sacrificio de una ninfa. Y siempre asumieron que por eso no se parecían a Deboner. Pero..... nunca creyeron que pudieran ser producto de un amor mutuo. Simplemente no entraba en la idea de cómo eran tratadas por Deboner.**

**El saber que eran adoptadas, no había sido una gran novedad. Pero aun así, el confirmarlo, había cambiado completamente todo su mundo.**

**Observaron, escondidas entre las sombras, como Deboner caminaba por paso firme hasta el centro del lugar, todas las risas, las charlas y los juegos terminando.**

**Y entonces, empezó a hablar con voz firme. Rompiendo sus esperanzas y creando sus más profundos temores.**

**-- "¡POR LA MUERTE DE ESMERALDA, SE HA DECIDIDO QUE ESTÁ NOCHE SE DECIDIRA QUIENES SERÁN LAS SACERDOTISAS DE LOS CUATRO ELEMENTOS MÁGICOS!"**

**Y para Fuu, que era educada para cuidar al viento.....**

**Para Umi, que estudiaba el correr de las aguas.....**

**Nova, que interpretaba los movimientos de la tierra.....**

**Y Hikaru, que leía las danzas del fuego.....**

**El mundo se detuvo.**

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Largo cabello caía en cascadas hasta su estrecha cintura, adornada con un simple adorno de perlas, haciendo juego con sus aretes. Siempre la había conocido, supuso, mientras bebía de su belleza, para ser simple, pero arrebataba el aliento. El detalle, una vez le había dicho, es muy importante, y aun así, no lo es tanto. Observó su piel pálida, brillar mientras bailaba alrededor del fuego. Una sonrisa llena de malicia se formó en sus labios. Sería interesante. Muy interesante ver el resultado de todo. Con una sonrisa, Siren volvió a ver lo que parecía ser un interesante espectáculo, juzgando por el horror en el rostro de las demás personas.**

**Doce niñas estaban alineadas frente al fuego, a la vista de todas las ninfas y de los espíritus. **

**Un sacrificio. Sólo cuatro volverían a los brazos de sus madres o de sus familias esa noche. Muchas eran las mujeres que tenían lágrimas en sus ojos. Una oración muda que no alcanzaba a escapar de sus labios paralizados por el dolor, con distintas palabras, en otro orden, todas pedían lo mismo.**

**_"No ella.... por favor, no mi hija..... no a ella....."_******

**Una angustiada madre observaba desde las orillas, con una pequeña de cabellos color miel en sus brazos. Sus cabellos rosados cobraban vida con el fuego que parecía bailar esa oscura noche. Por favor, dioses –rezó dentro de ella- que no le pase nada a mi niña. **

**Junto a ella había un hombre alto y fuerte. Su cabello rubio estaba sujeto en una larga coleta. Compartía la misma preocupación de la ninfa, pero su presencia inspiraba algo de tranquilidad a la mujer**

**-- "Mamí..." preguntó la pequeña niña, de apenas seis años, fijando sus grandes ojos azules en el rostro de la mujer.**

**-- "¿Qué pasa Lira?"**

**-- "¿Mi hermana y las demás van a estar bien?" preguntó con su tímida voz, ansiando una respuesta afirmativa. La mujer abrió sus labios para responder, pero no supo que decir. El hombre acarició suavemente el rostro de la pequeña, sonriéndole.**

**-- "Claro que estarán bien Lira. No te preocupes Caldina. Lo estarán."**

**-- "Ráfaga..." y luego de estas palabras, Caldina recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Ráfaga, queriendo creer en sus palabras.**

**Otra ninfa también compartía la preocupación de Caldina. Caminaba de un lado para otro, tratando de evitar el nerviosismo que sentía. Sus ojos negros capturaban el brillo mortal del agua. Sus cabellos verde oscuros cambiando de color de vez en vez. Observaba con cuidado a las niñas. Consideraba algo estúpido tener que derramar sangre de inocentes para proteger a inocentes. Era algo redundante. **

**Sohma miró por sobre su hombro a una ninfa que estaba sentada, su largo cabello negro con reflejos purpúreos hermosamente arreglado. Sus ojos seguían hinchados por las lágrimas que había derramado durante los últimos días. Si tan sólo tuviera el poder de evitar sus lágrimas. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Volvió a ver hacia las niñas, rezando porque las pequeñas que había conocido desde siempre, la hermana de Esmeralda y sus amigas, estuvieran bien.**

**Nova, Hikaru, Umi y Fuu estaban tomadas de la mano, casi causándose magulladuras. Pero no les importaba. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo. Ni siquiera cuando escuchaban a los humanos cerca de ellas. Hikaru estaba casi sumergida en el abrazo de Nova, queriendo despertar del mal sueño. Por esa vez, su querida hermana no era capaz de susurrar palabras de consuelo para ella. ¿Cómo podría tranquilizarla, si ella misma sentía el alma colgando de un hilo?**

**Tres niñas por cada elemento. **

**Tres para el agua, tres para el fuego, tres para el viento y tres para la tierra. **

**Su sangre sería utilizada para la protección de la aldea. **

**Todas eran bastante parecidas y de más o menos la misma edad. **

**Para sacerdotisa del agua, había una niña de cabello muy ondulado azul marino , ojos verdes y tez morena, otra niña de cabellos color mar y ojos azul marino casi negro, con el cabello ligeramente ondulado, y estaba Umi, con sus cabellos azul celeste lacios adornados con flores, y sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas. **

**Para ser sacerdotisa del viento, había una chica con cabello lacio de tono blanco-celeste y ojos verdes. Otra niña de largos cabellos verdes que caía en gruesos bucles de manera desordenada y ojos color ámbar, y estaba Fuu, sus ondulados cabellos sujetos con una delgada diadema y unas flores en su cabello, sus ojos verdes temblando. **

**Para sacerdotisa del fuego, estaba Hikaru, en su larga trenza se entrelazaban unas pequeñas flores rojas y sus ojos color castaño rojizo mostrando miedo, una niña de cabellos anaranjados cortos, y ojos rojizos y una niña rubia de largos y rebeldes cabellos con ojos color rubí. **

**Finalmente, para sacerdotisa de la tierra, había una chica morena, de ojos y cabello castaño. Otra chica de cabellos grisáceos ondulados en la punta y ojos verdes, y Nova, con un collar de joyas amarillas en su cuello, y parte de su cabello sujeto.**

**Con un paso escalofriantemente lento, Deboner dio un paso hacia el frente, poniéndose delante del fuego. Alzó su voz, para que todas las ninfas y todos los espíritus presentes pudieran escucharla.**

**-- "¡Espíritus del fuego, del viento, del agua y de la tierra, escúchenme hoy! ¡Si es que entre estas niñas están las sacerdotisas de sus elementos, envuélvanlas en su protección, para que las infieles puedan servir de protección a la aldea! ¡Lexus, espíritu del fuego, protégenos en tu calor! ¡Ceres, espíritu del agua. ! ¡Windom, espíritu del viento! ¡Gaya, espíritu de la tierra! ¡Renazcan de las cenizas y aparezcan frente a las elegidas!"**

**Todo se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Las pocas estrellas que se podían ver empezaron a apagarse. El lago cerca de ellos empezó a revolverse, el viento empezó a soplar más fuerte, el fuego creció al triple de su tamaño, y un temblor sacudió la tierra. Luego, todo volvió a calmarse, tan abruptamente como había empezado. **

**A la orilla del bosque había cuatro animales, que no podían ser naturales. Uno era un gran león, con el cuerpo de fuego. Sus ojos, sin pupila y rojos provocaron que varios empezaran a temblar. A su lado había un dragón completamente azul, que parecía igual de fiero. A un lado de ellos, había un gran ave verde, que a comparación de los otros animales no parecía tan terrible, pero al batir sus alas generó una poderosa corriente de aire. Y arrastrándose al lado de los animales había una gran serpiente, que parecía desprenderse de la tierra cada vez que avanzaba, con ojos rojos y una piel de tonos grises y rojos.**

**Los animales empezaron a acercarse lentamente hasta donde estaban las indefensas y pequeñas ninfas. Toda la aldea se había alejado un poco. Las madres lloraban. Ráfaga tuvo que sostener a Caldina para evitar que saliera corriendo hasta donde estaban las niñas. Sohma aspiró profundamente, sus puños temblando por la furia. Siren alzó una ceja, divertido con el espectáculo. Se levantó, con las manos en los bolsillos, y se acercó hasta donde estaba Alcyone, que veía con miedo a las bestias, para luego voltear a ver a las niñas.**

**-- "Y yo que pensé que sería aburrido."**

**Alcyone volteó a verlo, furiosa, por primera vez en dos días mostrando algo más aparte de la tristeza que la había llenado desde la muerte de Esmeralda.**

**-- "¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte? ¡Esto es terrible! ¡Esas niñas no han hecho nada! Y ocho de ellas....."**

**-- "Siempre tienen que morir inocentes que son débiles. La ley de la naturaleza, ustedes deberían saberlo mejor que nadie. La supervivencia es un regalo para los más fuertes"**

**Alcyone lo vio fijamente, sus adorables ojos añil llenos de rabia profunda. ¿Quién se creía este sujeto para decir algo así? Que tuviera un 'rango' más alto que ella en la tan llamada vida, ¿qué importaba?. ¿Cómo podía ser tan frío? Decir que era la ley de la supervivencia que ocho niñas, que tenían las manos limpias de sangre, murieran....**

**Una de esas niñas era hermana de Esmeralda. En sus ojos verdes podía ver reflejada a la ninfa que había muerto. A las otras tres niñas las conocía desde que habían nacido. Las había cuidado infinidad de veces. Y también conocía a las otras niñas.**

**Sin pensar, Alcyone levantó su mano, dispuesta a borrar la sonrisa burlona del rostro de Siren. Antes de que tocara su rostro, Siren la detuvo por la muñeca. Bajó  la mano de ella casi con rudeza, su sonrisa sin disminuir en lo más mínimo. Luego se acercó hasta el oído de ella, acariciándola con su aliento.**

**-- "Ten cuidado con eso. Nunca sabes que podría pasar si me enojo."**

**Luego, la tomó de la barbilla, acercó sus labios a los de ella y dejó un beso en la comisura de sus labios, antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos y alejarse.**

**Alcyone observó cuando su fue. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Sin saber su mano se había elevado hasta donde la sensación de cosquilleo seguía. ¿Quién se creía? Fuera un elfo, o lo que fuera, ¿cómo se había atrevido a besarla?**

**-- "¡Alcyone!"**

**-- "¿Qué pasa Sohma?"**

**-- "¡Mira!"**

**Alcyone volvió su vista a donde estaban las ninfas. Las doce pequeñas estaban rodeadas de una luz. Las tres del fuego rodeadas de una luz roja, las del viento en una luz verde, las del agua en una luz azul y las de la tierra en una luz anaranjada. Por los gestos de su rostro estaban sufriendo mucho, sus bocas apretadas, tratando de aguantar los gritos. **

**Las cuatro bestias sagradas enfrente de ellas, sin hacer nada, sin ayudarlas.**

**Alcyone volteó a ver a Caldina. Estaba escondida en Ráfaga, haciendo lo posible por no ver. Sabía que si veía a cualquiera de las niñas en sufrimiento, no le importaría que ella sólo pudiera hacer ilusiones y trataría de salvarlas.**

**Deboner tenía una sonrisa cruel jugando en los bordes de sus labios. Era increíble, pero.... parecía estar disfrutando de toda la ceremonia. ¿Cómo podía? Sus hijas estaban ahí, sufriendo, en un grito silencioso, y aun así, parecía que no le importaba. Pero no podía ser así. Eran hijas de la ninfa que había amado. **

**Alcyone recordaba vagamente a Hikari. Aun era muy pequeña cuando ella murió, pero recordaba que era muy amable, siempre con un consuelo para quien lo necesitara, regalando sonrisas a quien lo pidiera. La había cuidado varias veces, junto a la madre de Fuu y a la de Umi. Fue una sorpresa cuando Deboner les dijo que las bebés, Hikaru y Nova, eran sus hijas. De ella y de Hikari. Nunca hubiese creído que Hikari amara a Deboner como la persona por la que daría su alma. Pero Hikari no podía decir nada.  Ni ahora ni nunca. Había muerto por mano humana.**

**Sacudiendo su cabeza para limpiarla de recuerdos., Alcyone alejó la vista de Deboner, para ver a las niñas. Ya no quedaban doce flotando. Una de las elegidas para representar el fuego había caído, y estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Una de las de agua parecía hacer esfuerzos para levantarse nuevamente, a pesar de que en su carita se mostraba el dolor que sentía. Fuu era la única de las elegidas del viento que seguía en el aire. También Nova era la única que quedaba de las elegidas de la tierra.**

**Unos minutos pasaron.**

**La otra ninfa del fuego cayó al suelo, también haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse, la desesperación evidente en su rostro infantil.**

**Nuevamente unos minutos de agonizante silencio, sólo roto por los sollozos de las madres que veían a sus hijas caer.**

**Finalmente, la ninfa del agua que quedaba cayó al suelo, inconsciente.**

**Las bestias sagradas se acercaron hacia donde estaban las niñas, Hikaru, Nova, Fuu y Umi finalmente tocando el suelo, viéndose agotadas.**

**El fuego en el cuerpo de Lexus brilló aun más, se elevó en el aire, y empezó a rodear a Hikaru, convirtiéndose en llamas a su alrededor. Pero al contrario de la prueba de selección, ahora parecía no dolerle. Todo lo contrario de las otras dos niñas. Fuego también se había prendido en su cuerpo, estaban inmóviles, sin poder escapar. Los gritos de dolor de la pequeña que estaba despierta rompía el corazón de todos cuantos estaban presentes, su cuerpo uniéndose al fuego, desapareciendo. Las madres de las dos niñas lloraban, tratando de acercarse hacia sus hijas, siendo detenidas por otras ninfas. Finalmente, sólo quedó un puñado de cenizas.**

**Ceres se acercó entonces hacia donde estaba Umi, su imagen haciéndose confusa, ya que se estaba transformando en agua. Se acercó hacia la pequeña, y se transformó en un remolino, rodeando a la niña, que parecía no sentir miedo. Las otras dos niñas se sentaron, sorprendidas que no les hubiera pasado nada, hasta que sintieron como se iban deshaciendo. Una de ellas alzó su mano, y pudo observar como se iba volviendo líquido. Las dos gritaron desesperadas, buscando alguna manera de evitar ese destino, pero sólo quedó de ellas un charco junto con sus ropas.**

**Windom también voló, el aire de sus alas rodeando a Fuu en un tornado que no le hacía daño, Fuu alzó su rostro, mientras Windom empezaba a deshacerse, sus plumas flotando por todo el lugar, uniéndose al remolino. Las otras dos niñas estaban calmadas. Una de ellas estaba rezando, con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, mientras su cuerpo se deshacía en fragmentos de luz. La otra estaba sonriendo, viendo hacia el remolino, cerrando los ojos mientras todo su ser se convertía en luciérnagas de energía.**

**Nova mantuvo sus ojos abiertos cuando la serpiente se acercó a ella. Se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar a sus pies, y empezó a subir en forma de espiral, dejando un rastro de arena que empezó a girar alrededor de ella, llenándola de magia. Pudo escuchar un grito, y vio a otra de las ninfas, la más pequeña, tratar de quitarse la arena que estaba empezando a pegarse a su cuerpo. La otra, mayor que la pequeña, se acercó hacia ella, su cuerpo también llenándose de arena, y abrazó a la pequeña que sollozaba fuertemente, logrando que se tranquilizara un poco. Finalmente, ante los ojos sorprendidos de todos, quedaron transformadas en estatuas. Nova dejó que una lágrima resbalara por sus ojos, antes de perder el sentido.**

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Abrió sus ojos lentamente, parpadeando ante las nuevas sensaciones que había dentro de su cuerpo. Magia, poder, dolor..... sentimiento de haber sido engañada.**

**-- "¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña?"**

**Volteó la mirada, encontrándose con Caldina, que en esos momentos cambiaba un trapo húmedo de su frente.**

**-- "Me duele todo."**

**-- "Me lo imagino. Descansa un poco más, si quieres."**

**-- "¿Dónde esta Hikaru?"**

**-- "Tu hermana sigue dormida, Nova. Despertó hace un rato por sólo unos minutos y volvió a dormir. Todas están muy cansadas."**

**-- "¿Umi..... y Fuu.....?"**

**-- "Ráfaga está cuidando a mi niña. Sohma y Alcyone están cuidando a Fuu."**

**-- "Fue horrible, Caldina..... dolía..... y una voz seguía diciéndonos que nos rindiéramos...... y estábamos en un lugar muy oscuro, y......" la desesperación de Nova crecía cada vez más, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. **

**Caldina se sorprendió un poco, nunca había visto llorar a Nova. Al menos no desde que era bebé. Se inclinó sobre ella y la abrazó, permitiendo que llorara en sus brazos.**

**-- "Tranquila pequeña, tranquila. Todo estará bien. Ya lo verás."**

**~*~*~*~*~ **

**Las cuatro caminaban lentamente, una semana luego del sacrificio. Era extraño, poder sentir el fulgor de un elemento dentro de ellas, pero poco a poco fueron acostumbrándose. Lo único que cambiaba era que tenían muchas más horas de entrenamiento. Y que Hikaru estaba mucho más conciente del llanto que no abandonaba sus oídos.**

**Siren las seguía siempre con la mirada, pero también se habían acostumbrado a eso.**

**Y esa noche, debían ir a ver a los niños humanos. Estaban descansando, esperando una señal que Hikaru sabía tenía que dar, pero el nuevo poder le infundía una extraña responsabilidad.**

**De repente, era responsable de su aldea, de las pequeñas ninfas que ya no se le acercaban por miedo. De su familia. Tenía que hacer lo mejor por ellos.**

**La imagen de Esmeralda muerta llegó a sus ojos, y cerró los ojos.**

**En su mente, juzgó rápidamente.**

**Nadie podría ser feliz, si el llanto seguía, porque aunque sus oídos mortales no lo escuchaba, su alma si lo sentía.**

**-- "Será mejor que nos apuremos. Quedamos de vernos con Latis y los demás hoy."**

**Y luego de esto, se volteó y empezó a correr en dirección a los bosques. Fuu rió suavemente, Umi movió la cabeza exasperada, y Nova, aparentemente enojada,  gritó.**

**-- "¡¡¡Hikaru!!!"**

**~*~*~*~*~**

**-- "¡Hikaru!"**

**Una hermosa ninfa de unos catorce años se levantó del suelo, abrazando a un animal que parecía un conejo. Detrás de ella, otras tres ninfas, aparentemente también de catorce años se levantaron, sacudiendo sus vestidos de la tierra y el polvo.**

**La primera ninfa sonrió ante el sonido de su voz, su sonrisa iluminando todo su rostro. Tenía largo cabello rojo trenzado, un vestido rosado que se unía a su figura, haciendo notar que ya no era una niña, aunque aun no era una mujer. Una cinta roja alrededor de su cintura mostraba lo estrecha de esta. Unas cuantas joyas colgaban tanto de su cuello como de sus muñecas. Sus pies desnudos, acostumbrados al suelo duro desde pequeña. Su nombre, Hikaru. Sacerdotisa del fuego.**

**La que estaba más cerca de Hikaru tenía corto cabello rubio, en las puntas se formaba un bucle que le daba una apariencia inocente, casi de niña, pero la tristeza que radiaban sus ojos verdes equilibraba esa inocencia. A pesar de que su rostro estaba iluminado con una sonrisa, se podía sentir algo de melancolía en todo su ser. Llevaba un vestido blanco con una tela verde desde el pecho hasta las rodillas, ajustándose y mostrando la figura de la ninfa. Una joya dorada con adornos de esmeralda sujetaban el vestido a su cuerpo. Su nombre, Fuu. Sacerdotisa del viento.**

**La hermosa ninfa de cabellos azules miraba con gesto molesto a las personas que se acercaban. Su largo vestido en tonos celestes también tenía una cinta azul marino alrededor de su cintura. Unas joyas discretas, todas en tonos azules o con zafiros en sus brazos. No parecía tener la misma edad que las demás. Con mucho parecía la mayor, sobretodo en comparación con Fuu y Hikaru. Puso sus manos en su cadera, esperando a que llegaran los humanos con los que tenían que verse. Su nombre, Umi. Sacerdotisa del agua.**

**La última ninfa en levantarse, tenía una opinión similar a la de Umi sobre encontrarse con los humanos. Se levantó casi sin ganas, sacudiéndose la falda blanca casi por costumbre. Llevaba una blusa corta blanca cubriendo sus pechos, y un collar con una gruesa cruz colgaba de su cuello. Una delgada cadena en su cintura, acentuando lo estrecho de esta. Su largo cabello rosado suelto, cayendo en olas rosadas hasta sus rodillas, una ligera y vaporosa tela de tono amarillo encima de su falda. Sus ojos rojizos mostraban fastidio y enojo, pero aun así, se acercó hasta donde estaba su hermana. Su nombre, Nova. Sacerdotisa de la tierra. **

**Y los cuatro jóvenes humanos sonrieron, y corrieron aun más rápido para encontrarse con sus amigas.**

**'C**

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Perdón por tardarme tanto! Pero juro que este capítulo me costó trabajo. ¡¡Muchos personajes nuevos!!**

**¡¡¡MIL GRACIAS A IRE!!! Ire-sama, fue tan amable de prestarme a su personaje, Siren, para ENYH. Si no han leído su fic, Ángel Negro, vayan a leerlo, y LEAN lo que es una obra de arte. Ire-sama, ¡tienes mi gratitud eterna! ¡¡Gracias!!**

**Gracias por su paciencia a TODOS los que siguen leyendo Entre Ninfas y Humanos. Este fic probablemente estaría congelado, de no ser por su apoyo ^^.**

**Los únicos personajes míos en este capítulo son Feu, y las menciones de Hikari, Shikka, Naiya y el abuelo de Clef, que aquí no se mencionó el nombre.**

**Ahora, la historia de Feu y Hikari se sabrá más adelante, pero como ya no voy a volver a mencionar a Shikka y a Naiya, mejor aclaro sus nombres:**

**Shikka: Fuego accidental.**

**Naiya: Diamante.**

**Ahora, ¿por qué creen que Deboner conoce a Feu? ¿Que pensaría Feu, si supiera que su sobrino está viendo a ninfas? ¿Siren parecía interesado en Alcyone, o fue sólo imaginación? ^^ Espero sus comentarios a: hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com o a hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx **

**¡Nos vemos!**

**JA NE**

**XO**

**Kali**


	5. El paso de las lágrimas

**ENTRE NINFAS Y HUMANOS**

Capítulo 5: El paso de las lágrimas 

_Céfiro, inundado de lágrimas.  Céfiro, que trataba de gritar que el odio debía acabar, pero su voz era tan leve por el nudo en la garganta que tenía, que sólo podía susurrar pidiendo ayuda._

_Diez años habían pasado desde la última vez que había sido escuchado, pero de repente dos amantes prohibidos escucharon su suspirar, y al morir, abrieron los oídos de la inocencia, y niños escucharon su llamado.  Unidos por el dolor de las lágrimas, trataron de ignorar sus costumbres, todo lo que les habían enseñado para salvar a sus seres queridos._

_No era fácil. El odio tenía raíces profundas, y envenenaban sus almas con la duda._

_Pero entre las plantas y los seres místicos crecía la esperanza como una hierba luego de la lluvia. Para quien estuviera dispuesto a escuchar, sabría sobre los pequeños que trataban de ir contra la corriente del odio.  Cinco estíos habían pasado, y seguían escuchando risas y alegría._

_Y Céfiro se permitió pensar que tal vez....._

_Recemos todos junto a él por el tal vez._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Era un día calmado, con el viento soplando por entre los árboles, llevando el murmullo de los animales y de las aves por todo el lugar. A través de los árboles pasaba una suave luz. En verdad era un día tranquilo, y por lo mismo, casi extraño. Durante más de cinco primaveras, en Céfiro no había existido la paz. Las tormentas eran cada vez más frecuentes, y los truenos solían rasgar el cielo, como un asesino incierto.

Alcyone caminó rápidamente entre los árboles, buscando el claro donde solía descansar, y donde estaba la pequeña cascada. Ciertamente, tenía motivos para suplicar unos momentos de paz y del tan deseado descanso.  Al recordar todo esto, no pudo evitar que un leve quejido surgiera. Nuevamente apartó su cabello de su rostro, sintiendo el lodo secarse, y haciendo pesada toda su ropa. 

Ese..... ¡ese elfo! ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a tirarla al lodo?! ¡Había sido él quien la había levantado 'para cruzar el charco' y cuando ella le había dicho que la soltara.... ¡no se había referido a que la tirara en medio del barro!!

¡Siren era un idiota!

Cinco primaveras soportándolo. ¡Cinco! Y lo peor, era que todas las niñas –aunque probablemente ya no podía decirles así- ya confiaban en él. ¡¡Hasta Nova y Fuu!! Era odioso ver como esas niñas –las únicas que probablemente lo superaban en poder- se le acercaban y se reían con él! No que el señor 'Soy más frío que el hielo' se riera.  Sólo hacia comentarios sarcásticos que podían rivalizar contra los de Nova, y emitía esa horrible mueca que nunca podría ser llamada sonrisa.

¡Maldito fuera él!

Dio un suspiro de alivio al escuchar el suave murmullo de la cascada. Ya estaba cerca. Lo único que haría sería darse un baño, tratar de relajarse, y olvidar por una hora que alguien como Siren existía.

Porque en verdad era injusto que alguien como él tuviera que estar todo el tiempo cerca de ella. ¿Qué crimen había hecho para merecer ese castigo?

Siguió caminando, pensando en la próxima agradable sensación del agua al correr contra su piel, limpiando las impurezas y probablemente su mal humor. Seguramente había hecho algo muy malo en una vida pasada –tal vez había sido humana- y por eso tenía que soportar a ese ego maniaco.

Porque Alcyone estaba segura que no habría nadie tan insoportable, sarcástico, inmaduro como Siren.

Nadie sería como él. Nadie podría.....

Se detuvo a las orillas del claro, su boca ligeramente abierta, sus ojos dilatados. Incluso sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas, indicando que de seguro estaría ruborizándose.

Nadie más que Siren tendría un cuerpo que los mismos dioses envidiarían. Nadie podía tener esa piel tan infinitamente pálida sin estar enfermo. Nadie tenía el cabello tan oscuro como la noche, y ciertamente nadie tenía esos ojos miel que parecían un infierno cuando la miraban.

Se quedó inmóvil, viendo como el elfo dejaba que la cascada bañara su cuerpo, dándole una apariencia etérea con el halo del agua.  Sus pantalones se unían indecentemente a sus piernas, mostrando la esbelta figura que poseía.  Tenía los ojos cerrados, y el rostro elevado, como escuchando algo.

De repente, Siren abrió los ojos, y volteó a verla con una mirada de sinceridad inmensa. En un gesto que parecía de entrega  absoluta, estiró su mano hacia ella, invitándola, llamándola hacia él.

Durante un momento,  Alcyone consideró en ir con él.

Pero finalmente, como una gacela asustada, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, el baño olvidado mientras el corazón le latía fuertemente contra el pecho.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Suave risa rodeó el manantial, risas de alguien que trataba de no estallar en alegres carcajadas. Ojos medianoche vieron a unos ojos negros casi con enojo, aunque era más bien fastidio.

-- "¡No es gracioso, Sohma!"

La hermosa ninfa volteó a ver a su mejor amiga, sus ojos de obsidiana brillando. 

-- "No lo es para ti, Alcyone, querrás decir."

-- "¡Ese elfo me está volviendo loca! ¡Es insoportable! ¡Le está haciendo algo a mi cerebro!"

-- "Dices eso porque no sabes que te hace sentir, amiga."

Con un quejido de desesperación, la joven de cabellos negros se dejó caer en la cama de tréboles, sus cabellos negros esparciéndose a su alrededor. Suavemente, Sohma levantó la cabeza de la ninfa, y empezó a acariciar la larga y suave melena, tranquilizando con este movimiento a la ninfa. Habló luego de unos momentos en silencio, sonando como un ave herida.

-- "A mi no me molestaría.  Fue gracias a él que volviste a sonreír, luego de..... tu sabes. En verdad Alcyone, si tu lo quieres a él, o a alguien más..... hazlo, no te preocupes por mi."

La mirada azul de Alcyone se dirigió a Sohma, que seguía en su movimiento mecánico de acariciar la cascada de cabellos negros. Con un movimiento suave, atrapó la mano de su mejor amiga, y la apretó suavemente, en señal de consuelo. Había notado como los ojos de la morena se veían sospechosamente acuosos, y lo último que quería era hacerla llorar. Con cuidado se levantó un poco, hasta que presionó dulcemente sus labios contra los de la joven en cariño fraternal. Luego, vio directo a los ojos gris oscuro, sonriéndole tiernamente.

-- "Tampoco me importaría a mi, Sohma."

Ella no respondió, pero una mirada nostálgica y encariñada se prendió de las elegantes facciones de la ninfa morena. Alcyone sonrió casi pícaramente al ver a su amiga así.

-- "Pero en lugar de hablar de ese insoportable, mejor dime, Sohma, ¿cómo es ella?"

Un gracioso sonrojo cruzó por las mejillas cobrizas, y sonriendo levemente, Alcyone se volvió a recostar, esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

-- "Ella es....."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Con un demonio.... ¿¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidada?? ¿¿Por qué, en nombre de todos los espíritus, no se había dado cuenta de que había esa trampa humana??

Con un quejido, Sohma trató de moverse, pero sabía que la sangre que escapaba de su pierna abierta sería un claro rastro que ni siquiera el humano más tonto podría fallar de encontrar. La trampa de metal y cuerdas casi le había destrozado la pierna, y ella –que usualmente se movía como pantera entre las sombras- se encontraba arrastrándose, tratando de llegar a algún riachuelo para buscar la ayuda de Umi.

Con un último quejido cayó al suelo, la pérdida de sangre –aun con la ayuda del vendaje que se había hecho- era demasiada, y su suave piel morena se iba palideciendo cada vez más.

_Ayuda....._

Poco a poco, como un susurro, empezó a crecer un sonido que parecía de una cascada, pero inmensamente más triste. Un llanto etéreo rodeaba su ser, y todas las tristezas de su alma parecían desbordarse.

Más cerca, más cerca, estaba rodeándola..... dolor, desesperación, angustia, miedo, soledad..... ¿¿¿Cómo podía un solo llanto contener tantos matices de sentimientos???

Loca, se volvería loca de dolor y de angustia.

Más de repente, un dulce canto la cubrió, escondiendo el sonido a tristeza y dolor del gimoteo enloquecedor. Abrió los cansados ojos negros para encontrarse con la verdad de unos ojos índigo, que la miraban con ternura. Largo cabello de caoba caía alrededor de la celestial figura, y un hermoso gesto de preocupación emanaba de su rostro de alabastro.

-- "¿Te encuentras bien?"

No había forma por todos los dioses de Céfiro que esa hermosa criatura fuera un humano. Sohma sonrió, tratando de decir algo, antes de que se desmayara.

Despertó algunas horas después, y durante unos momentos tuvo miedo de abrir los ojos al creerse prisionera de los humanos, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró en una cueva, con su pierna vendada e incluso había algunas frutas cerca de ella. Podía sentir el olor a jazmines de la mujer que se había impregnado a su ropa.

Sonrió, mientras aplicaba algunas hierbas que estaban ahí cerca y que resultaban ser medicinales. No le diría a nadie sobre su extraña benefactora, pero ella iría todos los días hasta encontrarla nuevamente.

~*~*~*~*~*

-- "Tío Feu no tenía que ser tan duro en su entrenamiento..... ¡me va a doler todo el cuerpo por una semana!"

Ferio caminó hacia el bosque con las risas de Latis y Águila siguiéndolo. Era bien sabido por todos en el pueblo que su tío tenía por costumbre exigirle más a él, porque decía que probablemente un día él sería el líder de su comunidad, y que debía estar bien preparado para esa responsabilidad. Al joven de ojos dorados no le molestaba en lo absoluto, y estaba orgulloso de que su tío lo considerara lo suficientemente bueno para ser el líder, pero eso no evitaba que en esos momentos, con su orgulloso cuerpo adolorido en lugares que no había tenido ni idea existían, no evitaba que pensara unas cuantas cosas de su tío no muy cordiales y que ciertamente no repetiría en voz alta.

Casi siempre se llevaba bien con su tío. Era su única familia, y con los relatos que le decía le permitía conocer aunque fuera un poco de su familia, aquella que le había sido arrebatada. Feu decía que habían sido las ninfas. Ferio dudaba eso. Por alguna razón no podía llegar a pensar en las dulces criaturas del bosque que eran sus amigas –al menos Hikaru y Fuu- como asesinas, al menos no sin razón. Pero eso podía tener que ver con el hecho de que simplemente no podía imaginarse a la tranquila y gentil ninfa del viento como algo más que una semidiosa.

Al tropezar con una raíz de árbol, se dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de soñar despierto, o iba a tener muchos problemas.  Y sería más conveniente dejar de pensar en la ninfa ojiverde, porque eso había probado ser la fuente de muchos de sus recientes heridas. ¿Cómo podía estar uno concentrado en el combate cuando se piensa si el rubio cabello en verdad sería tan suave, o si la piel sería tan sedosa, o si sus labios.....?

Se detuvo, sonrojado. No podía seguir pensando así, o un día de esos iba a hacer una estupidez del tamaño de Céfiro. Empezó a oir el trinar de aves, hasta que pudo distinguir algo que aunque igual de dulce, no pertenecía a ningún animal. Era una voz angelical, que se unía al susurro del viento y al murmullo del agua.
    
    **_Hikaru sora to kumo no aida   _**
    
    **_tooku habataku toritachi_**
    
    **_                                                                            (Entre el cielo brillante y las nubes, los pájaros vuelan lejos)_**
    
    **_Kireidatte omou kokoroga kirei nandane_**
    
    **_                                                                            (El corazón que lo ve tan hermoso es lo que es hermoso)_**
    
    **_Tatoeba kizutsuite namida koboresou_**
    
    **_                                                                            (Por ejemplo, cuando estás herido y hay lágrimas en sus ojos)_**
    
    **_Sonna toki hitorikiride_**
    
    **_                                                                            (Cuando estás así, como si estuvieras sola)_**
    
    **_Moshi hiza wo kakaete itara_**
    
    **_                                                                            (Y estás sentada ahí, sosteniendo tus rodillas--)_**
    
    **_Ashita nante mienai_**
    
    **_                                                                            (No puedes ver el mañana)_**
    
    **_Kowaresouna tokini sashinobete kureru_**
    
    **_Yasashii te wa itsudatte_**
    
    **_                                                                            (Cuando estás a punto de derrumbarte, una mano que se te ofrece _**

_                                                           siempre)_
    
    **_Kokoro goto tsutsunde kureru_**
    
    ******_(te abrazará –incluso tu corazón--)_**
    
    **_Atatakai umi de_**
    
    **_                                                                            (En un océano de calor)_**
    
    **_"Isshoni itemo nanimo dekinai kedo_**
    
    **_                                                                            ("No puedo hacer nada si no estoy contigo)_**
    
    **_ Namida fuku koto kurai sasete"_**

_                                                           (Pero al menos déjame secar tus lágrimas")_

Se acercó suavemente, la voz atrayéndolo casi como por magia, y cuando pudo ver, se encontró con una visión. Fuu estaba recostada en una rama, unas aves revoloteando cerca de ella, e incluso una pequeña posada en la mano de la ninfa. Las ropas elegantes de Fuu caían suavemente, haciendo una cascada que la hacían delicada, como una princesa. 

Pensó en acercarse, pero seguramente ahuyentaría a la joven, y acabaría con el dulce canto que rodeaba. Por eso, se quedó escondido entre los arbustos, escuchando al celestial cántico que parecía hacerlo volar, y llevarlo a la eternidad en un gentil abrazo.
    
    **_Taisetsuna kototachi minna  a_**
    
    **_nata ga oshiete kureta_**
    
    **_                                                                            (Todo lo que es importante me lo has enseñado)_**
    
    **_Jibun wo shiawaseni dekirunoha _**
    
    **_jibun dato_**
    
    **_                                                                            (Que soy la persona que puede hacerme feliz)_**
    
    **_Sukeru umi to sazameku nami   _**
    
    **_haneru youni odoru sakana_**
    
    **_                                                                            (El océano claro y las ola que chocan, el pez bailarín que parece _**
    
    **_                                                                            saltar)_**
    
    **_Sutekidatte omou kokoroga _**
    
    **_suteki nandane_**
    
    **_                                                                            (El corazón que piensa que es maravilloso es lo que es maravilloso)_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Nanimo iwanainoni anata egaono_**
    
    **_Ushiro no kanashimi wo wakraru_**
    
    **_                                                                            (No diré nada, pero tu entenderás la tristeza detrás de la sonrisa)_**
    
    **_Kotoba janakute kokoroni_**
    
    **_                                                                            (No en las palabras, pero para mi corazón)_**
    
    **_Yasashii kaze ga fuku_**
    
    **_                                                                            (Acaso la cálida brisa soplará)_**
    
    **_"Hanaseru tokiga kitara sugusoba _**
    
    **_matterukara_**
    
    **_                                                                            (Estaré esperando a tu lado para cuando puedas explicarlo)_**
    
    **_ Namidano wake wo oshiete"_**
    
    **_                                                                            (Así que dime la razón para tus lágrimas")_**
    
    **_Taisetsuna kotowa minna   anataga _**
    
    **_oshiete kureta_**
    
    **_                                                                            (Todo lo que es importante me lo has enseñado)_**
    
    **_Jibun wo taisetsuni suru _**
    
    **_shiawase arutte_**
    
    ******_(Que hay una felicidad llamada cuidando de mi misma)_**
    
    **_Wataru kazeto yureru konoha  _**
    
    **_utau youni saku hanatachi_**
    
    **_                                                                            (El viento viajero y las hojas ondulantes, las flores floreciendo que _**
    
    **_                                                                            parecen cantar)_**
    
    **_Sutekidatte omou kokoroga _**
    
    **_suteki nandane_**
    
    **_                                                                            (El corazón que piensa que es maravilloso es lo que es maravilloso)_**
    
    **_"Hikaru sora to kumo no aida   _**
    
    **_tooku habataku toritachi_**
    
    **_                                                                            ("Entre el cielo brillante y las nubes, las aves vuelan lejos)_**
    
    ******_Kireidatte omou kokoroga kirei _**
    
    **_nanone"_**
    
    **_                                                                            (El corazón que lo ve hermoso es lo que es hermoso")_**
    
    **_Taisetsuna kotowa minna   _**
    
    **_anata ga oshiete kureta_**
    
    **_                                                                            (Todo lo que es importante me lo has enseñado)_**
    
    **_Jibun wo taisetsuni dekirunowa _**
    
    **_jibun dato_**
    
    **_                                                                 (Que soy la persona que puede hacerme   
    
      
    
    _**
    
    **_                                                                 feliz)_**

**Finalmente, cuando terminó la melodía, salió de su escondite, sonriendo. Nunca la había escuchado cantar, sólo murmurar tonadas alegres que le pedían sus amigas, y había quedado embelesado.  Ahora que la había escuchado por completo, lo único correcto que se venía a la mente era echarse al suelo y dar gracias a cualquier deidad existente por haberle permitido esa gracia. Afortunadamente él era ateo.**

**-- "¡Cantas muy bien, Fuu!"**

**La joven ninfa volteó a ver hacia donde estaba el joven. Estaba abajo del árbol, sonriéndole tranquilamente. Ella también le sonrió y dejando ir al ave, se sentó en la rama.**

**-- "¿Por qué no subes Ferio?"**

**Sonriendo, ágilmente trepó por las ramas, hasta situarse al lado de ella.**

**-- "¡Vaya! ¡Que buena vista!"**

**-- "Me encanta estar aquí."**

**-- "Te entiendo. Todo esto es precioso."**

**-- "Ferio... lamento tanto que nos hayamos conocido por la muerte de mi hermana. Me habría gustado que la conocieras."**

**-- "Si. Ojalá hubieses conocido a Zagato. Era como un hermano mayor para todos nosotros. "**

**Siguieron platicando calmadamente, riendo de vez en vez, comentando sobre todo y sobre nada, esos pequeños comentarios volviéndose importantes sólo por ser dichos entre ellos,  sintiéndose en paz y alegres, y ambos tratando de ignorar las mariposas en su pecho. Entonces, Ferio se recargó contra el tronco, suspirando calmado, con Fuu a su lado.**

**-- "Viendo esto tan calmado, dan ganas de tener alas y empezar a volar."**

**-- "Hay una manera de hacerlo."**

**-- "¿A que te refieres?"**

**Fuu bajó de un salto hasta el suelo, y entonces, estiró su mano hacia donde estaba Ferio, indicándole con un movimiento de cabeza que bajara al suelo. Él, sonriendo intrigado, bajó junto a Fuu, tomando su mano. Fuu le indicó que se sentara en el suelo, y luego, ella se sentó detrás de él, rodeándolo con sus brazos, Ferio descansando entre las piernas de Fuu. **

**Ferio tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no sonrojarse, y se dedicó a observar lo distinto que parecía el arroyo y la cascada visto desde el día, en lugar de en la noche. Empezó a sentirse cansado, casi quedándose dormido, cuando escuchó la voz de Fuu en su oído.**

**-- "Deja que tu mente se relaje" murmuró suavemente. "Te enseñaré una magia que casi todos ignoran. Y no es magia real, es sólo..... vida" su voz era suave e hipnótica, y Ferio dejó que su suave voz lo rodeará. Sintió como si su mente y su cuerpo se separaran, y ahora su mente estuviera flotando en el viento.**

**-- "Deja a tu mente viajar. Siente la brisa en tu rostro, y deja que te lleve. Imagina que tu mente es una hoja en el viento, y mira a donde te llevará. No tienes peso... ni materia.... te has convertido en la brisa. Y te estás alejando de aquí... por encima del lago. Puedes sentir el frío contacto del agua mientras lo tocas levemente mientras pasas por ahí. Haces pequeñas ondas que viajan por la superficie antes de desaparecer. Ahora, viajas un poco más lejos. El agua está detrás de ti, y ahora te estás moviendo por los árboles. Las hojas de este bosque se mueven mientras tu viajas, y puedes escuchar su suave canto cuando las despiertas. Eres uno con los árboles y con el día. El día y la noche se vuelven uno, y tu puedes comprender esta unión. La luz te rodea y te envuelve, y estás con perfecta paz con el mundo. Puedes sentir la vida del bosque... los árboles, las criaturas, el viento... y tu eres uno con esa vida. Tu eres la vida del bosque, y el bosque eres tu."**

**-- "Ahora regresas a mi nuevamente. Estás dejando el bosque, y tu mente está nuevamente encima del lago. El agua es como seda cuando lo tocas, y sientes su vida. Ahora estás encima del pasto, se mueve y se inclina debajo de la brisa que es tu mente. Te has convertido en el pasto... entiendes su existencia... sabes sus pensamientos y su presencia.... sabes cuáles son sus pensamientos y sentimientos.... te mueves en la brisa y te estiras hasta  tocar el cielo.  Estás tan cerca, que puedes tocar la energía que radia del sol, y te sientes lleno de energía. Bajas nuevamente hasta la tierra y sientes el poder y la vida que brota de ella. Te mueves, y nuevamente eres la brisa. Con tu mente recoges una hoja, y la llevas, viajando. Ahora, te has convertido en la hoja, y el viento te está acercando a mi. Ahora estás aquí a mi lado, y la brisa está soplando en tu rostro."**

**Ferio abrió sus ojos con cuidado, sintiéndose calmado, lleno de energía, y en paz. Como nunca antes se había sentido. Pudo sentir atrás de él el cuerpo esbelto de Fuu sostenerlo, su aliento soplando en su oído, sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Levemente, mientras iba despertando, se dio cuenta de que estaba recargado en Fuu, probablemente por el viaje que había hecho. Pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue el que saberse en los brazos de Fuu, acomodado entre sus piernas, los dos viendo hacia la cascada, se sintió..... bien.**

**-- "Eso fue increíble..."**

**-- "Me gusta hacerlo de vez en cuando. Sirve para relajarse. Esmeralda me lo enseño antes de que..... tu sabes. Con un poco de práctica, puede hacerse desde cualquier lugar."**

**Incluso Fuu parecía más calmada. Levemente, se fue sentando, renuente a acabar con el hermoso momento que habían compartido. Sintiendo que se movía, Fuu se levantó suavemente, y se arrodilló frente a él.**

**-- "Nunca había funcionado con nadie más. Traté de enseñárselo a Umi, y a mis amigas, pero nunca pudieron. Eres el primero."**

**-- "Me siento honrado."**

**Con cuidado, tratando de no despertar del medio trance en que aun se encontraba, estiró su mano hasta tocar las de Fuu, y las sostuvo entre las suyas, perdiéndose en la intensidad de sus ojos verdes.**

**-- "¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?"**

**No se refería al viaje que había hecho. Se refería al hecho de que ahora sus ojos parecían estar ciegos, y sólo recuperaban la vista al verla. Sus oídos sólo volvían a escuchar cuando era su voz la que llegaba a ellos. Su corazón sólo parecía palpitar cuando ella estaba tan cerca. ¿Cómo lograr que ella entendiera eso?**

**-- "¿A que te refieres?"**

**-- "A esto..."**

**Alzó una mano pequeña que seguía entre la tosca suya, y la colocó encima de su torso, justo encima de su corazón, disfrutando del poder tener la mano de Fuu entre las suyas. Tal vez su pecho palpitante podría decirle lo que no encontraba con las palabras. **

**Ella bajó levemente la mirada hasta sus manos, que descansaba en su torso, e incluso una de las manos estaba cubriendo las suyas, logrando que un sentimiento indescifrable corriera por toda su piel. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, y todavía sentía dentro de si el aroma de su cuerpo. Le dio miedo admitir que mientras lo había estado abrazando, no había deseado nada más que tenerlo así por siempre, tan cerca, y capaz de abrazarlo siempre que sintiera frío o miedo.... pero eso era prohibido. Había accedido a ser su amiga. Era lo único que tenía permitido.  **

**Sólo eso. Nada más.**

**Alzó la mirada nuevamente, dispuesta a decirle lo que estaba pensando, que debían ser sólo amigos, pero se encontró con sus ojos dorados, y no pudo decirle nada. La miraban con tal pasión, deseo... y algo que sólo había visto en los ojos de Sohma al ver a Alcyone, o en los ojos de Caldina cuando había visto a Ráfaga, o cuando hablaba de él. Y últimamente lo había visto en los ojos de Hikaru, cuando se le mencionaba a Latis.**

**Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero entonces, sintió los labios de Ferio cubriendo los suyos, la mano que tenía libre acariciando su rostro, algunos de los mechones de su propio cabello uniéndose a la mano de él, como ansiando la caricia. Sus ojos pedían cerrarse, y su corazón parecía latir aun más y más. Los labios, tibios con sabor a miel, sólo estaban encima de los suyos, tan suaves como una caricia del viento, pero era imposible no sentirlos, y era imposible no sentir, con una de sus manos encima del pecho de él, lo acelerado que latía su corazón, y era imposible no sentir el viento a su alrededor como formando un capullo donde sólo estaba él y ella, donde no importaba el mundo fuera de su abrazo y de sus labios. **

**Con un suspiro apenas audible, Fuu cerró los ojos, y con la mano que tenía libre, la puso en el hombro de Ferio, ligeramente apretando los pliegues de la capa oscura que descansaba en sus hombros, y casi con miedo, correspondió al beso, permitiendo que la tierna caricia se profundizara.**

Esperaba que Dios lo matará ahí mismo, y en ese mismo momento. Cuando sus labios se unían a los de Fuu, y sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello. Porque nunca nada se sentiría tan bien, ni tan correcto durante toda su vida.

**Parecía que nada podría interrumpir ese momento.**

**Que error. Deberían de haber supuesto que algo sucedería.**

**Dentro de si, Fuu claramente pudo ver a su hermana, Esmeralda. La observó como había sido siempre -tan dulce y buena, con sus cabellos dorados volando en el viento y sus ojos aun más verdes que las hojas en verano- hasta que había encontrado a Zagato. Y luego de eso, nunca había regresado, y cuando ella se había ido, se acabo la paz que siempre había sentido. Se acabo la hermana gentil con la que podía cantar. Todo por enamorarse.**

**Y entonces, se vio a si misma. Ella ocupaba el lugar en la mesa roja. Y Ferio era el que estaba en el suelo del campo, con flores blancas cubiertas de carmín creciendo a su alrededor.**

**¡No!**

**Se separó rápidamente de Ferio, rompiendo la unión de sus labios y con ella la sensación mágica de sus corazones. Ferio la miraba sorprendido, tratando de encontrar porque lo había hecho, pero entonces, la respuesta de Fuu lo sorprendió.**

**Sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, Fuu levantó su mano, y le dio una fuerte bofetada, antes de levantarse y trepando por los árboles, y de brinco en brinco, ella se perdió de vista.**

**Ferio se llevó la mano hacia la mejilla, donde empezaba a arder la sensación del contacto de la mano de Fuu contra su rostro. **

**Nunca un golpe había sido tan ardiente en su piel. Jamás un golpe lo había dejado sintiéndose perdido. Tal vez le dolía tanto, por la manera dolorosa en la que palpitaba su corazón. Como si estuviera.... roto.**

**¿Qué demonios había pasado?**

**Ferio no entendía bien lo que había pasado... Fuu y él habían estado platicando tranquilamente, por primera vez, desde que se conocieron hacía cinco años, Fuu le había hablado plácidamente, sin odio en su voz. Le había dicho que confiaba en él, y que sabía que él no las lastimaría. Se había sentido tan feliz cuando le dijo eso. Por fin se había ganado su confianza. Por fin le había podido demostrar cuanto lamentaba que se hubieran tenido que conocer por la muerte de su hermana.... Incluso se había reído...**

**Y entonces... sin saber como, de repente se quedó hipnotizado ante la mirada de esos ojos verdes.... su mano había anhelado el roce de su piel desesperadamente, y había acariciado levemente su mejilla, que había sido mil veces más suave que nada que hubiera sentido.**

**Nunca supo como fue que sus labios se encontraron....**

**Al principio la había correspondido al beso. Estaba seguro de eso. Y de repente, ella se había alejado, lo había visto, y en sus ojos de vida había visto tantas emociones reflejadas (amor, tristeza, soledad, miedo, ternura, dolor, pasión, deseo), le había dado una bofetada y había salido corriendo.**

**¿Qué había hecho? ¿por qué había huido así?**

**La había besado.... pero para demostrarle todo lo que significaba para él, nunca para lastimarla..... eso nunca...**

**Se sentó extrañado, recordando la sensación que había tenido de volar, y como esa sensación había aumentado al estar en brazos de Fuu.**

**Definitivamente, no entendía nada. Sólo sabía que se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón. Se imaginó que así se sentiría la noche, si de buenas a primeras, un día alguien le arrebataran a la luna para aventarla contra el duro suelo.**

**Se levantó sin hacer el menor ruido, y envuelto nuevamente en su capa, empezó a caminar hacia su aldea.**

**... Si tan siquiera ese horrible y triste llanto se callara, tal vez podría pensar bien en lo que había hecho mal.**

**********

**Se vio fijamente reflejada en los cristales de la cueva. Sus rizos dorados, sus tristes ojos verdes.  Un suspiro escapó de su labios, mientras una lágrima recorría un camino ya antes recorrido, de sus largas pestañas hasta su pálida barbilla. Más lágrimas surgieron mientras recordaba los eventos que habían surgido hacia cinco años.**

**Su hermana Esmeralda. Tan dulce, tan buena, tan hermosa. Siempre le había tenido una sonrisa para cuando estaba triste..... y le había sido arrebatada.**

**Había muerto por un crimen tonto. Algo que no debía de haber sucedido. Algo que ni siquiera debía ser un crimen.**

**Sólo por haberse enamorado de un humano. Pero el humano, Zagato, también la había amado.**

**Y ahora, ella se encontraba ante la misma situación que su querida hermana. Había cometido el mismo delito. Había roto todas las reglas no escritas sobre esa situación.**

**Estaba enamorada. De un humano. De un amor prohibido.**

**Fue hasta que él la besó que se permitió saberlo. Hasta que sus labios se unieron en ese mágico beso que permitió a su corazón aceptarlo.**

**Estaba enamorada de Ferio. Pero..... no podía dejar que él lo supiera. Si él lo descubría, su vida correría peligro. Lo mejor sería callar.**

**Por ella, por él, por los dos.**

**Al menos hasta que la gracia de los cielos no volviera a estar con ellos, no podría decírselo.**

**Aunque ahora el llanto de los ángeles llenará su alma y su existencia, era justamente ese llanto lo que no le permitiría decírselo.....**

**No ahora..... se volvió a repetir, con nuevas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.**

**No ahora..... un llanto tristísimo.**

**-- "No ahora....." dijo, mientras salía de la cueva, limpiando sus lágrimas levemente.**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Luego de un rato en completo silencio, lo primero que Nova notó fue eso. El silencio.  

Abrió un ojo perezoso, y dejó que su mirada carmesí viajara por todo el lugar. Águila estaba construyendo algo con unas ramas de madera, su sonrisa leve, la luz de la luna fundiendo sus cabellos –rubio pálido, recordó con inicios de una sonrisa- en plata líquida. Su mirada estaba concentrada en su labor, pero había una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Sus manos blancas anudaban con presteza una rama contra otra, y sin saber porque, durante unos segundos se quedó observando el movimiento hipnótico de esas manos, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, y sonrojada, volteo a seguir inspeccionando.

Frunció el ceño levemente al encontrarse a su hermana dormida, recargada en el hombro de Latis.  La joven ninfa estaba sonriendo tenuemente, sumergida completamente en su sueño, sus cabellos rojizos –más pálidos por la luz plateada- descansaban en el hombro pálido de Hikaru. Era extraño verla sin el cabello en trenza, pensó con ese rincón que se encarga de observar los detalles sin importancia. Incluso los humanos les habían comentado que era así como más parecidas se veían. Bajó su mirada hasta encontrarse la mano de Latis tomando la de su hermana, ligeramente, como si tuviera miedo de despertarla. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con que él no estaba dormido. Sus ojos violeta estaban en el rostro de la ninfa, mirándolo dulcemente. 

Quizás fue esa mirada la que evitó que se levantara, y le dijera que se alejara de su hermana, o quizás era la agradable calidez que venía al saber que Águila la estaba observando de reojo, o quizá saber que si algo llegaba a pasarle, habría alguien que cuidaría de su querida Hikaru. 

Tal vez fueron todas las anteriores razones por las que siguió con su inspección.

Umi, con su cabello sujeto levemente, y unas luciérnagas brillando en su cabello como si fueran estrellas y un vestido añil largo, estaba sentada junto a Clef, los dos discutiendo suavemente, pero ni siquiera ver esa discusión llevó algo de calma al corazón de Nova, pues sabía que esa discusión era la forma de amistad de ellos dos, y estaba segura, aun sin ver los ojos del joven aprendiz, que su mirada de zafiros estaría brillando al ver a la ninfa. Y sabía que una sombra de sonrisa estaría en los labios de ella, discutiendo de cualquier tema que hubiesen decidido sería la que los mantendría juntos. 

Porque Nova sabía bien, que esas discusiones eran para poder estar juntos. Y los envidiaba.

Su mirada marrón siguió su camino, hasta donde estarían Fuu y Ferio, charlando suavemente, él estaría haciendo un comentario gracioso, para lograr que la sacerdotisa del viento sonriera. Y estarían sentados juntos, casi demasiado, pero Fuu mantendría una distancia respetable, aunque su mano estaría cerca de la del joven.....

Pero se encontró con que Ferio estaba en la rama de un árbol, fingiendo estar dormido, y Fuu estaba del otro lado, fingiendo estar interesada en las estrellas. Se impulsó hasta estar bien sentada, extrañada de que algo hubiese cambiado la rutina. La ninfa de cabellos dorados tenía la mirada mucho más melancólica que de costumbre, y admiraba a las estrellas como buscando una respuesta a algo. El joven sólo tenía los ojos medio cerrados, de manera que cualquiera que lo viera creería que estaba dormido, pero Nova vio bien, y notó que sus ojos estaban enfocados en Fuu, y su mirada extrañamente triste.

-- "También te diste cuenta, ¿no?" murmuró una suave voz, sentándose a su lado. 

Nova brincó levemente. A su lado, sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, estaba Águila, aun amarrando ramita tras ramita. Sus ojos miel apenas se levantaron levemente y le sonrieron, antes de volver a fijar su atención en lo que fuera que estaba construyendo.

-- "¿A que te refieres?"

-- "A Fuu y a Ferio."

Nova volteó nuevamente la mirada, como buscando algún cambio en los jóvenes.

Nada. Seguían valientemente ignorándose, y por lo que veía, sufriendo por eso.

-- "Están distantes. No enojados, porque de estarlo, Ferio ya estaría disculpándose con Fuu..... parece como si no supiera que hacer, como si no supiera que hizo mal." Sonó la voz suave de Águila a su lado, y Nova se encontró asintiendo. 

No le agradaba hacerlo –acordar con un humano- pero en ese caso, con una de sus mejores amigas tan sola, tan apartada, tan..... triste, tenía que realizarlo.

-- "Águila..... ¿sabes porque están así?"

El chico a su lado suspiró, y dejó la construcción en el suelo, luego de una última mirada. Negó con la cabeza, antes de volver a hablar.

-- "Deben de resolverlo los dos. Si no han dicho nada, es porque no quieren que nos enteremos."

-- "¡Pero eso es estúpido!"

-- "Tal vez. Pero creo que deben hacerlo."

Águila sonrió, y de repente apretó suavemente una de las manos de Nova, sorprendiéndola, y logrando que ella se perdiera en el brillo de su mirar miel.

-- "Pero no tienes de que preocuparte. Se arreglaran entre ellos."

Y luego, demasiado pronto para su gusto, soltó sus manos y atoró lo que había estado construyendo en el árbol. Nova volteó a ver la obra, y su aliento se congeló unos leves segundos cuando vio una casa para aves –o ardillas, pensó con una sonrisa mientras veía a un par de pequeños roedores inspeccionar la nueva construcción. Volteó para decirle algo a Águila, lo que fuera, porque tenía que decirle algo, sentía las palabras en su boca, a pesar de que no sabía que palabras eran, y probablemente de decirlas, se metería en problemas. Pero nunca le había pasado.

De repente, demasiado rápido, era tiempo de irse.

Se levantó, buscando hablar con Águila, pero no encontró ninguna palabra que pareciera inteligente, así que sólo le sonrió brevemente, sintiéndose extraña, y empezó a trepar por los árboles que la llevarían a la aldea.

Fuu apenas detuvo su mirada esmeralda unos momentos en Ferio, que también la miraba con una mirada nostálgica, triste, y perdida, pero ella, incapaz de decir nada, bajó la mirada y murmuró una leve despedida, antes de parecer volar y empezar a caminar por las ramas.

Umi, nuevamente enojada con Clef, le estaba dando la espalda, y esperó hasta que Hikaru y Latis se despidieron –viendo lo que sospechosamente parecía ser una nota en el cinto rojo de la ninfa del fuego. Observó como los ojos carmesí brillaban aun más, mientras sujetaba su cabello en una cola de caballo.

Apenas murmurando una despedida a los otros tres humanos, claramente no despidiéndose de Clef, Umi subió a uno de los árboles, y esperó sentada en la rama, mientras Hikaru reía feliz entre los jóvenes. 

Ciertamente, Hikaru era la que más se había abierto a ellos, y eso se notaba en su trato. Tanto de ellos a ella, como en la manera rápida y fácil que tenía de hablar con los demás.

Se despidió sonriendo de Clef, rió un poco con algún comentario de Águila, tomó dulcemente la mano de Latis unos segundos, y abrazó a Ferio, susurrándole algo que no pudo entender bien, pero que parecía ser un 'todo estará bien'.

Luego, aun viendo hacia Latis, que parecía misteriosamente a punto de sonreír, como pudo ver Umi, Hikaru se subió al árbol junto a ella, y las dos empezaron a alejarse.

-- "¿Qué le dijiste a Ferio, Hikaru?"

-- "Que no se preocupara. Él y Fuu están peleados, no sé porque."

-- "Tal vez Fuu por fin abrió los ojos."

-- "¡Umi! Que cosa para decir de alguien....."

-- "De acuerdo, lo siento." La mirada azul de Umi volvió a caer en el pedazo de papel en el cinto rojo de la otra ninfa, y sonrió levemente. "¿Qué es lo que te dijo Latis?"

La joven de cabellos azules observó como su amiga se sonrojaba, e inconscientemente guardaba un poco mejor la nota que sobresalía de su cinturón.

-- "Me..... me comentó algo sobre una sorpresa."

-- "¿Sorpresa? ¿De qué?"

-- "No lo sé. Dijo que quisiera verme mañana."

-- "Pues espero que pienses decirle a Nova."

-- "Lo haré, no te preocupes"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Habían estado  sentados en silencio a orillas del lago por mucho tiempo.

**Completamente en silencio. Y sentados por mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.**

**Hikaru observó levemente a Latis, moviendo entre sus dedos el tallo de una flor. No había habido ni un solo movimiento del chico a su lado; él estaba viendo al cielo oscuro, como buscando algo. No podía recordar si le había mencionado en su nota el porque de su visita. Trató de recordar letra por letra lo que decía la nota..... sólo podía recordar que le había escrito algo sobre una sorpresa.**

**Hikaru se apoyó en sus brazos,  trató de imitar su posición: La espalda ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás, el rostro levantado, los brazos tensos, estirados en el suelo, soportándolo. Aguanto la posición durante unos momentos, antes de que se rindiera.**

**Volteó a verlo, sorprendida ligeramente por la sonrisa dulce que estaba en sus labios.**

**-- "¿Latis?"**

**-- "¿Dime?" aún no se movía.**

**-- "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"**

**-- "Claro."**

**-- "¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?"**

**Una destello de asombro cruzó por los ojos de Latis mientras se volteó a verla ligeramente. **

**-- "¿Preferirías que estuviéramos en otro lugar?"**

**-- "No es eso..... pero Nova y Águila deben de estar preocupados por nosotros"**

**-- "Que lo estén." Dijo sin preocuparse, la luz de la luna transformando sus ojos violeta en plata.**

**Hikaru suspiró levemente, sabiendo cuando Latis decía que no se iba a mover, era porque no se iba a mover. Fuu solía decir que Ferio era muy terco. Umi decía que Clef era tan terco como una roca. Pues a menudo ella pensaba que Latis era terco como una montaña.**

**-- "¿Tienes frío?"**

**La preguntó salió tan de la nada que volteó a verlo inmediatamente. Latis la estaba viendo, su mirada nuevamente preocupada. Volteó a ver sus manos, que descansaban encima de su vestido blanco, y notó que inconscientemente  había empezado a frotarse las manos. Podía parecer de frío, pero ella sabía bien que era más bien proveniente de nervios.**

**-- "No. Estoy bien."**

**-- "¿Segura? Ese vestido no se ve muy cálido."**

**-- "Vamos –dijo sonriéndole, la sola idea pareciéndole tremendamente divertida- de todas las personas y ninfas del mundo, deberías saber que soy la que menos probabilidades tiene de tener......"**

**Algo brilló por encima de ella, y volteó hacia el cielo, su boca abriéndose ligeramente ante la sorpresa.**

**El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas.**

Estrellas fugaces, millones de ellas, viajando por el oscuro mar azul negro del cielo envueltas en oro, disolviéndose en una nube brillante en el horizonte. Hikaru observó el manto estelar embelesada, todo lo anterior olvidado.

Algo rozó su brazo, y segundos después sintió el aliento de Latis, rozando su oído. 

-- "Sorpresa."

-- "Es maravilloso...." dijo en un suspiro, incapaz de dejar de ver el maravilloso espectáculo.

-- "Le pedí al señor Eien que me dijera cuando iba a ser la próxima lluvia de estrellas. Me agrada que te guste." Sintió como sonreía, y también sintió claramente como puso su brazo atrás de ella, casi abrazándola. 

Casi.

-- "No olvides pedir un deseo." 

Tomó un respiro, y negó con la cabeza, su trenza pelirroja moviéndose junto a su cabeza.

-- "Hay demasiadas..... no podría con todas"

-- "Nunca puedes tener demasiados deseos. –su voz se había vuelto muy baja, casi un suspiro, y aun así, no podía dejar de ser escuchada.- Todas son tuyas, Hikaru."

Volteó a verlo, sus grandes ojos rojizos iluminados por las estrellas.

-- "¿Y que hay de ti?"

Él parpadeo, visiblemente confundido, no esperando esa pregunta. La observó unos segundos, preguntándose a que se podría referir la pequeña.

-- "¿Yo?"

--  "No puedo tener todas las estrellas-le insistió- tu debes tener la mitad."

Era algo tanto, pensó, que creyera que las estrellas eran suyas para dividirlas entre los dos como si fueran estrellas, pero para los dos era algo serio, algo que no podían ignorar. Por esa noche, las estrellas eran de los dos y de nadie más, y podían dividírselas como mejor quisieran, y podrían discutir sobre el destino de las estrellas como si fueran dioses y a nadie le importaría, más que a ellos.

-- "No necesito ningún deseo."

-- "Claro que si."

Abrió su boca para protestar, pero ella lo acalló, poniendo sus suaves dedos en sus labios. 

--"Debe de haber algo que realmente quieras. Algo por lo que darías un millón de estrellas."

**Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro. Mientras Hikaru se perdía en sus ojos violeta, sintió un familiar aleteo en su corazón, una sensación que sólo ocurría cuando se encontraba viéndolo así..... tan fijamente... como si nada más en el mundo importará..... como su pudiera olvidarse de todo y todos. **

**Se acercó a ella, mientras ella recordó tanto tiempo que se conocían, cuando se vieron por primera vez, y ella estaba llorando, cuando se acercó más y más y más.....**

**Así.**

**Ahora estaban tan juntos, que sus alientos se mezclaban, despidiendo un leve vapor en la noche fría. Él no se movió para tocarla, pero insistió en dejar su mirada ardiente de sus cabello hasta sus labios. El efecto fue tan dulce y apremiante como una caricia. Sintió como se sonrojaba, como una parte de ella, asustada, deseaba irse, pero encontró que la mayor parte de su corazón y su ser ansiaban desesperadamente ese toque.**

**-- "Lo único que quiero" dijo Latis suavemente "lo único por lo que desearía en un millón de estrellas, esta aquí junto a mi."**

**Una estrella cruzó a través del cielo sobre sus cabezas, dejando pálidas centellas de oro en su camino.**

**El espadachín miró entre sus ojos de fuego, llenos de maravilla e inocencia. Miro en sus ojos cuestionantes, y entonces la besó. La besó con todo lo que se había construido en su alma desde que la había conocido. Besó esos labios que eran tan intocables y tan puros. Tan suaves.... tan cálidos.... beso a la ninfa que había conocido desde niño. A la mujer de la que se había enamorado siendo hombre. Sostuvo a su amor cerca de él en sus brazos, tan pequeña y vulnerable, pero con un alma de fuego inmortal.**

**Los ojos de Hikaru se abrieron mucho, y su cuerpo se tensó por unos momentos, mientras sentía cómo se sonrojaba, y dentro de su cuerpo viajaban nuevas y desconocidas emociones. Sintió sus suaves labios contra los de él y cerró sus ojos por impulso, su corazón nuevamente tan vibrante y palpitante, como si nunca antes hubiera estado vivo. Su cuerpo se relajó y cayó en el abrazo de Latis. Era tan tibio... se sentía tan a salvo, sólo el estar sostenida por él se sentía tan correcto. Con cuidado abrazó a Latis, acercándolo más a ella. Él la abrazó un poco más fuerte, sus cuerpos tratando de fundirse en uno, sus almas mezclándose, sellándose como una sola, jurándose fidelidad para siempre.**

**Latis la soltó suavemente, recargando su cabeza en la de ella, aspirando el suave olor de su cabello. Eran tan maravillosos sus aromas... y todos se combinaban en uno solo que embriagaba su alma. Su cabello olía a jazmines. Su piel.... a flores y a canela. Y ****sus labios… el mundo se había detenido al momento de unir los suyos a los de ella. Sus pecados y faltas fueron perdonados. Todo fue perfecto. Sus labios no tenían aroma, sino sabor... sabían a la primera mordida de una manzana aun no madura. A miel, a néctar, o a vino..... si, probablemente a algún dulce vino de frutas. Dulce, pero no demasiado. Aromático...**

**Tentador.....embriagante..... enviciador.....**

**Aún ahora no tenía otro deseo más que volverla a besar, perderse en sus labios, y olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Los secretos, mentiras, muertes, que todo quedara atrás. Que nada volviera a ensuciar ese bello momento, que de repente se sentía como si lo hubiera estado esperado por años.**

**-- "Lo siento Latis... yo..."**

**-- "No... no lo sientas." Repuso con una media sonrisa, admirando su rostro de niña, su inocencia brillando en su mirar. No lo sientas mi niña, que si lo sientes, mi alma se destrozaría –pensó él, besando suavemente su frente, antes de volverla a ver- No lo sientas, que es lo más bello que me ha pasado. Que no he esperado otra cosa desde que se que te amo. Nunca digas lo siento, mi niña, y menos por esto.**

**-- "Te amo Latis."**

**Aún seguían igual de cerca que antes. Sus alientos aun se mezclaban en la noche clara. Sus labios aun tenían el recuerdo del sabor de los labios del otro. Sus miradas estaban llenas del uno y del otro. **

Sonrojada, Hikaru se separó lentamente, volviendo a observar el cielo. Latis sonrió y la abrazó suavemente, cerca de él, disfrutando los breves segundos que les quedaban juntos.

-- "Latis... ¿puedes prometerme algo?" preguntó suavemente, mientras sus manos se tomaban y sus dedos se entrelazaban, sintiéndose tan correctos, sus manos perdiendo el frío al que se habían acostumbrado con el paso de los años.

-- "¿Qué cosa?"

-- "Qué nunca te irás de mi lado..."

Latis sonrió dulcemente y dejó un beso en el cabello de la ninfa. 

-- "Te lo prometo."

Separándose de ella, Latis sacó un hermoso presente de su pantalón. Un hermoso medallón de oro, con una piedra azulada en el centro. Hikaru lo observó maravillada, observando el detalle y la precisión de cada una de las flores grabadas. Parecía como si pudiera tomar alguna de las pequeñas rosas y aspirar su aroma.

-- "Es hermoso....."

**-- "Perteneció a mi madre hace mucho tiempo. Dijo que siempre me protegería."**

**Hikaru se sintió honrada, al notar la importancia que tendría ese medallón para Latis.  No tenía ningún recuerdo de su familia, según recordaba.  A penas un cuadro viejo que se estaba destiñendo de sus padres. De Zagato sólo tenía la daga que ahora descansaba en su cintura. Tener un recuerdo de esa magnitud de su madre, debería de ser lo más preciado  para él.**

**-- "Quiero que tu lo tengas."**

**Y luego de decir esto, paso el collar por el cuello de Hikaru, dejando que el medallón descansara en su pecho. Ella lo miró, sus grandes ojos sorprendidos.**

**-- "Pero... ¡no puedo aceptarlo.!"**

**Hizo intentos para quitárselo y devolvérselo a su dueño original, pero él sostuvo sus manos suavemente, su mirada violeta fundiéndose con la carmín de ella.**

**-- "¿Por qué?"**

**Él le sonrió, esa sonrisa que era sólo para ella, y suavemente, se inclinó hasta su oído, su aliento acariciándola, y erizando su piel.**

**-- "Algún día, te protegerá como a mi."**

**Con lágrimas en los ojos, Hikaru volvió a ver en los ojos de Latis. Del hombre que amaba. Era lo único que sabía. Lo único que podía ser real, cierto y verdadero. Era lo único por lo que se jugaría el alma. Lo amaba. Y él la amaba.**

**Llorando, se refugió en su pecho, sintiéndose verdaderamente feliz. Nunca había estado tan contenta.**

**Los dos se quedaron ahí, viendo la lluvia de estrellas iluminar el cielo con su baile..... y ninguno vio a Nova salir corriendo de ahí, luego de haber estado viendo toda la escena.**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Entró en la cueva corriendo, sabiendo que no habría nadie. Jadeaba mucho, tal vez por la carrera, tal vez por el esfuerzo que hacía de no llorar. No podía saberlo, no podía importarle.

Se acercó hacia el lago, y de perfil, el agua a su lado, trató de tranquilizarse. Pero era bastante difícil estar tranquila cuando veías a una serpiente devorar a un cordero.

Su hermanita, tan dulce, pura, inocente y bella..... ¡enamorada de ese traicionero humano! ¡No podía ser cierto!

Pero..... había sido cierta la manera en que él había visto a Hikaru. La manera en que se habían besado. La adoración que se había reflejado en sus ojos. Quizá eso había sido lo que la lastimó. Ver el amor, sentir como rozaba su piel..... saber que nunca sentiría eso......

-- "Mamá... no sé que hacer.... Hikaru ama a ese humano, nunca la había visto tan feliz, pero..... ¡Los humanos son malos! ¡ellos te mataron!..... y han matado a tantas otras....."

**Se levantó rápidamente, viendo hacia el reflejo del agua, como tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Esa cueva había sido uno de los lugares favoritos de su madre Hikari y su madre Deboner cuando eran jóvenes. Lo había seguido siendo hasta que Hikari murió. Los cristales dorados que brotaban tanto del suelo como de la tierra le daban la apariencia de magia. Era su lugar favorito, y no lo compartía con nadie, ni siquiera con Hikaru. Iba a menudo ahí, tratando de encontrar lo que podía quedar del espíritu de Hikari.**

**Nada....**

**El lago seguía igual de pacífico que siempre.**

**Nova volvió a hablar, tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Cualquier cosa. Algo que le mostrara que no estaba sola. Tal vez no la habían escuchado, y debía volver a hablar.  No quería estar sola, no esa noche con la presencia del amor exiliándola de su abrazo.**

**-- "Hikaru lo sabe... ¡pero aun así confía en los humanos! Y Fuu también. Sólo Umi está conmigo, y no creo que lo esté por mucho tiempo. ¡No sé que hacer! ¿Se lo digo a mamá Deboner? ¿Qué hago?"**

**Volvió a mirar la cristalina superficie del lago. Nada, ni una onda, ni un suspiro de aire, nada. La impasible tranquilidad empezaba a afectarla, sus nervios aumentando.**

**-- "¡¡¡CONTÉSTAME!!! ¡¿Por qué no me quieres responder?! ¡Soy tu hija! ¡Caldina siempre me ha dicho que tu nos querías mucho a Hikaru y a mi!. Si es verdad.... mamá, por favor. Contéstame..... mamá....."**

**... Silencio abrumador...**

**-- "Te extraño mucho, a pesar de que nunca te conocí. Siempre me pregunto como hubiese sido estar abrazada a ti. Que me acariciaras y me dijeras que todo va a estar bien. Que en estos momentos me dijeras que hablarás con Hikaru. Que me dijeras en verdad que está bien, y que está mal."**

**Se acercó lentamente al lago, arrodillándose, viendo su reflejo en la superficie quieta.**

**Todo el mundo le decía que era idéntica a su madre. Sólo sus ojos de fuego eran diferentes a los de hierba de la difunta ninfa.**

**-- "Mamá.... quisiera saber si es verdad que soy tan parecida a ti..... quisiera saber de donde sacamos Hikaru y yo nuestros ojos. Porque Hikaru es pelirroja y yo no..... porque ella si puede confiar y yo no.... Hay tantas  cosas que quiero preguntarte..... pero nunca me contestas....."**

**Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, dejando un húmedo camino hasta llegar a su barbilla. Luego de caer de su rostro, cayó a la superficie del lago, ondulando su imagen.**

**-- "Mamá..... hace mucho que no lloro..... ¿por qué no me respondes?..... por favor..... aunque sea un momento.... quisiera que alguien me abrazara..."**

**Se levantó suavemente, su cuerpo temblando mientras trataba de evitar los sollozos. En esos momentos, un rayo de luz ilumino una abertura del techo, uniéndose a los cristales, y llenando el lugar de una magnifica luz plateada, como si fuera magia. En el centro del lago, Nova pudo observar claramente su imagen, probablemente producto de algún reflejo. **

**Miró fijamente la ilusión, hasta que  llegó a la conclusión de que no era ella.**

**¿Sería?...**

**El reflejo mostraba a una hermosa ninfa, de suaves y elegantes curvas, cabello de un rosa más pálido y una madurez notoria. A pesar de ser joven, era mayor a ella. Una vaga imagen de alas blancas brotaban de su espalda. Pero quizá la mayor diferencia era en sus ojos. El reflejo los tenía de color verde, y su mirada era dulce, llena de amor. Una mirada suave que tranquilizaba su alma torturada. **

**Ella nunca podría tener esa mirada.**

**-- "Mamá...."**

**Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras veía por primera vez a su madre. El espíritu le sonrió dulcemente, y sus labios formaron unas palabras. Sonrió al entenderlas, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos rojizos. Su madre estaba frente a ella. Lo que tantas noches había deseado junto a Hikaru....**

**La imagen de Hikari desapareció cuando un grueso cúmulo de nubes cubrió la entrada, dejándola nuevamente sola y en la oscuridad.**

**Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios, antes de que se rompiera en un sollozo, mientras nuevas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Cayó suavemente al suelo, abrazando sus rodillas fuertemente, esperando, por su sanidad mental, que el dolor desapareciera pronto. Tomó un agudo aliento, sabiendo que nada se lograría de su llanto.**

**Un ruido llamó su atención,  volteó ligeramente, para encontrarse con un conocido y apuesto joven, y una dulce mirada color miel, que la veía preocupado.**

**-- "¿¿Qué haces aquí??" preguntó, furiosa de que alguien hubiese descubierto su escondite, y sobre todo, que alguien la hubiera descubierto llorando. En especial él. Él sólo se arrodillo frente a ella, su mano acariciando suavemente las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.**

**-- "Estás llorando Nova..."**

**-- "Déjame sola Águila. Vete..." dijo en su voz cortada, mientras sus lágrimas seguían saliendo. **

**¿Qué haría él ahora? ¿Burlarse? ¿Se burlaría de su dolor?... ella siempre lo hacía.**

**En lugar de eso, Águila sonrió dulcemente, besó la frente de Nova, y la abrazó contra su pecho, como si fuera una frágil flor que con el mínimo soplido del viento se rompería.**

**-- "Si quieres llorar, está bien. No le diré a nadie."**

**Como si hubiese necesitado su permiso, Nova se soltó a llorar en los brazos de su enemigo, olvidando que lo odiaba.... o que al menos, si no lo hacía, debería de hacerlo. Escondió su rostro entre los pliegues de su camisa blanca, mientras sus sollozos sacudían su pequeño cuerpo. Águila sólo acertó a acariciar suavemente su cabello, y murmurar frases de consuelo. Luego de unos minutos, el llanto de Nova disminuyo, pero siguió fuertemente abrazada a Águila.**

**-- "¿Te sientes mejor?"**

**Nova asintió suavemente, sus manos aflojando los puñados de la camisa de Águila que había tomado entre ellas. Águila sonrió, y recargó su cabeza en la de Nova.**

**-- "Me alegro..."**

**-- "¿Por qué me ayudaste?" preguntó suavemente Nova, su voz volviéndose fría de nuevo.**

**-- "No me gusta verte llorar."**

**Nova se separó suavemente, hasta mirar en los ojos de Águila. Podía leer sinceridad en sus ojos. Y algo más.... aunque no podía averiguar que. Él sólo le sonrió dulcemente, antes de ofrecerle un pañuelo.**

**Ella le dio la espalda, viendo su reflejo en el agua, arreglando su imagen. Podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Águila en ella, recorriendo su espalda. Casi podía oler su olor a canela. Tal vez era el olor que emanaba del pañuelo...**

**-- "Gracias."**

**Sorprendido por la acción de la ninfa, Águila la observó por unos momentos, antes de que su expresión volviera a dulcificarse.**

**Tiempo... todo lleva tiempo, se recordó.**

**-- "No hay de qué."**

**Cuando la vio sentarse, sintió seguro el poder acercarse, así que fue junto a ella, respetando los límites que había traspasado por unos momentos. De vez en cuando miraba a Nova, tratando de averiguar en que pensaba.**

**-- "Vi a mi mamá."**

**-- "¿Tu madre? Pero, Hikaru dijo..."**

**-- "No sé como. Pero la vi.... y sí me parezco a ella. Pero Hikaru tiene su mirada y su sonrisa." Dijo poniendo su rostro entre sus brazos, volviendo a ver al lago, como si así pudiera llamar al espíritu ausente.**

**-- "Debe ser hermosa."**

**-- "Si..."**

**-- "Tienes suerte."**

**-- "¿Por qué lo dices?"**

**Le preguntó Nova ansiosamente, rompiendo la hipnosis a la que la había sometido el lago. Imitando la posición de Nova, Águila suspiro, antes de empezarle a hablar, con una melancólica sonrisa en sus labios.**

**-- "Porque pudiste ver a tu madre. La mía murió cuando tenía tres años..... fue atacada por.... –volteó a ver a Nova. Por primera ves en cinco años se estaban llevando bien. No podía decirle que su madre había sido atacada por ninfas, o perdería la confianza que sentían ahora-.... por..... fieras. Zaz se salvó no sé gracias a que Dios. Ese ataque adelantó su parto. Y..... a pesar de que trato de recordarla, cada vez que trato, parece que la voy olvidando un poco más..."**

**Nova no supo que decir. No era buena consolando a las personas, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue poner su mano en el hombro de Águila. Él recargó su rostro en la mano de la ninfa por unos segundos, antes de levantarla. Dudosa, Nova retiró su mano, para seguir viendo al lago.**

**Luego de eso, siguió un agradable silencio. Se sentían extraños. Probablemente era la primera vez que podían hablar así. Era algo raro. No odiarlo. No tenerle miedo a ella. Se había acostumbrado tanto a que en cuanto lo veía, tenía que odiarlo, que ahora que estaba en deuda con él, se sentía.... rara....  y dentro de él, siempre le guardó un poco de miedo, y ahora se sentía tonto por haberle temido alguna vez.**

**En esos momentos, Mokona llegó brincando a la cueva, de un lado para otro, rompiendo el momento en que se encontraban. Águila se levantó y trató de capturarla, pero Mokona, ante los ojos sorprendidos de Nova, logró con un fuerte salto tirar a Águila al agua. Un grito surgió de los labios del joven. Una gran salpicada se alzó de su caída, empapando también a la chica, que miraba todo asombrada. Cuando pudo abrir sus ojos, vio a Águila, con una flor acuática en su cabeza, cerrando un ojo mientras se sobaba el brazo.**

**-- "Maldita bola de algodón... ¿Qué le habrá pasado?" preguntó algo enojado, antes de que volteara a ver a Nova. El aliento se congelo en su garganta, temeroso de lo que haría la ninfa. ¿Se enojaría? ¿Estaría tan furiosa que no le volvería a hablar? Por cosas menores lo había atacado en el pasado. No seriamente, pero....**

**-- "Err... este... Nova.... yo."**

**La muchacha sólo parpadeo un par de veces, antes de soltar una alegre carcajada, mientras señalaba a Águila. Luego de verla sorprendido, Águila se unió a su compañera, y empezó a reír. Se levantó del agua, quitándose las ramas que tenía en los brazos, y se dejó caer pesadamente junto a la ninfa, que aun se reía. **

**Sus alegres risas resonaban por la cueva, haciendo sentir el ambiente menos pesado. Águila lentamente dejo de reír, pero siguió observando a Nova, que estaba sosteniéndose el estómago por haber reído tanto. Lentamente, sus risas iban disminuyendo, hasta que sólo quedaron en un suave sonido junto a su respiración agitada. Con una mano, Nova limpió las lágrimas que la risa le había provocado. **

**Águila sonrió ante el espectáculo que daba la joven ninfa. Su cabello desordenado y húmedo, su piel sonrojada por la risa, y una leve sonrisa en sus labios. El observarla tan natural, sin el odio que siempre la había rodeado, sonriendo..... parecía otra persona. Él sólo se arrodillo frente a ella, su mano acariciando suavemente las de ella.  Mokona riendo, luego de haber estado viendo toda la escena.**

****

**Águila siguió mirándola, admirando el cambio que provocaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Se veía tan linda. Tan inocente. Si era así como se veía sin el odio, lucharía por lograr que ella estuviera así siempre.**

**-- "¿Qué tanto me ves Águila? –dijo Nova, estirándose hasta quitar la hierba del cabello rubio pálido de Águila- ¿tengo algo en la cara?"**

**Águila se rió, negando suavemente, antes de sentarse. La observó un poco, antes de que la sonrisa dulce de siempre ocupara su rostro.**

-- "No es nada, es sólo que... es una pena que no sonrías más a menudo. Tienes una sonrisa hermosa."

Nova se sonrojó levemente, antes de atrapar a Mokona entre sus brazos. Se levantó rápidamente, dándole la espalda a Águila.

-- "Tengo que irme... tengo que ir por Hikaru para ir a casa." Y luego de haber dicho esto, empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Águila se le quedó viendo por unos momentos, antes de levantarse e ir tras de ella.

-- "Por cierto, Águila."

-- "¿Qué pasa Nova?"

-- "Si le mencionas a alguien que esto pasó....."

-- "¿Sobre esto? ¿qué pasó?"

**Nova sonrió por unos momentos, antes de empezar a correr, dejando a Águila atrás de ella.**

**C'**

**Continuará.....**

**Notas de la autora:**

**^^UUU no me odien, sé que esto es inhumanamente grande, pero..... ¡es lo que se da! Y yo creí que iba a ser mayor.....**

**¿Qué les parece? ¡Ya hay una pareja! Y las demás personas empiezan a también arrejuntarse, como dirían por acá. **

**No, no todo va a ser drama y romance, si va a haber problemas, sólo que no he llegado a eso. Probablemente en el próximo capítulo, si no me equivoco.**

**Agradecimientos a Sam, Belly, Danyliz, Anaís, Fuu, Umi y Luin-chan por seguir leyendo estas locuras que me dan. Espero que les agrade ^^. Y también a todos los que lo siguen leyendo.  Espero poder tener los siguientes capítulos antes, aunque mejor no prometo nada.  Calladita me veo más bonita ^^U.**

**La canción que canta Fuu se llama Anata ga Oshiete Kureta (Tú me enseñaste), y si creen que me pertenece ciertamente están orates.**

**En el próximo capítulo se va a saber la verdadera historia de Hikari y de Feu. Advierto, preparen kleenex. Más sobre Kendappa, más sobre Siren y su relación con Alcyone, finalmente sale el abuelo de Clef....**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Ja Ne**

**XO**

**Hechicera Kali**


End file.
